Kiran's list
by alexa005
Summary: Due to the Order of the Heroes brings him to the extreme, Kiran decides to take down list of what they will NOT allowed to do to save him from his headache. Rated T for language and suggestive scenes (I guess).
1. Numbers 1-30

**This was popped out of my mind out of nowhere, so I decide to write it here.**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo. I only write this fic just for pure fun. The following characters mentioned here belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Second: English is my second language so expect some grammatical errors that you will encounter throughout the story.**

 **Third: This is inspired by 'Skippy's list' at the same time 'things no longer allowed to do ' fanfics.**

* * *

Dear Order of the Heroes:

Due to the massive headache that I've got and some shenanigans that are happening here, I decide to list some things that you will NOT allowed to do while you are in Askr:

 **1\. For all that is holy, do NOT intervene with my strategy. I know that all of you tacticians are wanted to get your crazy ideas on the battlefield.**

 **2\. Narcien and Subaki are NOT allowed to have a perfection contest.**

 **3\. Arvis is NOT allowed to 'barbeque' Sigurd while he is still here.**

 **4\. Arvis is really NOT allowed to 'barbeque' Seliph. I don't want an angry Deidre smack you with her tome.**

 **5\. Stahl is NOT allowed to sneak into the kitchen to get some food. I don't want some of our resident cooks here to be on the rampage when they find out that the food is gone.**

 **6\. Do NOT use the Falchions to slay our resident manaketes, especially Ninian, for some stupid reasons. I don't want an angry Eliwood to chased you all with Durandal. Yes Marth, Lucina, Alm and Chrom; that means the four of you.**

 **7\. Ike and Roy are NOT allowed to complain why they don't have third costumes aside their CYL costume and their basic costume.**

 **8\. Black Knight is NOT allowed to refer his 'Black Luna' skill as 'Eclipse'. Ike is already angry now.**

 **9\. While some of you are still salty for losing the voting gauntlet, please do NOT be angry at the winners because the reason why they win is fanservice. Ike is already complaining to me now!**

 **10\. 'Distant Counter' is really a pain in the butt so all tome wielding users and colorless people are NOT allowed to complain about being hit by them.**

 **11\. Connected to number 10, the red people are NOT allowed to complain why they are hit by Reinhardt's Dire Thunder tome.**

 **12\. Connected to numbers 3 &4, Sigurd and Seliph are NOT allowed to steal Roy's Binding Blade and use it to 'barbeque' Arvis for good measures.**

 **13\. Celica and Faye are NOT allowed to have a swimsuit competition so that Alm might noticed both of you. He is already fainted from seeing you in THAT.**

 **14\. Connected to number 13, Camilla and Tharja are NOT allowed to have a swimsuit competition. Do you want our males to be perverts?!**

 **15\. While all of you are allowed to have a food fight, please don't throw some daggers or utensils while doing that.**

 **16\. Saizo is NOT allowed to kill Gaius just because the latter is offering candy. Do you know that your son looks like him?**

 **17\. Odin/Owain is NOT allowed to make jokes on Laslow/Inigo while he is donned in his dancer costume.**

 **18\. Valter is NOT allowed to stalk Eirika, especially at night. Ephraim and Seth will kill you.**

 **19\. Making incest jokes is FORBIDDEN, so we don't want some angry siblings chased you like a pack of wild animals if you joke.**

 **20\. Ryoma is NOT allowed to make fun of Xander's Easter or Swimsuit costume. He is crying in the corner now.**

 **21\. All of you are NOT allowed to ask how all of you was summoned here by using this. I'm going to smack you all with it if you question me again.**

 **22\. Karel is NOT allowed to challenge Ayra in a duel.**

 **23\. Karel is really NOT allowed to challenge anyone with swords in a duel. I will get your brother-in-law and your niece to smack you in the head.**

 **24\. Hector is NOT allowed to murder all blue people, especially Reinhardt. He is cowering in the corner now.**

 **25\. Clarisse and Legion are NOT allowed to assassinate Marth. The Smash Group will kill you instead.**

 **26\. While some of you are wondering why some of the other heroes aren't summon yet, you are NOT allowed to bribe Feh with feathers.**

 **27\. Peri is NOT allowed to stab the red people for fun. Zephiel is already pissed at you now.**

 **28\. All archers are not allowed to use your ally Pegasus Knights and Dragon Knights as a live dummies. They are having a strike against you now!**

 **29\. Leo is NOT allowed to use Takumi as a live dummy. He'll turn you into a walking porcupine.**

 **30\. Gunter, Jeigan, Frederick and Titania are NOT allowed to boot camping the entire training grounds. The Elibeans (especially Hector) and the Judgralis are thankful because Marcus and Oifey aren't summon yet or else it will be a riot.**

There will be more but I need to get some sleep because Anna is complaining about Alfonse's dilemma about Zacharias aka Prince Bruno. Again.

-Kiran.

* * *

 **You can suggest your ideas, if you like!**

 **Criticism is welcome!**


	2. Numbers 31-60

**Wow! I can't believe that everyone liked it! For a celebration, I will give you the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: number 31 is from Unzealots, numbers 33-38 are from Vanillite the Dragonslayer, number 32 is from Guest, and number 40 is from HeavenlySeraphim. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of the Heroes:

Since all of you didn't listen to me (Sharena is the only one who cares), I will added some of the things that you are NOT going to attempt if you are here:

 **31\. Both versions of Robin and Corrin are NOT allowed to date each other.**

 **32\. The Smash Group are NOT allowed to make a yaoi story about Zephiel and Michalis. The two kings are going to butcher me now.**

 **33\. Don't call Eliwood 'Eliwuss'. It's not funny.**

 **34\. Don't refer to Hector as 'Shrektor'. It's not funny either.**

 **35\. Don't show to Berkut anything that rhymes with lies; and that includes lice, ice, mice, rice, pies, fries, and dice.**

 **36\. Don't call both Corrins a Pokémon.**

 **37\. Don't make any jokes about Eliwood piercing Ninian with the Durandal.**

 **38\. Connected to number 37, don't make any jokes about Roy piercing Idoun with the Binding Blade. Where did you get that joke, Hector?!**

 **39\. The Four Fangs (Lloyd, Ursula and Jaffar) are NOT allowed to complain why Linus isn't summon yet.**

 **40\. Do NOT attempt to unmask the Black Knight, Legion or Marth (Lucina version). There will be a retaliation, and there will be bloodshed.**

 **41\. While I'm the one whose responsible for arranging the ally support, please you are NOT allowed to complain why I pair you with the people you don't like.**

 **42\. Connected to number 41, I refer this to a certain pair of supports namely; Narcien/Clarine, Eirika/Valter, Michalis/Minerva, Alm/Berkut and Arvis/Sigurd.**

 **43\. And connected to number 42, you are NOT allowed to switch pairs. Especially the last one, I'll make you grind up to S-rank. Remind you: S-RANK!**

 **44\. While Julia remains calm and collected during battle, you are NOT allowed to question her about her 'relationship' with Seliph. It's not funny.**

 **45\. Weapons and tomes that are effective against cavaliers are really a pain in the butt so I suggest that you should stay away. Yes Roy, that includes you.**

 **46\. Humming a theme of a certain popular villain ISN'T funny when Sigurd is around. He is not amused either.**

 **47\. Niles is NOT allowed to stalk Male Corrin.**

 **48\. Niles is really NOT allowed to stalk guys with dragon blood (and that counts Roy). What are you, Tharja?**

 **49\. Zephiel is NOT allowed to corrupt the minds of our resident manaketes. Did you know that your arch nemesis is a quarter ice dragon? He can** _ **freeze**_ **you to death.**

 **50\. You are NOT allowed to steal the papers of the previous voting gauntlets and use it to your stupid yaoi/yuri/hetero stories. It's not funny and Ike and Roy are going to butcher me now.**

 **51\. While we are looking for the cure for Zacharias aka Prince Bruno, Alfonse is NOT allowed to be a emo prince.**

 **52\. We are NOT referring Princess Veronica as a 'spoiled rotten whiny little brat'. I know I hate her guts but she IS a princess.**

 **53\. Connected to number 50, you are NOT allowed to write an Alfonse/Bruno story. Yes Commander Anna, that means you.**

 **54\. The Commander is NOT allowed to take pictures of heroes with swimsuits. Have you learned of what happened last time?**

 **55\. Making jokes about a barbeque party is FORBIDDEN. I don't want you to come here and whine to me when all of you are beaten by the Tryfing.**

 **56\. You are NOT allowed to question about Ike's sexuality. Just because he has an A support with Soren doesn't mean that he's gay.**

 **57\. The archers are NOT allowed to have the best sniping contest. The magicians are complaining to me now.**

 **58\. Making lobster jokes is ALSO forbidden so I don't want you guys coming here and complained that you are electrified by the Raijinto.**

 **59\. Xander is NOT allowed to murder the archers, especially Takumi. That's it, I'm pairing you with Ryoma!**

 **60\. Inigo/Laslow is NOT allowed to drag Roy and taught him how to dance. Ninian's dances are ENTIRELY different to your mother!**

If you don't follow what is written, I will add more to my list.

-Kiran

* * *

 **You can still suggest some things, if you like!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	3. Numbers 61-90

**Late for the update! We were celebrating All Saint's Day so I forgot to update this fic. This will be short.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: number 61-70 are from Vanillite, 71-73 are from Unzealots, 74 is from ilovefonandalaude, 75 is from Omega-Neos, and 76 is from stuckinfehhell. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of the Heroes,

Since Halloween is already ended and you didn't follow the rules again, I add some of these laws:

 **61\. Connected to number 34: Hector is not allowed to exit an outhouse while Smash Mouth's All Star plays in the background.**

 **62\. Don't refer to Xander as Cup Noodles.**

 **63\. Don't try to ship Klein and Clarisse (her name is Kleine for some reasons) just because of their similar names. She might try to kill him.**

 **64\. Nobody should make Aladdin jokes around Jaffar, The Little Mermaid jokes around Ursula, and Marvel jokes around Hawkeye. It's not funny.**

 **65\. No one should tell Tobin to shut up. Especially Gray.**

 **66\. Nobody should say "It's Hero Time!" around Marth, Eliwood, or Merric.**

 **67\. Connected to number 66, don't say "It's high noon." around Chrom, Ryoma, or Shigure. What is this, voice actor jokes?!**

 **68\. No one call Chrom "Google Chrom".**

 **69\. Roy should not be referred to as "Our Boy". That applies to everyone and we're NOT in Smash, people!**

 **70\. Connected to number 36, No one is allowed to get Poké Balls from other dimensions and attempt to capture any manaketes**

 **71\. No one steals my personal items especially the ones that plays music of various kinds, I know your sick of listen the same ones but these items are off!**

 **72\. No more asking about what is kinds of weapons my world uses. Those weapons will kill you regards how high your stats are, they will one shot you down.**

 **73\. Stop asking me to draw a scenery portrait of you guys in it, I already did of a personal request of Anna (which I regret now) to cheer Alfonse out.**

 **74\. Niles is NOT allowed to be in a room with male Corrin ALONE. Just because your cute little boyfriend is here doesn't mean that you can have your way with him.**

 **75\. No more making survival lists on which World of Blazing character would live past the events of the World of Binding! Eliwood is forcing me to write this as he has been put at the number 1 on every single list!**

 **76\. Niles is not allowed to harass the resident nobles with his language. I'm already getting complaints from Clarine and Serra (Even if her birthright is questionable.) Even Julia is moaning. Seliph's going to kill you.**

 **77\. Neko Sakura is NOT allowed to jumpscare the tome people. They are afraid of you now.**

 **78\. While the armor people are very useful and they are our saving grace against physical and magical attacks, please don't call them slow! Arden is already had enough of that from his homeworld.**

 **79\. Arvis is NOT allowed to use ANY of the horse people as your target practice. That's it! I'll ask Female Robin to write an explicit Sigurd/Arvis yaoi story if you don't stop!**

 **80\. The Corrins are NOT allowed to murder Ninian because she beat you guys at the previous Voting Gauntlet. Do you want to face an angry Red-headed father-son team? They're scary.**

 **81\. The 'Choose Your Legend' poll are based on the popularity of each hero so please, STOP making death threats at the first and second runner ups! Lyn, Lucina, Ike and Roy are complaing to me now.**

 **82\. Alfonse is NOT allowed to complain about Bruno.**

 **83\. Alfonse is really NOT allowed to complain about every hero that I send home. That's it! I'll make the 'Noctis joke' if you don't stop.**

 **84\. Fighting in a summer attire during the month of October and November is NOT suitable for everyone, so I advice you to wear sufficient clothing. Yes even you, Elise.**

 **85\. Camilla is NOT allowed to smother the Corrins with her chest.**

 **86\. Camilla is really NOT allowed to smother our loli mamkutes with her chest! Even Tiki can't breath because of that!**

 **87\. Ayra is NOT allowed to challenge either Karel or Bartre in a duel. What? You remind them of Karla? You two are similar, by the way.**

 **88\. Ursula and Lloyd are NOT allowed to murder Eliwood.**

 **89\. Ursula and Lloyd are really NOT allowed to murder Zephiel either. I know it was 20 years too late.**

 **90\. The current participants who are now fighting at the upcoming VG (the shorthaired ladies vs the long haired gents) are NOT allowed to shout at each other if one of you win because of fanservice.**

If you don't follow what is written, I will add more.

-Kiran.

* * *

 **You can suggest your ideas here!**

 **As always, criticism is welcme!**


	4. Numbers 91-115

**Sorry for the slow update! We have one week holiday in our place due to a certain event and loads of schoolwork has been waiting for me so I have this chance to type this on the lappy(aka laptop).**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: numbers 91-94 are from Unzealots, number 95 is from Omega-Neos, numbers 96-101 are from Vanillite, number 102 is from DuskAura, number 103 is from thefellbloodauthor , number 104 is from stuckinfehhell, number 105 is from ilovefonandalaude, and numbers 106 and 107 are from Ocharlos. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of the Heroes:

Since the VG has been ended (with Shanna as the declared winner while dodging some arrows courtesy of an angry and pissed off Takumi) and all of you didn't follow the rules again, I will add some of these laws. Roy is already complaining to me now why all of these laws are related to him:

 **91\. Connected to number 71, WHO EVER STOLE MY SNACKS (MY world snacks), I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! Did you want to end up like Gauis where I took away everything especially his candy and force him to watch me burn them in flames? Because I'm getting sick of it. Just ask for one and I would share some with you, expect for my personal items those are off.**

 **92\. To all Heroes in the Order, you are not allowed to be near me when I deiced to play a game called Heroes of the Storm or a game called Overwatch. I'm not sure how you manage find that secret room in my room, but for all that is holy and sane do not ask me to try and summon those heroes! These heroes are way out of your league and I'm pretty sure they can't be summoned regardless how OP they are.**

 **93\. Anna is not allowed to take pictures (Snap-shot Tome) of me of various different clothing I wear and try to sell them to the order of heroes. I don't care how much money you make Anna but you're not allowed to take picture of me in different clothing I already have all the male (well some) heroes asking me what's the latest fashion trend in my world so they can woo the ladies.**

 **94\. Too all small young heroes and especially the ones that look young and small, you are not allowed to accept candy from strangers after Halloween is over. We have Alm, Roy, Nino already scar for life because they thought they were getting free candy from a creepy old guy in a white dirty horse wagon. We're doing this for you own good and enforcing our much older heroes to inspect every horse carriage wagon that come across us and sale us some supplies and if it's some creep, well let's just say their gonna rethink their life choices now or something much worse will happen.**

 **95\. THERE WILL BE NO MORE BARBEQUE JOKES! Deirdre is already pissed at Arvis for doing them and killing Sigurd and so is Seliph!**

 **96\. Don't kidnap Ice type Pokémon and force them to kill manaketes. Nowi is too scared to eat ice cream now because it reminds her of Vanilluxe.**

 **97\. No one is allowed to have a religious argument on which divine being or beings is or are the right ones, which includes Naga, Mila, Duma, the other eleven crusaders from Jugdral, the Eight Heroes of Elibe, ESPECIALLY Saint Elimine, Latona, Formortiis, Ashera, Yune, Asheruna, Grima, and Anankos. That also includes ones from other dimensions like Din, Nayru, Farore, Hylia, Palutena, Cosmos, Chaos, or Arceus.**

 **98\. Related to numbers 34 and 61, No one is allowed to call Eliwood "Donkey" or "Eliwoodonkey". The Shrek jokes are getting very annoying.**

 **99\. No one from Smash is allowed to kidnap Guzma from the Pokémon realm and force him to have a "boi" duel with Roy.**

 **100\. Connected to number 99, no one is allowed to bring together Roy, Guzma, the King from Zelda CD-i, and a frog on a unicycle to have a massive battle of the bois. Roy have enough of these!**

 **101\. Lucina is not allowed to play Skyrim, due to one of the characters sounding eerily similar to her.**

 **102\. To all glass cannon mages, you are NOT allowed to use Close Counter. You will be destroyed.**

 **103\. Do not make dad jokes, Alm keeps crying about it.**

 **104\. Please for all that is holy, DO NOT ASK ME WHAT WORLD I COME FROM. The mechanics in my world would end up being gobblegook to you (AKA nonsense). Don't even ask the Smash Group. That includes Chrom and Adult Tiki.**

 **105\. Niles is NOT allowed to make male Corrin wear swim trunks or a maid outfit, just because his female counterpart has a summer outfit. What? Corrin likes the swim trunks? Niles, stop forcing your boyfriend to wear the maid outfit, just because he looks cute in the summer outfit doesn't mean he's going to look cute...now look what you made me do Niles, now I can't stop imagining male Corrin in a maid outfit and have a pity of the poor guy!**

 **106\. Both Robins are NOT allowed to make the Rob-in/Rob-out joke, it isn't funny anymore.**

 **107\. Connected to number 106, both Corrins are NOT allowed to try Corr-in/Corr-out joke, just changing the name it won't make it funny again.**

 **108\. While the dancers are considered a soothing delight to our army, please don't be frustrated and kill the enemy dancer. Just calm down and kill them without frustration.**

 **109\. Serra is NOT allowed to annoy the dagger users, especially Jaffar.**

 **110\. Serra is really NOT allowed to annoy all colorless units. You must be thankful that Erk isn't summoned yet or else he and Matthew will plot a coup-de-eta against you.**

 **111\. Ayra may be scary but useful to our army but next time if you see an enemy Ayra, I advise you to FLEE! Do you want a repeat of what happened to Ike last time?!**

 **112\. The villains are not allowed to assassinate me nor defying my orders. It's absolute, even you, Michalis!**

 **113\. Calling Shanna a 'Hoshidan Slayer' is NOT funny just because she defeated two of the three of its royal family members in the recently finished VG. Whoever joke this will be Takumi's live dummy for the rest of the day.**

 **114\. As connected to number 113, that includes you, Leo!**

 **115\. Connected to number 113 also, Hinata and Oboro are NOT allowed to stab Shanna with arrows. She is complaining to her 'Chief' now.**

If don't followed these laws above, I will add more.

-Kiran

* * *

 **That's it! you can still submit your ideas!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	5. Numbers 116-138

**For the celebration of the opening of Book 2, I'm going to present to you the new batch of Kiran's list!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: No. 116 is from Randomsmashfan 64, nos. 117-120 are from ilovefonandalaude, nos. 121- 122 are from GuestTM, nos. 123-124 are from stuckinfehhell, 125-126 are from itsLALM, nos. 127-128 are from Caius Rocker, and nos.129-134 are from agarfinkel. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of the Heroes:

Since we have a new threat looming around and a new ally joining in our Order (Welcome, Princess Fjorm!) but all of you didn't follow the rules again, I will add these laws that you will NOT allowed to do:

 **116\. Unless you're a green unit or a good mage killer, STAY AWAY FROM REINHARDT! We already racked up to many loses because of that little thundercock.**

 **117\. No one is allowed to reference the gauntlet fight between Chrom and Ephraim, even though it was so epic and it reminded me of an anime fight scene between a lancer and archer (who uses swords). Now I can't stop imagining Chrom and Ephraim as those characters. Damn that fight was so good.**

 **118\. Anna is not allowed to ask Sharena or Alfonse to open portals to other worlds or dimensions just to see if a female version of me ended up with Alfonse...Anna did what?! We did?!**

 **119\. No one is allowed to ask the Corrin's who their dad is and if their dad gets to be summonable; along with Mikoto, just let them have their happy and bittersweet reunion..okay who let Gaius cut onions?**

 **120\. Connected to number 119, you are not allowed to ask Azura where her and the Corrins' were born in. Do you want the Corrins to relive about what happened to Azura and make them go crazy!?**

 **121\. Our panic users are to stay away from our Blade tome users, especially Nino.**

 **122\. Thou shalt not fuck with any armor unit on a defense tile. Ever. Or Chrom and Lukas, for that matter.**

 **123\. Connected to rule 55, don't complain to me if you get shot with Fujin Yumi's arrows by Takumi if you called him a pineapple- he is still sore from the recent VG, especially since there are images of him with his hair cut short because he lost. (PS- don't bother Soren either. He's been seeing these images as well.)**

 **124\. Still connected to rule 55, don't call the following people these names: LeoTomato (I know his obsession with these knows no bounds but cut it out!), ReinhardtTinyHands, HinokaChili, CamillaBigboobs, SigurdBarbeque, etc. You will be severely injured by some of these people.**

 **125\. Please refrain from putting any form of poison into Dorcas' mutton. Antitoxins are rather expensive.**

 **126\. Stop attempting to kill Katarina for swift sparrow, assigning bodyguards is hard when said bodyguards also want swift sparrow.**

 **127\. Karel, you are forbidden to play DOOM; especially at night. Seriously, it's annoying to hear your screams of excitement in the middle of the night where everyone is sleeping.**

 **128\. Reinhardt, magic ISN'T everything! Hector and the Green Tome people are tired of the same thing and I don't want some complains from them!**

 **129\. Camilla, quit complaining about being the only Nohrian sibling to not have a swimsuit.**

 **130\. Young Tiki, stop asking the older you about what happens in the future.**

 **131\. Marth, quit asking Adult Tiki about how Altea became part of Plegia.**

 **132\. Alm and Celica, quit asking Adult Tiki about the state of Valentia in Awakening.**

 **133\. Whoever was in the Clerics Voting Gauntlet, stop bashing Elise with your staves just because she beat you. Otherwise, you will have deal with Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Corrin.**

 **134\. Connected to no. 37, don't make any jokes about Alm piercing Celica with the Falchion.**

 **135\. For all that is holy, please DON'T refer to Princess Fjorm as Elsa!**

 **136\. Connected to no. 135, DON'T sing 'Let it go' when she is around. Whoever sings that song will be Arvis' barbeque target for the day.**

 **137\. To all boys: while you are fighting the Fire Kingdom, STAY AWAY FROM LOKI! She's too distractive and too fanservice-y!**

 **138\. Connected to no. 137, while all the girls are allowed to murder Loki, please DON'T approach her to give some advice- SHARENA, COME BACK HERE!**

If all of you didn't follow the rules again, I will add more.

-Kiran.

* * *

 **You can suggest some of your ideas if you like!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	6. Numbers 139-180

**Thanks for reading! Here's the new batch of laws!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: no. 139 is from Omega-Neos, no. 140 is from Ghost of Magic, nos. 141-149 are from Unzealots (yup, the guest who has the same comment was him/her), nos. 150-156 are from Vanillite, nos. 157-159 are from ilovefonandalaude, nos. 160-168 are from PikaLoverNYA, nos. 169-170 are from stuckinfehhell through daniellanicoleleyvaojastro, and nos. 171-176 are from agarfinkel. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of the Heroes:

Since all of you didn't follow the rules for the sixth time, I ask Gaius and Matthew to post this at the bulletin board, and ignore the two Muspell girls, Sharena bring them here to either annoy me or flirting me:

 **139\. ARVIS, FJORM, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM EACH OTHER! We don't need another case of 4th degree burns, frostbite, blindness, and loss of limbs! Poor Arden, Black Knight, Hector, Gwendolyn, Ameila, Jakob, Henry, Effie, Draug, Sheena and Zephiel got cooked alive during all the ordeals!**

 **140\. Niles and Joshua are not allowed to gamble!**

 **141\. Fjorm I know you're in debt to me and want to help but for now on you are ban on trying to give me a bath especially when you're naked doing it! I can take care of myself, also many of our female heroes are giving me weird looks and all the male heroes are congratulation me on the relationship. I couldn't leave my room for 1 second without any of the much older Heroes giving me the talk about love and sex talk...**

 **142\. Sharena, don't bring Loki or Laevation to our home base or near me after each battle. I know you want to make new hero friends, but please do not add those two in- wait you did and they want to get to know me but- and they bake cookies for me with love -and you say they can stay here when they're not doing anything from King Surtr?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! No I do not care about the advantage we can get, I do not want more- and you let them stay and already log them in our heroes' book? Great!**

 **143\. To all Order of Heroes Loki and Laevatein will be our temporary heroes or maybe permanent until further notices. Also as much as you all want to murder them or get to know them (I know you horny male Heroes you can drop it), I advise you all to not kill them or ask romance advice.**

 **144\. Loki please do not try to enter my room and sleep with me in bed naked, I already in-enhance my door with magical barriers and deploy the highest security system I put in my room to prevent you from entering. Don't bother trying to dispel them. I already place many hexes on them.**

 **145\. Laevatein, I know you don't talk much but can you not call me onii-chan, as much I find it cute don't say it in front of the other heroes or better yet don't ever again. What do you mean I can't stop it, what do you mean I might call you my adorable sister, where not even related or share the skin color!**

 **146\. Fjorm, please try not to freeze other heroes when you get nervous around them. Our fire tome users are getting quite sick and tired of thawing our frozen heroes out.**

 **147\. Camilla you will not host that thing in our order. Just because you want to host the competition doesn't mean you have to host it in the first place! I already think our male heroes are getting too feisty to resist any female heroes with let's say good assets.**

 **148\. Fjorm, Loki, Laevatein, and Sharena, you are not allowed to stand near me by a 20 feet circle, this will expand more if you guys keep doing this, most of the Heroes are thinking I'm doing a harem, please stop this nonsense by putting your chest near my face I already have lost too many blood due to nose bleed and Alfonse trying to stab me for seducing his sister.**

 **149\. Anna I will burn all the things you hold dear and love to my endless pit of fire we just installed if I see you trying to take a picture of me with Fjorm, Sharena, Loki, and Laevatein in most awkward or lewd position. I mean this and will have my best bodyguards watching you 24/7. Also no, you can't bribe them with anything because their robotic and will follow my command, you will never figure out why.**

 **150\. No one is allowed to sing the Camp Lazlo theme in front of Laslow or Inigo.**

 **151\. No one should request Olivia to dance for Inigo, and Azura to Shigure. That's just plain wrong.**

 **152\. Don't refer to the Pegasus trio as Huey, Dewey, and Louie.**

 **153\. Related to no. 152, don't call Michalis "Uncle Scrooge".**

 **154\. NOBODY is allowed to go on Serenes Forest and read the nonsensical story.**

 **155\. No one is allowed to play the song Shiny from Moana in front of Ryoma. He's not a crab.**

 **156\. Azura is also not allowed to play Skyrim, due to a character being named Azura.**

 **157\. When Shiro is able to be summonable, he is not allowed to ask shigure or his dad what time is it.**

 **158\. No Ryoma, you are not allowed to ground Shiro just because he sided with the fire kingdom.**

 **159\. No one is allowed to make "everything changed when the fire kingdom attacked"(avatar the last airbender joke) jokes...you people are cruel, that show is my childhood.**

 **160\. DO NOT question about on how Chrom and Lucina got their hands on Gaius's Confect. They used it on their allies in a cross dimension conflict... FOR A GOOD REASON!**

 **161\. Also, don't ask them about their allies during their cross dimension journey. ESPECIALLY the villains they faced. Seriously, you don't want to know, nor their worlds that they live and their backgrounds and affairs. Just Don't.**

 **162\. Roy, NEVER murder Ike for replacing you in Brawl! You just got your chance in the 4th one! Marth and Soren complained this to me ONCE!**

 **163\. Solei, NEVER flirt Olivia. You may flirt other girls but not her. SHE'S YOUR GRANDMOTHER FOR PETE'S SAKE!**

 **164\. To the Smash Crew who appeared in Brawl, never bring a certain trainer who knows about type advantages and disadvantages. That kid is ALL GROWN UP AND IS ON ANOTHER REGION THAT YOU NEVER HEARD OF!**

 **165\. DO NOT PAIR MARTH WITH IKE! Seriously! Caeda and Soren are going to murder me!**

 **166\. NEVER PAIR Ephraim with Eirika romantically! I can't stand any of the incest. That includes ANY SIBLINGS, BOTH IN BLOOD, STEPSIBLINGS AND ADOPTED ONES!**

 **167\. For the Smash Crew who appeared in Brawl. If you want to introduce the trainer of Charizard to the ones who appeared in the fourth, NEVER bring your weapons to the Pokémon World. There's a Pokémon that's actually shaped like a sword so trainers might confuse it for a Pokémon like that.**

 **168\. Don't force me to summon Link from Hyrule. He may be the hero BUT HE HAD MANY INCARNATIONS! Plus, I don't want him to make archers from trying to challenge him. AND HE'S NOT EVEN A FIRE EMBLEM CHARACTER!**

 **169\. Lissa, stop pranking all fellow Heroes. I've caught you twice and the one time I didn't, Michalis came here threatening me!**

 **170\. Tharja and Rhajat are to stop stalking both versions of Robins and Corrins. I getting complaints from both parties.**

 **171\. Tharja and Rhajat are not to be left alone together. I do not want them teaming up in order to capture their respective targets (Robin for Tharja and Corrin for Rhajat).**

 **172\. Elise, stop complaining about not having an adorable costume just because Sakura has one and you don't.**

 **173\. Connected to no. 37, don't make any jokes about Xander cutting down Elise with Siegfried.**

 **174\. Also to no. 37, don't make any jokes about Berkut offering up his fiance to Satan. Hector, I have enough of your jokes. If you do that again, I'll call Oswin!**

 **175\. Sigurd, stop trying to kill Arvis every time you see him (and stop calling him an evil dastard).**

 **176\. Stop asking Fjorm if there are ice giants in her kingdom (I know that her kingdom has the same name as some mythological ice planet).**

 **177\. While facing Princess Veronica, STOP singing Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face' in front of her! Whoever sings that song will be Takumi's live dummy for the day.**

 **178\. Shiro, you are NOT allowed to challenge the edgy sword people. They're dangerous and you don't know what they- RYOMA, GET YOUR SON AND HAVE HIM SOME DISCIPLINE!**

 **179\. Ike is NOT allowed to be near Roy 30 feet circle from now on. The redhead's potential wives are now complaining to me that you are near him- what? You like him? As a friend? You and he are friends already!**

 **180\. Next time if we face King Surtr, don't ask to get some cold water made by Felicia or from Ilia! The flying units are already complaining to me now!**

If you don't follow these laws, I will add more.

-Kiran.

* * *

 **You can suggest some ideas! Don't be shy!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	7. Numbers 181-240

**Thanks for reading! So, here goes the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: nos. 181-200 are from Unzealots (who's Hanzo and Genji, anyway?) nos. 201-207 are from Vanillite, nos. 208- 213 are from agarfinkel , nos. 215-222 are from PikaLoverNYA, nos. 223-228 are from Fan of Fanfics21, nos. 229-237 are from KiraLight-san and 238-239 are from A wild guess. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of the Heroes:

Since you didn't follow the rules for the seventh time, I added more in the bulletin board. By the way, we have guests from the other realm so behave like civilized people. Oh, and don't ask why Roy has a Gible; The Pokémon Trainer gave that to him as a gift:

 **181\. Loki stop asking all the females heroes what underwear I wear this is quite disturbing and uncomfortable even to most male heroes to hear, also stop trying to steal them too. I'm already on my 10th set already!**

 **182\. Loki as much as you want to apprentice of joining us (or let say you force yourself) Stop saying you will one day conquer me for love and stop getting into any fights with other female heroes who just want to talk. Our medical supply can't heal you every day, you how much staff these cost- wait minute. ANNA GET BACK HERE!**

 **183\. Niles stop giving Fjorm advice on how to repay my debt, I already told she doesn't have too but making her wear a maid outfit with cat ears to repay me dose not solve the problem, instead it made Loki, Sharena, and Laevatein wear the same outfit too to earn my attention ( will maybe Sharena want to do for giggles). Plus Alfonse is already made a sword called sister stealer and he going to use that on me!**

 **184\. Laevatien, stop using our close range fighter to practice your swordplay just to train yourself. Most of them are complaining about the 3rd degree burns and burn cuts you give them and Chrom, Ephraim, Lucian, Ryoma, Ike, Xander, Black Knight, Hector, Zephiel, Alm, Athena, Ayra and somehow Seliph won't stop pestering me just fight to you! They already think I'm your brother, plus I don't want to re-fix the training grounds again when you're done with you know how much of the repairs we have to fix training grounds after their practice? A lot and with you into the mix it's going to be expensive again with the wounds you add on them and the cost of medical supply to replenish.**

 **185\. Sharena, stop making a fanfic about me and Fjorm. I saw the story you wrote. Please burn it when you get the chance or I will have Arvis use you for target practice.**

 **186\. Fjorm will I do appreciate the food you cook for me just to repay me back (Even though you don't owe me anything), but I hereby ban you from the kitchen and cooking all together. Somehow your food was alive and very resistance on every magical spells or physical damaged. We have it cage and lock in our monster dungeon that somehow Anna predicted going to be use- I'll be right back. ANNA!**

 **187\. No one is allowed to play GOD OF WAR. I already caught Karel playing it and was thinking of conquering all the gods to become a god himself. I do not want to deal with heroes become gods.**

 **188\. Due to unknown circumstances, the Heroes named Genji and Hanzo will be hero for a month until they can get back to their worlds. So please treat them with honor and respect. Also too all our female manakete members please have your emotions check they complain about the stares you give them and the grins.**

 **189\. Too all our archers stop asking pestering why he can curve his arrows, or make one arrow into multiply arrows, or how he can sense an enemy with just his arrow, OR HOW HE CAN SUMMON TWO DRAGONS OUT FROM HIS ARROWS! He's already had enough of these childish things so please lay off the questions!**

 **190\. Takumi, stop bothering Hanzo to train you how to unleash the dragons this is getting tried even for Hanzo.**

 **191\. Genji, as much you like your human form better please try not to stir up our manekete residence, they already have strange dreams of you per- nope not saying that.**

 **192\. To all our swordfighters, stop challenge Genji just because he MADA MADA you each time you get defeated by him. He's that good with his dragon blade.**

 **193\. Marth, Chorm, Lucian, and Alm are not to complain why their Falchion can't one hit heroes like Genji's dragon blade can do. He can only use it in a short amount of time before resealing back into his sheath. Be glad you can blades all the time while he can use it in short moments.**

 **194\. Hanzo stop Hanzoing your arrows blindly you already one shot too many heroes of blind fire hitting their marks and making our archers depress and all huddled in the corner of the castle saying their worthless and praising you as a god of archers. They EVEN BUILD A STATUE OF YOU!**

 **195\. Fjorm, don't ask permission from me or Alfonse before your turn our only water source into a frozen lake to Ice skate.**

 **196\. To our Manakete Heroes stop asking for to make them stay here forever, I already say they're gonna be here for a month not and eternity so you can mate with them and have tons babies! Our budget can't afford to feed babies at this time!**

 **197\. Xander and Ryoma, please talk to your sons where do babies come from. I think you should be the one to tell this to them. After all your all both men right?**

 **198\. To all heroes stop asking me to summon Saitama form One Punch Man just to one punch the villains you hate and villains that goes the same thing from you.**

 **199\. Stop asking me why you guys only have one TV in the recreation room and one console system. I gave you those to entertain yourself bother me again will take those back.**

 **200\. TO ALL OF THE ORDER OF HEROES MEMBERS! You have to ask me and me only if you want anime stuff from my world I take request and it will take 3-7 business days depending on my world day. Also you have to pay me you're not getting if for free. That means you too Anna and Alfonse!**

 **201\. The new characters (and Odin) aren't allowed to watch the Thor films in the MCU. Mass confusion everywhere.**

 **202\. Alm is not allowed to watch Doctor Strange because of the time he went up to a boss and said "I've come to bargain." and repeatedly used Mila's Turnwheel over and over to annoy the boss after he constantly gets killed.**

 **203\. No one is allowed to play songs from the newest Pixar film in front of Hector. The film also has a character named Hector.**

 **204\. Don't call Takumi "Betrayal".**

 **205\. Siegbert is not allowed to watch Sesame Street. (You're not named after Bert)**

 **206\. Nobody is allowed to talk about the time Marth didn't wear any pants.**

 **207\. Do not play the Phineas and Ferb theme in front of Saizo and Kaze (If he's sumonable).**

 **208\. Stop singing the "Crab People" song from South Park while around Ryoma**

 **209\. Anyone who was in Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector's army (except for Eliwood, Hector, Rebecca, Hawkeye, and Karel), stop asking Bartre about what happens to you in twenty years**

 **210\. Connected to no. 37, don't make any jokes about Celica being offered up to Satan**

 **211\. Hector, stop trying to kill Roy every time you see him with Lilina.**

 **212\. Gaius- quit boasting about how you're the only Awakening character to have a swimsuit in both Heroes and Awakening.**

 **213\. To whoever is in the upcoming Enduring Love Voting Gauntlet, stop arguing about how the love you have for your respective person is greater than the others (the same goes for you Priscilla. Stop boasting about how much you love your brother)**

 **214\. Connected to no. 213, Sigurd is NOT allowed to make a bet with Arvis. I don't care if one of you lose will be wearing a frilly dress but don't cry to me if you lost to either to your next opponents in the final round!**

 **215\. Don't you dare look at my secret music list or else, I will knock you down with a MALLET! I did this to Anna and Niles LAST TIME!**

 **216\. Lucina, no, you are not going to meet either Celebi or Dialga. That's OFF-LIMITS even though they are associated with time.**

 **217\. While I let you ALL watch the Smash Crew having the Smash Battle with the Smashers, DO NOT ASK ME TO SUMMON THEM! They have their own affairs to deal with so knock it off!**

 **218\. Fjorm, never ask me to get some Ice-type Pokémon to aid us against King Surtr. THEY WILL DIE SOONER THAN US BECAUSE TYPE DISADVANTAGES!**

 **219\. Shiro, while I let you arm-wrestling everyone, don't forces challenge them. Roy has set a case file to me**

 **220\. Alfonse, NEVER COMPLAIN when I decided to send Marth and Roy for the Smash Melee reunion. They haven't seen Pichu (and Ice Climbers, in Roy's case) after those years.**

 **221\. Fjorm, when the Smasher friends of the Smash Crew visit, don't attack those who are associated with fire. THEY ARE HARMLESS AND FEW OF THEM ARE COMPLAINING ABOUT IT!**

 **222\. Azura, I know how important that song was but... PLEASE STOP SINGING "Lost In thought's all alone" MANY TIMES! SINGING IT MANY TIMES WILL GET EVERYONE BORED so I suggest that you will approach to me so I can give you lyrics of different songs that will fit your voice. Same goes for you, Shigure.**

 **223\. To whoever came up with the idea for Fjorm to be a bride for me to repay her debt, I will find you; make you wear a sign that says "I am the Shipping Lord! And I will S-Rank you whether you like it or not!"**

 **224\. Connected to no. 223, do not refer both Robins from the World of Awakening as "Shipping Lords", they were using tactics to complement their allies strengths and weaknesses.**

 **225\. DON'T ASK ME OF MY LOVE LIFE! It's irritating and invasion of privacy on my part. That means you Sharena!**

 **226\. Solei is banned from singing or learning the Sing skill. All Heroes are suffering from damaged eardrums, including myself.**

 **227\. Anna, you are forbidden to use your snap tome to take lewd pictures of other Heroes and selling them. On the other note do not take pictures of me and selling them either!**

 **228\. To all mages, whenever you're conducting experiments on new spells or anything of similar nature, would you kindly do it out of the castle? Repairing damages are very costly.**

 **229\. Please don't get sacred seals immediately. I know that you want the GHB done quickly, but people will complain about it! Nowi is still crying about her Distant Defense!**

 **230\. Joshua is not allowed to gamble with Arthur. Nuff said.**

 **231\. Don't stack your dishes when Felicia is on kitchen duty. There will be a plate massacre.**

 **232\. Do not use Cymbeline within 200 meters of the camp. You're basically summoning a small sun, Sanaki.**

 **233\. Don't give Arden wrong directions. It took him forever to get back to the camp.**

 **234\. Someone tell Eldigan to kill Chagall if he ever goes home. Even I feel sorry for that guy.**

 **235\. Do not suggest bonfire or ignis as Fjorm's special. Just don't.**

 **236\. Treat Hinoka with respect, not hone fliers fodder.**

 **237\. Please stop checking if Zelgius is just like Alphonse Elric. There is a person in that armor, not an empty soul.**

 **238\. Shiro is not to ask Azama and Chrom on what time it is.**

 **239\. Do not ask me to summon Solgaleo or Lunala. Ultra Wormhole travel can be too dangerous.**

 **240\. Ike is NOT allowed to make 'Piplup jokes' when Roy is attempting to learn his Gible the Draco Meteor move. It's not funny.**

If you don't follow my orders again, I will add more.

-Kiran.

* * *

 **You can suggest some ideas! Don't be shy!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	8. Numbers 241-290

**Thanks for reading! Here comes the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: nos.241-260 anre from Unzealots, nos. 261-263 are from Ghost of Magic, nos. 264-268 are from Heavenschoir, nos. 269-275 are from PikaLoverNYA and nos. 276-279 are from Darkchaser. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of the Heroes:

Since Christmas Day is coming and the VG is already ended (with Tharja as the declared winner again while being chased by a mob of angry crusaders courtesy of a pissed off but embarrassed Sigurd in a frilly dress due that he lost to a bet with Arvis) but all of you didn't follow the rules again, I will post this at the bulletin board. Oh, we have guests too, so be act like civilized people:

 **241\. Attention all heroes after the fiasco of the Shimada brothers (Hanzo and Genji), a portal from the world Overwatch Universe or something similar to mine is now open and each 6 months two guest heroes from that world will be staying here for RNR. Also since the portal open up in my room it will be safe guarded from you guys so none of you guys will be exposed from their world's problems. Anyways please give a warm welcome to our guest Reinhardt Wilhelm and Ana Amari.**

 **242\. Reinhardt (FE), stop asking why Reinhardt (OW) has the same name as you especially when he told he was part of the Crusaders with GIANT ASS ARMOR. I rather do an explanation, especially how you both fight with Honor and Justice.**

 **243\. When Ana once peace and quiet in her room please give her this I would not rather repeat this again after she sleep dart 20 of you guys down due to noise racket. After all she can be very imaginative when she feels like it. (Anna forward those pictures to me, I will let you off the hook this time. Those pictures are too good to pass out).**

 **244\. Reinhardt (OW), stop drinking our entire casket of alcohol and wine. YOU ALREADY DRANK 3 Cellars ALREADY! I had to post guards to guard them also stop smashing them!**

 **245\. Tiki, I'm doing this for your own good but stop dressing Marth as Genji! Marth is already hiding from you in my closet and won't come out! ALSO GET OUT OF MY CLOSEST MARTH!**

 **246\. This goes for any female manaketes stop dressing people who look closely similar to genji! I don't want more people in my closest and- dammit Niles! Get out of my bed!**

 **247\. Ana while I do appreciate the help you give us time to time but can you please stop throwing glass of healing to our allies. They complain broken shards of glass in their heads and feets. Don't worry I got a better healing grenade for you to use just less potent then your own.**

 **248\. To all orders of heroes, please stay out of the special training area during these times (11:00 A.M to 3:00 P.M) our guest hero Reinhardt (OW) accidentally severely wounded Ike, Chrom, and Ephraim during those time. After all he did set those training bots to look like our enemies in the battlefield whenever he wants to helps and he can get a bit handful sometimes.**

 **249\. No Loki you will not have a body pillow of me so you can sleep at night. I know what you do in you rooms and it kind of creepy! The same goes for you Nilies!**

 **250\. No Hector you will not get a rocket hammer like Reinhardt (OW) or his armor. Besides you have your giant ax Armads? I don't care if your jealous about him have longer range attack you have distance counter! Is this about the fire strike? OR his earth shatters? Or that one time he pinned you down with his charge attack?! Hey after all you did ask t him!**

 **251\. Laevatien stop asking me to buy you sweets with those god damn puppy eyes and the quivering lip. That look is making me feel guilty a lot and besides who thought you those anyways? Wait Anna told you this just for me to buy more candy from AT'S IT - ANNA GET YOUR BUTT HERE PRONTO!**

 **252\. Tharja and Rhajat you two hexes are now under supervision. That last hex made me dance to whatever music that's playing through my devices when I was having it repair. Not only that you are forbidden to do any kind of hexes without having my robotic guards supervising you guys. That is all now I need to see a witch doctor about this dancing hex.**

 **253\. To our dancers: NO WAY I WILL DANCE WITH YOU GUYS. Just because I did some sick and cool dance moves does not make me I will teach them to you. Besides with those outfits you all wear I don't think it will match with the song beats and lyrics. Also I was hex to dance to either of this music so forget those dances I did! Especially the singing part because I'm pretty sure Azura is looking at me strange and so is Shigure.**

 **254\. Charlotte, stop complaining why you have to keep wearing the bride outfit to battle. It's not my fault; blame the fan-service and yes I will try to find something suitable for you to wear during off duty battles. Heaven knows how one can wear a bride's outfit to battle and who came up with that stupid idea.**

 **255\. Soleil I told you to not change your clothes anywhere but inside the female bathhouse, female lockers or your room for that matter! I think Siegbert and Shiro are having weird vivid dreams about you now. How I know this? Their father asks me to counsel them about what to do with their dreams. Please change your clothes when no one's looking or change in the designated rooms.**

 **256\. Fjorm, stop freezing the fire place just to make yourself comfortable. Our Heroes are using the fire tome users as torches and bed warmers and they complaining how each of them are rough due to them being the only heat insulation that can stand against the cold. Also stop freezing hot stones we use those for that hot tube- wait a minute we don't own one ANNA!**

 **257\. To the order of the Heroes stop stealing from the local town market just because you don't have enough gold. You're ALL HEROES for crying out loud and I have to pay it with our orders money so don't cry to me why you have little gold to spend on.**

 **258\. NO I will not try to summon the cast of RWBY to fight with us. These girls have their own world's problems and I don't want more hyper active young heroes messing up the rules at it is. Yes I'm talking you guys both Corrins and Robins and also Niles.**

 **259\. Ryoma, stop asking me to bring back Genji just so you can hav duel to the death again. He just outclass you even without his shurikens, hell he even beats you without any weapons and hear I thought you don't hold grudges. Oh that's why you want t him. Don't blame me blame the person who made him in the first places.**

 **260\. Great News Heroes! After saving up gold (well mostly my money and Anna's gold for compensation) I have now open a better and new recreation room! Say good bye to our old one and hello bigger, roomy, spacey, and relaxing Recreation room ever. I also took the liberty of installing some of my world's devices such as two P.C., three more gaming console, and 5 more TVs. But here's the catch the room will be open from 9:00 A.M to 10:00 P.M and no one will be allowed back inside. Also if you happen to break something you will pay for damaged and not me. I can even take this recreation room away if this area gets destroyed a lot since our old one keeps getting destroyed be one of you heroes arguments or debates.**

 **261.** **Rhajat is not allowed to stalk Corrin or Robin, especially since we have enough trouble with Tharja already.**

 **262\. NO ONE is allowed to call Takumi "Tacomi" Gordin almost got turned into a pincushion.**

 **263\. NO ONE is allowed to flirt with Dierdre and Caeda, they are married women and we don't want Sigurd and Marth on your ass, Joshua learned the hard way.**

 **264.** **If the younger heroes see a brown bear pretending to be me. Run!**

 **265\. Heroes are not allowed to play Mortal Kombat. Wait, COME BACK HERE, PERI!**

 **266\. Peri is not allowed to eat hotdogs, sausages and frankfurters. they increases her fetish for intestines!**

 **267\. Connected to no. 266, neither shall Peri cook the above-mentioned intestine-derived meat products.**

 **268\. Please stop asking what a nuke is. It's worse than Formortiis' Demon Light.**

 **269\. Roy, if you want to thank a Pokemon Trainer who gave you that Gible, approach to me so I can take you there but don't complain about his name. Red can be a name as well you know!**

 **270\. To all the villains right here, DON'T ASK THE BADDIES FROM DIFFERENT REALMS TO JOIN YOU! They have their own plans AND they won't cooperate with you! Heck, someone like Bowser can compete with his arch nemesis**

 **271\. Don't make jokes about Chrom getting Falcon Punched. He is crying in the corner for not being able to be in Smash despite being part of Robin's Final Smash.**

 **272\. Connected to no. 162, Eliwood is NOT allowed to murder Ike for replacing Roy in Brawl. Gee, THAT WAS YEARS AGO AND YOU'RE STILL SALTY FOR THAT!**

 **273\. While I invited Red from the Pokemon World, I advise you to stop pressuring him to join us. Marth and Ike haven't seen him since his Charizard joined the fourth Smash alone and he is now an adult.**

 **274\. I know that it was useful but Fjorm, don't drag Red to bring out his Blastoise to defeat the Muspell Kingdom. I heard that fire can beat water.**

 **275\. Azura, no, you can't tell creepy stories on those who gate them. Sakura had just nightmares of it.**

 **276\. DON'T do the infamous Corrin in the house joke.**

 **277\. DON'T also joke about female Robin being an egg cause of her how big her forehead was.**

 **278\. Do not asking Chrom, Shiguru, Ryoma, and Azama to repedeatly to say Ora Ora Ora Ora and to stop asking for stands.**

 **279\. Stop saying winter is coming around Fjorm and to stop asking if white walkers used to live in her kingdom.**

 **280\. While if you guys asking if Santa Claus is exist, don't talk to Anna! She'll ask you for a commission!**

 **281\. If ANYONE pull a 'Danganronpa joke' on the three Elibe Lords (AKA Eliwood, Lyn and Hector), I will find you and have Arvis make a target practice out of you. Is the voice actor jokes take too far?**

 **282\. NO one is allowed to dress up Hector as Santa Claus! He's not amused.**

 **283\. Wearing a skimpy outfit during the month of December and at the same time it is snowing is NOT suitable to everyone so I recommend you to wear warm clothing to combat the cold. Yes Tharja, that means you.**

 **284\. If anyone opens their gifts before Christmas, I will deduct your Hero Merits. It's no joke!**

 **285\. Connected to no. 284, you are not allowed to steal the Christmas gifts of Marth, Roy, Ike, the Robins, the Corrins and Lucina. Oh, Lyn and Chrom count.**

 **286\. Charlotte is NOT allowed to complain why she doesn't have a boyfriend to hug this Christmas. No, you can't hug Xander either.**

 **287\. Stahl is NOT allowed to eat the Christmas foods that I bought from my world! You make our mamkute residents deprived of their sweets!**

 **288\. Zephiel is NOT allowed to be a Scrooge this Christmas. Roy have read a novel called 'A Christmas Carol' so I suggest you borrow that book from him and read it.**

 **289\. While I allowed you to play outside for a snow fight, please don't throw some sharp objects in the snow.**

 **290\. Soleil is NOT allowed to sing some Christmas carols. Seriously, all of us are annoyed because of your singing! Have Azura and Shigure leave the singing instead!**

If you don't follow the rules again, I will add more.

-Kiran.

* * *

 **You can suggest your ideas here! Don't be shy!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!**


	9. Numbers 291-314

**Happy New Year, everyone! Unfortunately, school resumes for me tomorrow so I have to post this real quick.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: nos. 291 is from ilovefonandalaude, nos. 292- 299 are from PikaLoverNYA, nos. 300-301 are from Darkchaser, nos. 302 is from Ghost of Magic and nos. 303-306 are from some person. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of the Heroes:

Due that we are celebrating New Year (and Princess Gunnthra joining us) in Hoshido but you didn't follow the rules again, I will add this new batch of laws for this year:

 **291\. Niles, you are not allowed to change your boyfriend, Corrin's, Christmas gift to something lewd and change his outfit to something like Shigure's so that you can make him dance from you.**

 **292\. While I let you all guys watch various battles from around the multiverse, DON'T EVEN TRY TO ASK ME TO SUMMON THEM! I don't want any more trouble around here.**

 **293\. To our fellow swordswomen: no, you can't make me summon those swords women from around the multiverse. They are very experienced and they might beat you in a few seconds plus they ARE out of your league**

 **294\. To every Swords men and women of the Order, DON'T COMPLAIN WHEN YOU NEVER SEE YOURSELF AT REWIND RUMBLE'S SWORDSMEN FREE-FOR-ALL! They are WAAAYYY experienced than all of you combined (except on the Smash Crew and Chrom) and some will probably destroy you.**

 **295\. For everyone's sake, never play the song "The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny" when everyone having a Free-For-All. It's something that I don't want to talk about.**

 **296\. While I let you watch Got Talent shows at the recreation room, DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO ASK ON HOW DID SOME PEOPLE DID THOSE ACTS!**

 **297\. Connected to no. 296, to the dancers: never ask me on how some can bend their bodies. It's very painful.**

 **298\. To our knife users, never question about acts that has knife throwing as entertainment.**

 **299\. For our safety, FOLLOW THE WARNINGS "Never try this at home". THE WARNING WAS MADE WITH A REASON!**

 **300\. No one is allowed to ask Jagen or Gunther to wear a brown robe and tell Chrom, Ryoma, Azama, or Shigure to use the force. It doesn't exist in this world everyone.**

 **301\. I don't care if you want a light saber to replace Raijinto and Falchion Ryoma and Chrom for one you might actually cut of someone's limbs using it and two just cause they have different colors doesn't mean one color is superior to another nor would they be fair to use in this world since they could just cancel out weapon advantages with them.**

 **302\. NO ONE is to mention how Seliph and Julia are related, it's complicated.**

 **303\. Never ask Clarine and Priscilla who loves their brother more. Both Klein and Raven are afraid.**

 **304\. Never mention Kliff to the Ram kids. Trust me it doesn't end well.**

 **305\. To all the archers, no complaining about not having a brave bow. Just because people have it doesn't mean you must get it.**

 **306\. Don't say "Lowen is a bad unit" in front of Rebecca. It won't end well.**

 **307\. Male Corrin is NOT allowed to complain about why he isn't in the VG.**

 **308\. Connected to no. 307, you are NOT backing out, Ryoma! Just because you take Corrin's slot doesn't mean that you don't want to fight Takumi in the first round.**

 **309\. The participants who are in the recent VG please don't shout at both Camilla and Tharja. Yes, Tharja may be won two VG but give way to the others. Robin and Sigurd are brandishing their weapons now.**

 **310\. Yes Gunnthra, your sister is already being influenced by the idiotic heroes around here so I suggest you will remain sane or join the chaos. It's your choice.**

 **311\. Next time if we face Loki, don't sing the 'Me!Me!Me!' song in front of her. I swear whoever sings that song will be boot camping under Frederick for the entire day.**

 **312\. Valter is NOT allowed to use his sexy tone (or whatever you call it) just to seduce Eirika. It reminds me of a certain blondie that I watched from my laptop- ANNA, GET BACK HERE! YOU TOO, EPHRAIM!**

 **313\. 'I do my best' and 'Prepare yourself' is a common quote so I suggest you not to say 'Hold my beer' after Amelia or Seth say it. Yes Nino and Ike, that means the two of you!**

 **314\. Innes and Ephraim are NOT allowed to compete themselves on who is the best. The last time you did that, Zephiel almost killed me!**

If you don't follow these laws, I will add more.

-Kiran.

* * *

 **You can suggest your laws here!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	10. Numbers 315-360

**I'm back! Unfortunately for me, I have two remaining subjects in my midterm exam so I have to post this before turning study mode (looked at the Sales Law and shocked that there too many articles to study) T_T**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: nos. 315 is from ilovefonandalaude, nos. 316-324 are from Vanillite, 325-329 are from agarfinkel, nos. 330-337 are from PikaLoverNYA, and nos. 338-355 are from Unzealots. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of the Heroes:

Since the VG has been ended (with Azura as the declared winner while comforting a crying Lissa) but all of you didn't follow the rules again, I will add these and it will be found in the purple book near Feh's nests. I noticed that the redhead father-son team are playing a BL game and makes some voice actor jokes out of them, so I'm going to talk to Niles later because I knew he was responsible for that:

 **315\. When New Year's Corrin is summonable Niles, you are not allowed to take him away when I summon him, just so that you can hug him and kiss him- WHAT DID I JUST SAY NILES?**

 **316\. From now on, all of the rules will be written down in a big purple book with "Da Rules" on the cover.**

 **317\. Don't refer to Sigurd as Mang Inasal. Enough with the barbecue jokes!**

 **318\. Nobody is allowed to put a trash can lid on Amelia's head and call her Trashmelia.**

 **319\. Valter (or anyone else) is not allowed to yell "You're tearing me apart, Lissa!". You are NOT Tommy Wiseau.**

 **320\. Nobody is allowed to call Gunter a penguin or make "wenk wenk" noises in his hearing range.**

 **321\. Connected to no. 125, nobody is allowed to poison any mutton that belongs to Dorcas.**

 **322\. Peri is not a platypus. Remember that now or else your head will be found on a pike.**

 **323\. No one is allowed to refer to Black Knight as Burger King.**

 **324\. Connected to no. 323, Ike is not allowed to "order" food from Black Knight.**

 **325\. Whoever is responsible for bringing in the Jadenkaiba drawing of Lucina and Camilla in their Easter outfits, DESTROY IT! I do not want Lucina or Camilla to know about that drawing, otherwise they will be out for blood.**

 **326\. Stop calling Takumi "Soup Boy"**

 **327\. To whoever was in Fire Emblem Warriors: stop asking me to summon Rowan and Lianna.**

 **328\. Stop joking about Surtr using his consort as a weapon. (I am aware of Surtr's weapon, Sinmara, having the same name as some fire demon's consort)**

 **329\. To all of the Hoshidan and Nohrian siblings (except for Camilla and Takumi): Stop complaining about not having a New Year's kimono.**

 **330\. Never show the film version of Hunger Games to Peri and I meant ALL OF IT! I don't want to see her watching any bloodshed there!**

 **331\. Never show any movie films about zombies to the Sherperds. I don't want them to mistake them as Risen. There might a bit similar but ZOMBIES ARE NOT RISEN!**

 **332\. While I invited Rin and Len to this world because I'm one of their fans, to those who appeared in Warriors, don't compare them to Rowan and Lianna. Just because they're twins in opposite genders, having blonde hair and blue eyes doesn't mean they're similar.**

 **333\. Niles, don't ask Len for advice on how to take action on men. Yes, he has lewd songs but this is off limits! That poor boy had enough of this!**

 **334\. While I let you listen to their songs, Azura and Shigure are not allowed to ask Rin and/or Len on how they sang extremely fast. You don't want to know how.**

 **335\. Connected to no. 334, AND DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THEY CHANGED THEIR TONE OF VOICE! IT'S A SECRET THAT IS FORBIDDEN TO KNOW!**

 **336\. Camilla, you CAN'T smother Rin just because she's adorable! She had so much memory about being smothered by her fans so leave her alone.**

 **337\. Whenever you do, Rin and Len, don't sing any songs about incest in front of Ephraim or any siblings who against it. I don't want them to murder both of you like in any songs where you die.**

 **338\. After that last snowball fight fiasco the following heroes are now ban due to many of our order getting hurt for real. Both Robins, Felicia, Hector (was a giant big snowball really that necessary to hit Roy?), Reinhardt (OW), All of the fliers and Cavalier class (you all somehow manage to destroyed 2 acres of forest nearby with snowball somehow) Niles, (you know what you did), Gray, Tobin, The four black fangs, Nino, and last but not least both Fjorm and Gunnthra (was freezing a whole village to make a snow kingdom really that necessary?)**

 **339\. Anna when I said no photography of any kind this includes, Painting the heroes, Vision Orbs Snapshots ( Yea your other sister mention this), Vision Wards, Hex Snapshots, or arrow snapshots and finally stealing my High HD Camera does not mean you have access to all these. You are now under the watch list now. This also includes for stealing the feathers and Badges to make yourself a 5 Star unit which means you're gonna be in the front lines. So yea you're not getting out of this any time soon, hehehe…**

 **340\. NO! I will not summon another me so you can have fun time with him Loki. I already saw what you do in your room.**

 **341\. Chrom, stop complaining that Alfonse looks better in the winter suit than you. You already know he can pull it off without trying.**

 **342\. F!Corrin stop trying to put mistletoe under each doorway so you can finally pair the ones you though it was cute. Xander did not like it when he has to kiss Camus after reading the custom that everyone has to kiss regardless of each gender under mistletoe. This also includes that one time when you lock both Eirika and Valter and forgot to unlock it. They can't even look each other in the eye without blushing and Ephraim is sulking in the corner that He might even called Valter his new brother soon.**

 **343\. Gunnthra, I do not want to sleep on your lap! I'm a grown man and stop treating me like a child. You're reminding me a lot of Camilla when she's doting all of her siblings- crap.**

 **344\. Niles stop trying to dress your boyfriend in a shrine maiden Outfit or a Maids outfit or all that is holy the Nowi's Outfit. I already had seen too many guys in Girls and Women's clothing.**

 **345\. M!Corrin don't blame me for your S support with Niles in fates, blame the fan services people who made it in the first place and wanted a gay couple.**

 **346\. Takumi, stop wishing for Hanzo to be your real father. Your siblings are getting really worried and so am I. This also includes death to all Nohrian, Takumi City (really), both Corrins death in a gruesome matter, extinction to all tomatoes and increase rise of pineapples, the best fighter in the world, marrying your gender bent self and last but not least becoming God. These are some serious problems and I'm putting you some consoling with our guest resident Ana Amari to help cope with these things and if not I have that Memory Wiper I managed to get this Christmas.**

 **347\. Tharja, I know you want to continuing your pursuit on your hexes to get Robin to love you but destroying my robotic guards won't get you out my custody any time soon. Besides that last Hex you manage to pull off somehow manage to hit me and now any time a bad ass music theme plays I enter a combat mode and make destruction in my awake. Also I now have to fight all my heroes after declaring I can take them on with on hand tie behind my back. I somehow won.**

 **348\. Due to people forgetting to close off the computer I now implanted a password and you all have to answer its riddles to log in and now instead the whole day you get one hour and the password changes after each correct answer. Yes I will remove when I feel like it so muahahah!**

 **349\. Ryoma and Chrom I don't know who in the hell gave you those lightsabers or how you even manage to obtain it but give it to me now! Before I send Robotic Guards on you restrain and subdue you two.**

 **350\. To all order of heroes please do not open strange gifts withe the sender name Anonymous when it's gifted to you. I don't want another repeat to what I did to Chrom and Ryoma.**

 **351\. Hinoka and Lucina, yes I know that was way too harsh in my way but those light sabers where too dangerous. They even manage to accidentally killed Roy and Eliwood was very pissed off including Ninian even though Roy can't be killed since I resurrected him. No I will not release them from their prison cells until they learn their lesson.**

 **352\. I was really hoping not to come down to this but since Most of you now do it to get on my nerves MEMES ARE NOW BANNED! In my line sight and 100 foot around me. This also includes those emojis too.**

 **353\. Has anyone seen Laevatein lately? What she back home celebrating her home holiday ok.. but why do I have a feeling it's the burning of a hero statue made of wood-for some reason I need to put this rule in. We will not have the Burning of any Historical people made of wood. Idk why but follow anyways.**

 **354\. Fjorm, babies do not come from storks or peaches or hell even magic! Who told you this false information, Niles or Anna?! Your parents? I'm pretty sure that's not how babies come, from they come from- wait a minutes why I'm giving her the sex talk?! Ana can you please tell her where do babies come from, I need a drink.**

 **355\. Fjorm WHAT I SAY TRYING TO SNEAK IN AND SLE- wait you have a nightmare that I died and everyone died due to Surtr horrible puns? Ok but why can't you ask your sis? Wait, she's sleeping with me, isn't she? Dammit Niles!**

 **356\. If anyone pull a 'DRAMAtical Murder' joke on either Zephiel or Lloyd, I swear that I will pair you with any of them or make a target practice out of you.**

 **357\. Connected to no. 356, that includes you two, Roy and Eliwood! I know you two watched and played that!**

 **358\. Still connected to no. 356, the two mentioned heroes are not allowed to play the game mentioned above. There is a character that are soundly eerie similar to you guys- wait Zephiel, you knew? And you drag Roy to be your partner in battle? And Lloyd is forcing Eliwood to do the same? Great!**

 **359\. Still connected to no. 356, you two are not allowed to make 'Code Geass' jokes on Roy and Eliwood. I know you want payback Zephiel.**

 **360\. For some circumstances, two Final Fantasy characters will be here for a month. They will be visiting the Smash Crew for some evaluation regards to their representative in the tournament. I don't know when they will arrive but please act like civilized people when they here and don't challenge them in a duel! They are waaaayyyy too OP and the Smash Crew are the proof!**

If you don't follow these rules again, I will add more.

-Kiran.

* * *

Alfonse, Sharena and Anna saw all the laws in 'Da Rules' which is placed near Feh's nest.

"Well?" Anna asked to the two royals.

"It's your fault for giving our summoner some headaches, Commander." Sharena deadpans. "At lease these laws can help to manage the stability in the order."

"But do you think it will work?" Alfonse asked.

"I was not a bad idea to-" but suddenly the conversation was cut off when they hear a 'bang!' and a shout saying 'Dammit, Niles!' coming from Kiran.

"You were saying, Commander?" Alfonse and Sharena looked at Anna

Anna waved her hands in the air. "Not my fault!"

* * *

 **You can still suggest your ideas here!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	11. Numbers 361-413

**I have to rewrite some chapters due to errors and sentences, but don't worry, its all okay now.**

 **And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: Nos. 361-380 are from Unzealots, nos. 381- 392 are from Vanillite, nos. 393-397 are from Bloxxerboy and nos. 398-400 are from Darkchaser. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of the Heroes:

After the whole 'BL game' fiasco which Niles is responsible, I will add some laws in the book that is located near Feh's nest. By the way, will somebody get Raven for me? Oliver is chasing after Lucius in circles:

 **361\. To all order of the heroes I'm going to do a few rewrite of some of the rules because most of them are either misspelled, run on sentences, or need to be proofreading in order to make sense. After I realize that some of those rules are not properly corrected in my own way. But that does not mean I will remove them, so be expected to see some rules fix and any loop holes I somehow miss.**

 **362\. Odin I will not allowed you to do dramatic pose in our fight against the Muspell army, just because the show Power Ranger did it and also to prevent you of annoying the other heroes of your dramatic speeches or poses or etc.**

 **363\. No! I will NOT make you a Power Ranger outfit so you can have a unique look! It's dumb, silly and above all waaaay too colorful. Beside your outfit already made it revealing as it is I don't want it to be worse again.**

 **364\. NILES WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WATCHING THAT THING IN THE RECREATION ROOM?! I SAID NO [BLEEP!]STUFF ALLOWED. You got Siegbert, Shiro, Roy, Nino, Soliel, Young Tiki, Sanaki, Seliph, Julia, Fae, Fir, Sakura, Elise, and somehow Alfonse scar for life of that particular scene. I don't even know how you even manage to obtain that thing but for now on you're now under the watch list 24 hours for the rest of your life. I hope you're happy of what you've done.**

 **365\. Bribing me won't help your case at all or black mailing me will work either. Just face it Niles you manage to [BLEEP!] this one up bad. Hell I mind as well put a collar on you to keep track you of where you go- hmmm. I think I will do that soon.**

 **366\. To all Pegasus fliers: stop trying to dye all your horses in the My little Pony color Scheme or renaming name to the character names. This way out of hand and I don't want our resident wyvern knights to- and they somehow manage to set fire on the stables again? Great another bill to pay now.**

 **367\. Azura and Shigure while I did allow you guys to buy a Karaoke Machine with all the hit songs and the dance machines to learn some new dance moves, I advise you to minimize it when you're doing your singing or dancing and lowering the volume. People near your room couldn't sleep because of the noise and racket, and if this keeps up, I'm going to cut the power leading to your room guys.**

 **368\. To all Dagger users: Stop using our knife or kitchen utensils when you all ran out of daggers to throw. Just because you throw them doesn't mean they're gone I mean one of them have 15 sticking on his back! Just go and grab them off once the battle finish or when you're done training. I can't keep on replacing them every once in a while and that includes those special dagger's those are way too expensive for a simple one.**

 **369\. Lucina, stop asking me when you're after friends are going to be summon. I know you miss them but you already have Laslow (Inigo), Odin (Owain) and Selena (Severa)? No, you will not try and summon them yourself, I already have Anna wasted 40 Orbs I been stock piling just for her to summon too many Barst, Jagen, Lon'qu, and finally Saizo. Though the three of them have some uses, but that does not mean how wasteful it is. Lucky I can real seal them back in if there's another duplicate of you guys. Why are you giving me that strange look, Lucina? No put the sword down now!**

 **370\. Until further notice, Lucina will not be participating any of our training season or battle until she calms down. Chrom I need you to see me about Lucian conditioning and also please leave your sword outside.**

 **371\. Ok who in the hell unbox a Bombinomicon when I told everyone not to open any strange gifts? What a wizard came by and drop it? Was it by accident or intentionally. Accident then why- Celica put the book down and slide it towards- no don't you dare read it Celica I mean it... SOMEONE STOP THAT CRAZY BOOKGIRL! Also ALM, WHERE ARE YOU!?**

 **372\. To all Heroes if you see a wizard wearing a skullcow as a hat please give him my thanks for the book, apparently his book (yes it can talk) told me he just threw it after he got bomb form it and also do not read any spell inside the Bombinomicon it will bring you pain and suffering... not from the book but, from me and yes I'm well verse of its spell that it has.**

 **373\. Enough with the Dabs people. You can it once a while but not every day. I already have the Dabpolice just a messenger bird away if this keeps up.**

 **374\. No! I will not summon the Persona User from 3, 4, and 5 to help us in our battles! I don't care the advantage it will brings I know all you Otaku males just wanted to see those female characters. Including the female heroes who all wanted me to summon Kormomaru, Teddie, and Morgana because of their cuteness.**

 **375\. HELL NO! I will not even summon the Sailor Moon cast! I'm pretty sure their combat experience are very low and they you love and magic- pretty much something I don't need right now.**

 **376\. Karel, stop asking me for more violent, gore, colorful language and, god forbids sex scenes with naked NPC. No I will not give those backs go play some kid friendly games like Mario Kart or Animal Crossing to pass the time. Until then, these games are ban for you and pretty much for others until I know your all not going to go crazy and stuff. Like becoming God for example.**

 **377\. Okay who showed Shigure and Azura this anime Love Live School Idol. They somehow learn Japaneses (though technically they did know how to speak just not often use) and are now mimicking the anime girls' voices to match it. Not only that I somehow manage to receive 20 Boxes of Love Live items, clothing, and songs. It made a huge dent in our budget when they gave me the god damn puppy eyes and quivering lips. Also they can only speak that language only due to that anime show I'm going to place them in therapy to have them proper treated.**

 **378\. Anna is now banned near my room and will be properly kick, literally. Why? Because the delivery guy mention about a redhead girl with green eyes who put her finger on her chin. Yeah not hard to describe who that person is. Also you owe me 2000 gold coins with 20% percent interests and don't try to haggle me Anna I will just raise it up. Until then you have the end of two months to come up with payment or face the next 4 months cleaning the bathrooms, flying horse stables, regular Horse stables.**

 **379\. Hector, please return back Reinhardt's (OW) Hammer back. Don't try to lie to me I had security Cameras near our guest rooms and windows and I saw you made off with his hammer. Please return it back or you will be our Red tome mages Target practices, and our sword user training dummies. Also I took away your weapon Armads away and kept it for safe keeping until I find it fit to return it back to you.**

 **380\. Gunnthra while the title did say voice of dreams but could you stop giving me this weird dreams, about me being together with Fjorm, Loki, Laevatien, and Sharena in bed and all uhm... well, I don't know naked- honestly just please stop giving me these dreams. Before I start having these weird sensations and thoughts about me doing- no, no, no. Not going there. Just please stop it. I need some rest at night.**

 **381\. No one is allowed to call Alm "Cosmo".**

 **382\. Connected to no. 381, no one is allowed to call Celica "Wanda".**

 **383\. Connected also to no. 381, nobody is allowed to play the Fairly OddParents theme song when Alm and Celica are around.**

 **384\. Connected to no. 319, Valter is not allowed to enter a room with Marth in it while reciting Tommy Wiseau's "I did not hit her" speech then say "Oh hi Marth"**

 **385\. No one is allowed to put Sigurd, Felicia's sister Flora (if summonable), and Berkut's girlfriend Rinea (if summonable also) in the same room and call them the Barbecue Association. Arvis, I know you're the one responsible for the barbeque jokes. Stop that right now or I'll have Oliver to chase you.**

 **386\. Nobody, and absolutely NOBODY, is allowed to download a copy of the FE8 PME by Mangs. It's way too weird for you guys.**

 **387\. Corrin, do not attempt to blow away people by shouting "Fus Ro Dah!" .You are not in Skyrim!**

 **388\. Connected to no.387, Roy is not allowed to do that either.**

 **389\. No one is allowed to ask Marth about "Super Saiyan Marth in Fiaa Emburem the Musical". It's not funny.**

 **390\. Fjorm and Gunnthra are forbidden from watching Frozen.**

 **391\. Gray, do NOT read Fifty Shades of Grey! It has nothing to do with you.**

 **392\. Nobody is allowed to utter the word "disgusting" near Ephraim.**

 **393\. Do not attempt to Rick Roll me. That joke ended a long time ago.**

 **394\. Takumi, I have no idea how you got a sniper rifle, but give it to me this instant before I send my robot guards to get it!**

 **395\. Lissa, don't try to kill Azura for winning the last VG. The real blame should be on the fans.**

 **396\. While I try to find a way to bring the Sword Art Online gang back to their world (how did they get here? No one knows), all archers are not allowed to challenge Sinon to a shooting competition. She will destroy you.**

 **397\. To all Reds, you are not allowed to duel Kirito. He and his dual swords will destroy you.**

 **398\. Due to the amount of strange questions I am getting from everyone cause of VR chat it is now officially banned from being played on any of the computers.**

 **399\. Anyone who now says/does the following do you know da whey, clicking sounds, spitting sounds, or anything else related to the Ugandan Knuckles meme within my hearing range will now be forced to the VR chat Ugandan Knuckles Island for a minimum of a week.**

 **400\. Laundry detergent pods will now only be allowed in the laundry room and nowhere else due to both Nowi and Young Tiki trying to eat them and as a further note I have set up robot guards both inside and outside the door so that they will search anyone to make sure you're not taking any with you.**

 **401\. Ike is NOT allowed to steal Zelgius' helmet and using it for puns. He's already activating his Black Luna right now to people standing in his way!**

 **402\. Micaiah is NOT allowed to team up with Niles. Why? Because she likes explicit BL games and stories and teaming up with Niles will worsen the situation!**

 **403\. Oliver is NOT allowed to chase after Lucius. I don't care if he reminds you of a certain Heron in Ike's group but I don't want to come to me crying because of a certain axe user chasing after you.**

 **404\. Micaiah, you're not allowed to say to Sothe that Ike is the 'father of his (Sothe's) children'. The last time you say that, Soren heard that statement within 30 feet and he's beating the living daylights out of Sothe. No, you are NOT going to say that to Roy either.**

 **405\. Legion is NOT allowed to be dressed up as Jason just to assassinate Marth. Who gave you that idea? Clarisse? And Halloween is still far away!**

 **406\. To all reds: you are NOT allowed to complain why Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucina and the Corrins have badass swords! It was a gift from the Final Fantasy representative in the Smash Tournament. And no! You're not going to ask them to exchange with your own sword for them.**

 **407\. Yes Eliwood, you regretted that you played that BL game with your son because I threatened you to force summon Marcus to reprimand you if you two don't stop. Now, you are NOT allowed to be on the battlefield for one week.**

 **408\. Ike, don't wish to me that Reyson, Leanne and Rafiel to be summoned in our Order! Yes, they are helpful with their singing abilities but have pity on Lucius! Oliver is chasing after him nonstop!**

 **409\. And connected to no. 408, you're NOT going to wish to summon Tibarn either. He will be teaming up with Raven if that happens.**

 **410\. Don't make some 'Captain America' jokes in front of Arthur because of his armor. That meme is already old!**

 **411\. To all the Heroes: due to that the Training grounds was charred because of multiple trainings (and shenanigans that happened here), I will make a limit that only four member per group will be entering the training grounds. The last time you trained in the TG, you are all fighting on who will be first to train.**

 **412\. Don't ask Clive if his relationship with Fernand is more than friends. I don't want an angry Mathilda chase after you with her ridersbane if she finds out.**

 **413\. While all of you are allowed to bond with one another, please DON'T ship the people who you think are compatible with each other. I don't want you guys to play matchmaker and did I say that I HAVE the only right to pair you guys with ally support?! What? Anna told you that? I have to talk with her pronto!**

If you don't follow these rules again, I will add more.

-Kiran.

* * *

"So, you will be assessing us?" Roy asked the two mysterious visitors in from of him and Ike.

The first one replied. "Yes. He wanted your opinions about his performance in the tournament."

"The reason why he isn't with us is because he has a score to settle with you-know-who." The second one said.

Ike titling his head in agreement with them. He knows who was the second visitor mentioned. "Well, we warned you: our comrades here will be challenging you so our suggestion will be staying out of trouble."

"It can't be helped if they are challenging us." The second one said. "We have a war of our own but since Materia gave us a break, we decided to help you guys in your war."

"Are you sure?" Roy asked. The two visitors nodded.

"Come, we will meet you to the leader in this order." Ike said. And the two visitors followed them.

* * *

 **You can suggest your ideas here! And you can guess who the two mysterious visitors here are (hint: refer to number 360).**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	12. Numbers 414-440

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: Nos. 414-422 are from PikaLover NYA, no. 423 is from Ghost of Magic, no. 424 is from Kpgokj and nos. 425-426 are from Lopmion-12. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of the Heroes:

Since the poll of the CYL is now opened and at the same time, new heroes have been joining us but all of you didn't follow the rules again, I will add more in the 'Da Rules" book. By the way, would somebody be volunteer to keep an eye on Niles? I got a feeling that he is up to something no good:

 **414\. Azura and Shigure, I noticed that you were listening to some songs sung by famous singers all around Asia (except japan) so please try to minimize the number of songs you heard. I don't want you to complain about few Asian languages you find it hard to understand.**

 **415\. While playing Monopoly, please keep your rage intact. I know it was one of those board games that destroy friendships but keep that in mind that it was just as game.**

 **416\. Connected to no. 415, and that include ALL of the Mario Party games. They literally destroy friendships within a few minutes.**

 **417\. I've heard from Rin that Hatsune Miku will be visiting here so be civilized and not acting like rabid fans due to the fact that she's been famous throughout the multiverse.**

 **418\. Connected to no. 417, don't ever ask about the multiverse. It's complicated.**

 **419\. To all the female dancers, don't drag Miku into teaching you about your dances and have her teach you about her dances. Some of them were... inappropriate towards younger heroes.**

 **420\. Connected to no. 420, and don't ask her to teach you ALL of the songs. At least half of them very inappropriate and I don't want to attract perverts.**

 **421\. Miku, don't force Azura or Ninian or Lucina or Lilina or Eirika or Oboro to tie her hair in a similar way you tied your hair. They may have a different shade of blue in their hair but you can't just force them unless they are interested.**

 **422\. Please restrain Oliver. I don't want him to chase anyone whom he deemed beautiful. Male Corrin is petitioning a restriction after he declares him to be a wonderful gem.**

 **423\. You are now not allowed to have food fights. It causes a mess in the Mess hall and besides, Takumi is going to win anyway. THE MAN THROWS FOOD AT YOU DURING BATTLE FOR NAGA'S SAKE!**

 **424\. How many time do I have to tell you that don't call me Robin number 2 or ask whether or not I could summon the opposite gender of myself.**

 **425\. Julia is not allowed to dress up as Morgana. Who gave you that costume? Arvis? I'll talk to him.**

 **426\. Celica is NOT allowed to learn how to hack from the computer to the robot guards and the security system. Just because someone gave you a laptop and manage to learn how to hack the system- wait what? ALM OF RIGEL, GET BACK HERE, PRONTO!**

 **427\. Now that the CYL round 2 polls is now open and the four winners from the previous one are now ineligible to win, please don't sneer at the four. I see Ike polishing both Urvan and Ragnell in the weaponry room, Lyn checking both Muligar and Sol Katti in good condition, Lucina sharpening her Falchion and Gersougal in the same room with Ike, and Roy practicing his swings in both Blazing Durandal and Binding Blade with both hands in the Training Grounds. And judging by their looks, they are pissed off now.**

 **428\. Connected to no. 427, Hector, Tharja, Chrom and Camilla are also pissed off and so Masked Marth. I don't want some bloodshed within the Order and that means you, Michalis!**

 **429\. If Lyon of Grado is going to be summoned soon, please don't drag him immediately so that you have to spend some time with him alone. And yes Eirika and Ephraim that means the two of you!**

 **430\. Arvis is NOT allowed to complain why Julius isn't summoned yet. And no! You can't complain why Saias isn't summoned yet either. Just because you see the bulletin board that Lyon is going to be summoned doesn't mean that you wanted both your sons to be summoned either.**

 **431\. Connected to no. 430, Sigurd and Eldigan are NOT allowed to complain why Quan isn't summoned either. Yes, you three will be considered as the 'three musketeers' of Judgral if that happens.**

 **432\. Next time if you ask Berkut if he really kills his waifu Rinea in the Duma Temple, please make sure to run immediately after asking that. The last time that happened, Gray and Tobin are sent in the healer's tent. Keep in mind that the Berkut here is the Berkut before his fall to insanity.**

 **433\. Don't refer to both Zelgius and Ayra as the 'King and Queen of Astra'. And no, Zelgius only learns 'Black Luna'.**

 **434\. L'Arachel is NOT allowed to say that 'I'm Princess L'Arachel of Peerless Light' in front of everybody. Serra is already pissed at you and at the same time wanted to kill you with her Fear+ staff.**

 **435\. While you are allowed to wield the Glepnir, I suggest that YOU SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM MICAIAH! She has Thani to annihilate you in one shot. Yes, Eirika, that means you!**

 **436\. No, Ephraim! Your sister isn't falling to the Dark side! Just because she studied magic doesn't mean- wait where are you going with Siegmund in your hand, young man?**

 **437\. Zephiel is NOT allowed to corrupt Myrrh- ROY, GET YOUR ARCH NEMESIS AND BRING HIM TO ME, PRONTO!**

 **438\. Niles is NOT allowed to harass L'Arachel with suggestive words. You are banned by saying those- what? She knows that you-? And she agreed to join you in your club? Great, another headache to deal with.**

 **439\. If any of you sees L'Arachel, Niles and Micaiah is up to something no good, please inform me immediately! I don't want a repeat of what happened to the redhead father-son team!**

 **440\. Attention Heroes! The two Final Fantasy representatives will be here in the next two days, so please refer to no. 360 or else I have Oliver to chase after you, have Arvis to make a target practice out of you or Frederick bootcamping you in the TG.**

If you don't follow these rules, I will add more.

-Kiran.

* * *

"Well, you guys are coming here in the next two days?" Kiran asked to the two FF representatives.

"Yes. Since Roy and Ike show us the secret passage to the castle, we decided to go to your headquarters through that passage." The first one said.

"And judging from the faces of their companions, they are willing to take up a challenge." The second one said.

"Just be careful coming here in the next two days."

"Sure."

* * *

 **You can submit your laws here! The two mysterious guests will be appear in the next chapter so you can now guess. (Refer to no. 360.)**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	13. Numbers 441-470

**Happy Birthday to FEH! *Throws confetti and blows horns***

 **Due to the laws submitted in the review section is longer, I decide to split it into two parts so the laws submitted by Guest (but I know who but it's only a guess) and** **derrickfoo0 will be in the next chapter.**

 **By the way, I make Ike and Zelgius OOC in the fic so my apologies.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: nos. 441-445 are from agarfinkel, nos. 446-450 are from Dark Cringer, nos. 451-457 are from sonic401 and nos. 458-461 are from Lopmion-12. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of the Heroes:

Since the CYL poll has ended (with Hector and Ephraim in the first and second place for males while Celica and Veronica *the heck?!* in the first and second place for females), celebrating our first birthday, and we have visitors to celebrate with us (with RD Ike joining us) but all of you didn't follow the rules again, I will add more in the purple book. By the way, Roy has a dilemma because the Ikes and Zelgius are chasing after him declaring some romantically nonsense to the poor redhead, so somebody get Niles, L'Arachel and Micaiah for me? I know they are responsible and Eliwood and Ninian are looking for someone to kill:

 **441\. Until further notice, you are not allowed to play Tales of Rebirth. I am getting everyone yelling "CLAIR" whenever Clair is around.**

 **442\. L'Arachel, stop freaking out every time you see a guy's naked shoulder**

 **443\. To whoever was in Tokyo Mirage Sessions FE, stop asking me summon your respective Mirage Masters.**

 **444\. To Chrom, Lissa Lucina, and Odin: stop calling Marth "Grandpa" and Caeda "Grandma". Just because they are your ancestors, that does not give you right to make grandparent jokes about them.**

 **445\. Next time if you guys have a "Yo Mama" jokes contest, do not make any jokes about Deirdre, Cordelia, Lissa, Olivia, or Azura. Otherwise, I cannot guarantee your safety should any of these women decide to make you suffer.**

 **446\. Effie, punching rocks to death is NOT an acceptable training exercise. I don't care how much you like it, but getting rocks that big isn't cheap**

 **447\. Chrom and Lucina, you are no longer allowed to invite Project x Zone 2 characters here, ESPECIALLY Segata. Half our heroes exploded last time**

 **448\. No OPM jokes are allowed to be made around Leo. His voice actor does Saitama, yes, but that is not an excuse**

 **449\. No red units are allowed to yell "Suck it blues!" after defeating blue units. The inverse also applies**

 **450\. Ike, Eliwood and Ryoma, stop asking for me to summon Trunks/Tapion here. It doesn't matter how much of a better swordsman you are than them the power gap is too big; you would die very fast.**

 **451\. No more Pokémon jokes around Micaiah**

 **452\. Enough with the complaining about how annoyingly powerful Myrrh is, I am currently trying to figure out a way to solve this, and when I mean by this I mean I'm praying to the god of IS for an answers**

 **453\. Stop asking if Joshua can use fire magic. He isn't a fire wizard.**

 **454\. Camilla is no longer allowed to play and dance to the Milkshake song, mainly from the mess hall after what happened, dear god that image won't ever leave my head.**

 **455\. Why are Lyn, Sophia, and Maria starting their own SOS Brigade and whose idea was it to introduce them to the beliefs of the paranormal? Don't come crying to me if they one day start stealing or blackmail you for stuff for their clubroom like making you touch a girl's breasts.**

 **456\. No more asking Arvis and Innes if they will ever see it coming.**

 **457\. Chrom, stop yelling "DONDAKE!" in the middle of the night, you keep waking everybody up thinking there's an emergency.**

 **458\. To those who are fans in the Pokémon series: You are not allowed to dress Adult Tiki as Pikachu and Micaiah as Ash Ketchum. I will find the hero who makes the voice actor jokes and I will have Arvis turning him into a target practice.**

 **459\. Do not serve roasted lamb to Genny to eat as for dinner this might lead her in becoming a vegetarian after witnessing her friends eating a lamb for dinner; and if she turns into a vegetarian because of that, do not let her dress up in her Sheep onsie while she is eating in her vegetarian side.**

 **460\. To Female Corrin: do not complain to your twin brother counterparts (who just have sex with Azura almost every night, just to convince Kana) for all the humping noise that occurred to you almost every night. Yes that includes you Shigure.**

 **461\. Please don't call Female Corrin a lesbian, just because she is often hang out with her best friend Nino or Azura everyday doesn't make her a lesbian. She is growing tired and frustrated of being called a lesbian. She is straight for Naga's sake. That includes you Soleil do not ever become Nina.**

 **462\. DO NOT COMPLAIN TO ME WHY VERONICA OF ALL HEROINES IS IN THE SECOND PLACE! I received death threats from the Nohrians and from the Magvelians that why Camilla AND Eirika are in the third and fourth place respectively! Blame on the people who voted her!**

 **463\. Hector is NOT allowed to gloat his first place to Eliwood. He's already depressed and being comforted by his family! I don't want you crying to me because he uses his 'axe breaker 3' on you.**

 **464\. Connected to no. 463, Celica is NOT allowed to gloat her first place to Faye either.**

 **465\. Until further notice, all of you must remain calm if Veronica is recruited. I know some of you don't want to remember the day you were bound to her contract but please, you are NOT allowed to kill her.**

 **466\. RD Ike is NOT allowed to be near Roy- the hell, Ike? You like redheads? What are you, bisexual?**

 **467\. Zelgius is NOT allowed to challenge RD Ike. Just because he is stronger than the PoR Ike doesn't mean that he is surpassing Greil. What? You using Roy as a prize? Oh no, I'm talking to the redhead.**

 **468\. Until further notice, Ike (both versions and the brave one) and Zelgius will be under Jaffar's watch. I send Roy to a world which all of you don't know. What did you say, Ike? I send Roy to Final Fantasy world? HELL NO IF HE SURVIVES THAT! AND LILINA'S WITH HIM!**

 **469\. Connected to no. 468, Niles, L'Arachel and Micaiah are now under Jaffar's watch. I know it was the three of you who stole the potion that 'makes Ike and Zelgius falls in love with the victim' and used it on Roy unsuspectively. I will find a way to bring Roy back to normal and behave like civilized people because we have visitors here!**

 **470\. Attention, heroes! Warrior of Light and Lightning Farron from Final Fantasy world will be here to celebrate our first birthday and at the same time evaluate the smashers about their fellow warrior's performance in the Smash Tournament so refer to rule no. 360 or else you face the consequences that was written in no. 440. (Written in the language that I know only) and I ask them to hide Roy to their world until I found the cure to his dilemma.**

If you don't follow the rules again, I will add more.

-Kiran

P. S: Don't you EVER dare to decipher the last message in the last rule! You will NOT find Roy there. THAT MEANS YOU, IKE!

* * *

"All right. Why did you use that potion on my son?" Eliwood interrogate the three. Niles, L'Arachel and Micaiah only gulped in nervousness.

"I thought it will be fun if the Ikes and Zelgius fight for him." Niles explained. "And it will be more fun if he-"

"First, my son is straight." Eliwood replied. "And second, I know that the three of you will find an excuse to write an explicit yaoi story."

"Says the one who played a BL game in the first place." L'Arachel muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Uh Lord Eliwood, I think you need to calm down." Kiran said. "Roy is in safe place until I found the cure."

"What if-"

"About your problem, don't worry. The potion isn't effective against our fellow warriors." WoL said to the worried redhead.

"You think so?" Eliwood asked.

"Lilina's with him so don't worry." Kiran reassured the redhead.

* * *

 **You can submit your suggested laws here.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	14. Numbers 471-555

**Get ready for the longest chapter in this fic! *Evil grins* Seriously, this is the longest one, so long that I was confuse so I need to skip some laws from the reviews but don't worry, you can still submit your laws. I won't complain.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: Nos. 471-489 are from derrickfoo0 (I need to choose some of them), nos. 490-507 are from NecroTK, nos. 508-522 are from Dragonna (I need to cut the laws but don't worry, the rest will be on the next chapter), nos. 523-526 are from Dark Cringer, nos. 527-532 are from PikaLoverNYA, nos. 533-535 are from Lopmion-12 and the rest are from Guest (but I know who you are. You have my approval on your OC.)**

* * *

Dear Order of the Heroes:

Since my headaches got worsen because of the Troublesome Three, with random guest popped out in the order left and right, Roy coming back cured from the potion recently but with a murderous intent (but Ike knew something's wrong with him) and all of you didn't follow the rules again, I write this in the purple book. Gods, I really NEED a vacation into this:

 **471\. From now on, Dragonball is banned from the list of videos you can watch. You heroes are getting too pumped up and started picking fights due to the hype. We already have complaints of heroes yelling out special attacks for no apparent reason.**

 **472\. Connected to no. 471, DON'T TRY TO MIMIC THE KAMEHAMEHA WAVE. NOT ONLY IS IT EMBARRASSING TO WATCH, YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN STRONG ENOUGH TO DO IT.**

 **473\. Connected to no. 472, don't let Owain/Odin try to do the moves of Dragonball. 'Nuff said.**

 **474\. Don't try to get Goku and his friends summoned. They're too strong for — wait they're already here!? HOW!?**

 **475\. Somehow Goku, Whis, and Beerus teleported here by accident due to training too hard, please treat them as guest for now until they can figure out how to get home.**

 **476\. Goku please don't ask anyone to fight you. They're too weak and you'll easily destroy them**

 **477\. Connected to no. 476, Goku don't eat all of our food supplies. We don't have the — wait, Goku where did you get a muffin? A muffin button, WEDON'T HAVE A MUFFIN BUTTON HERE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALSO DON'T KNOW? HOW MANY MUFFINS DID YOU GET? A MILLION! WHOEVER MADE THE MUFFIN BUTTON MUST PAY FOR ALL THE MUFFINS. AT THIS RATE WE'LL BE BANKRUPT.**

 **478\. Everyone, please don't insult Goku, saying he's a bad parent and a bad husband. He's too addicted to fighting and somehow too pure to understand the world.**

 **479\. Everyone, DO NOT PICK FIGHTS WITH BEERUS OR WHIS. THEY'LL KILL YOU WITHOUT MERCY; HECK THEY CAN EVEN KILL THE GODS OF OUR WORLDS.**

 **480\. Connected to no. 479, please don't accept Whis's offer to train you. You'll regret it, just watch.**

 **481\. Karel, don't try to imitate Goku Black. Just cause he's a cool villain doesn't mean you should look like Goku Black. All the time travelers and their parents are angry at you now. And DON'T YOU DARE START A GOKU BLACK CLUB; BEERUS MIGHT ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE IF YOU DO THAT.**

 **482\. Don't ask how Hit can stop time. The writers just do as they please, like how right now I'm writing down what viewers want to see next chapter. That's right; bet you didn't know I can break the fourth wall now did you?!**

 **483\. Connected to no. 482, don't ask how I can break the fourth wall. I just can.**

 **484\. Everyone, please don't fight over the best songs in Dragonball. It's getting annoying hearing "Cha-la, Head-la" over and over again. Also the song "We Were Angels" keeps getting people filled with nostalgia and over-hyped. Not only that! "Usubeni (Light Pink)" by Mark DeGroot for some reasons makes the heroes cry because of the sad lyrics. Please just listen to them with headphones on. I'll give you some if you don't have any.**

 **485\. Connected with no. 484, the singers shouldn't try to sing the mentioned songs. We don't need another fiasco like last time.**

 **486\. Whoever filmed the video of me looking hyped while listening "We Were Angels" and crying while listening to "Usubeni (Light Pink)" come out now! If you don't, I'll only let the Dragonball guest play the Dragon ball FighterZ. Come out now or else.**

 **487\. Anna, because of your meddling with the muffin button, all of your wares will belong to the Order of Heroes as of this moment. Not only that, all the orbs and feathers will be confiscated from you and if you don't give them all up, I'll have Beerus destroy the rarest and expensive thing in the world, making so that no matter what realm you go to, it'll never be found because it doesn't exist anymore. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **488\. Please don't try to summon Kirby to see how strong he is. I don't care if you're curious just because he beat Majin Buu. I won't summon — wait Sharena and Fjorm, what's with the puppy eyes?! I won't — please don't, I — damnit I was supposed to immune from it after the last one! I can't — I can't take it anymore!**

 **489\. To whoever is reading this, this is because I knocked myself out due to either shock or self-inflicted knockout. Please whatever you do, do not mess with my body or sleep next to me. Just take me to my room and allow me to rest. Also don't attempt to wake me up forcefully. I've been trained to fight in my sleep. And so, if anyone complained about hearing high-pitched screams, cries for their mommies, piss their pants, be awed at my awesomeness, for some reason fall for me, see me looking badass without a shirt on, kicking ass while insulting you without running out of insults, or a lot of ball crushing, just remember, you brought this on yourself.**

 **490\. Whoever's brilliant idea it was to invite the Duck Hunt Duo here, SEE ME NOW! I know Micaiah's on my bad side, but even I don't want to see her bird get murdered. And on that note...**

 **491\. No actions, threats, or jokes of animal cruelty. I will have you be subject to Micaiah's BL fics.**

 **492\. To those that apply, do not taunt Sonya about sisterly love. You will become her living dummy for the day.**

 **493\. Xander, stop gloating at Camus because your GHB is being rerun. It's not funny.**

 **494\. Stop calling Wrys a pedophile. The joke's gotten old since it got started.**

 **495\. Lloyd, do not murder Raven just because he has your father's axe; Basilikos. Nobody knows why he's getting it either.**

 **496\. No playing or singing "Rock Lobster" when in Ryoma's presence.**

 **497\. Niles, Micaiah, L'Arachel, stop trying to convince Leon to join your club. He's only interested in Valbar. And he's not afraid to admit that which leads to.**

 **498\. No harassing Leon and Valbar (when he is summoned) about being gay**

 **499\. Joshua is not allowed to flip a coin while Anna is nearby. Nuff said.**

 **500\. NEVER mention the AU where Anankos killed and forced the fates children's parents to fight them against their will.**

 **501\. Don't start a duel with Marisa. I don't think I have to explain why.**

 **502\. Do not make "The Aura is with me" jokes to Linde or Delthea.**

 **503\. Lute is not allowed to have "Perfect-Offs" with Narcian or Subaki or vice versa.**

 **504\. This should go without saying, but no playing Cards Against Humanity while an underage person or one of the Troublesome Three are present.**

 **505\. Arthur and Luke are no longer allowed to have "Hero-Offs" A lot of us are starting to get peeved at listening to you shouts to the heavens.**

 **506\. The "A Hero Rises" event was based on the number of times a hero was talked to since I arrived. Stop complaining that those who were summoned earlier than you have an unfair advantage.**

 **507\. No "Feel my Wrath" jokes around Nephenee.**

 **508\. Xander please, I know that M!Corrin spends the new years with his Hoshido family but...telling them that it's a kidnapping is low. Remember that it's YOUR father who has kidnapped Corrin first.**

 **509\. M!Corrin, I know that you loves your family, but telling proudly to everyone that "Takumi is a so cute and adorable baby brother and that it's a good teacher and that it's for that you are so good with a bow." Just stop, you embarrassing him (even if it's funny and that I agree with you).**

 **510\. Stop asking Xander the name of his horse and if it's Siegsomething.**

 **511\. Marth, don't dare to try to stab the Robins with Falchion again. I know that they are the vessels of Grima but still, it's RUDE.**

 **512\. Corrin (M) don't give dragonstone to Robin (M) because one: It will not work; two: the dragon form is too big for the castle; and three: nobody want to see Grima.**

 **513\. Don't call the Robins Grima just because you are upset with them.**

 **514\. Don't call Subaki Male!Cordelia and don't call Cordelia Female!Subaki. It's rude.**

 **515\. Stop making fun of Leo for lose every gauntlet, its mean! Yes I'm talking about you Takumi**

 **516\. Stop saying that only girls with big chest win, because that's not true!**

 **517\. Stop saying "Blame Takumi" every time that something got wrong. That's also mean!**

 **518\. Stop running while screaming for help every time that you met Xander. Yes he has done a lot of errors, and has been kinda dumb, but that's not nice.**

 **519\. Nowi is not a little girl Xander, she's over 1000 years old!**

 **520\. Nowi, don't froze Gaius candies just because you want frozen candies. Ask him!**

 **521\. No Saizo, Gaius isn't Asugi in disguise.**

 **522\. Saizo, blame Gaius for being a thief is low, because YOU kill people.**

 **523\. Camilla, just because Charizard is letting Celiica fly on his back, it doesn't mean you can get a Hydreigon. You already have Marzia that should be enough for you!**

 **524\. Connected to no. 523, Celica you're not allowed to ride Charizard into battle; it knows heat wave, and it's unfair because it bits EVERYONE!**

 **525\. Lyn, it doesn't matter that it can do physical and magical damage, DO NOT USE A HONE EDGE INSTEAD OF YOUR SWORD! It will literally zap your soul away.**

 **526\. I don't know where you got them but, STOP throwing Master balls at the manaketes, they're NOT dragon type Pokémon. Seriously, where did you- Wait, Anna sold you them?! ANNA, GET YOUR ASS HERE, YOU ARE GONNA BE PUNISHED! *OH MYYY~!* SHUT IT, NILES!**

 **527\. Roy, you are NOT going to murder Ike again but for this time that he got the Legendary Version of him. Huh? What are you going to do with your swords? MARTH! STOP ROY FROM GOING TO MURDER IKE!** **  
** **528\. Until the problem is solved, Roy is not allowed to kill ALL Ikes for replacing him in smash and getting the third outfit before he does. Marth, make sure that Roy will calm down**

 **529\. Azura, PLEASE don't force yourself to sing in high notes. I know that you ARE listening to opera but you'll lose your voice if you force yourself to sing in high tones.** **  
** **530\. Connected to no. 529, no; I won't let you AND Shigure to sing "Phantom of the Opera".**

 **531\. With enough money we earned, the Visitors Dorm is installed so when we had visitors from COMPLETELY DIFFERENT REALMS due to different ways, they can stay there. If anyone in the Order wants to enter, you have to ask permission.** **  
** **532\. Connected to no. 531, no; you are not going to challenge the possible visitors**

 **533\. Sigurd, whatever you do, please do not steal Warrior of Light's crystal and give to Deirdre as your Valentine's gift.**

 **534\. Clair I would not allow you to dress your brother Clive as Warrior of light (Note: Both Sigurd and Clive had the same voice as the warrior of light) just because you wanted Mathilda to love him more because of his shining light. To be honest your brother is already tired of wearing a heavy kind of armor and horned helmet on him, in which it's tip is already up to the ceiling.**

 **535\. To Myrrh, I will allow you to use your pink snowboard and going to the snow mountain on one condition... Go with an adult and do not ask Ninian or Felicia to convert into a winter wonderland. It's almost Spring, for goodness sake.**

 **536\. To all order of heroes if you see a little girl with a big top hat please inform me so she is visitor stopping by and she looking for magical floating hour glasses that had fallen in this realm.**

 **537\. Also just a heads up Alm is not allowed to touch these hour glasses including Lucina. Why? Because I just know these two might just give me a headache is these two stumble upon them and use them instead of returning it back to the little girl.**

 **538\. There shall be no STRIP POKER allowed in our order. Just caught Niles and L'Arachel dragging our young heroes about strip poker. Laslow was not amused when he found out his daughter Soliel just strip naked in front of young male heroes. Not only that I think Shiro and Siegbert are not competing for her hand of marriage.**

 **539\. SHIRO AND SIEGBERT, STOP DESTROYING THE GOD DAMN TRAINING ARENA! YOUR RAMPAGE OF LOVE JUST SOMEHOW MANAGE TO DESTROYED NOT ONE BUT THE WHOLE TRAINING TOWERS. NOT ONLY THAT YOU SOMEHOW MANAGE TO CONVINCE A NEAR BY TOWN TO FIGHT FOR YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGED I HAVE TO PAY TO FIX THIS?!**

 **540\. Niles, L'Arachel, Micaiah are now required to wear this tracking collar I got from my world security prison center. This will not allow me to keep track where you guys are at all times 24/7 all day. Also you can't break, hack, destroy, or locks pick this one. Also I also added infra-sights so you can hide from me all day. MUAHHAHA! Man good to be evil once a while.**

 **541\. Lucina, put the sword down it was just an impression- GOD DAMMIT ROBOT GUARDS TO MEE! Why do I sound so evil lately? God, I hope that vacation I book will relive me this coming month will ease my stress.**

 **542\. To all male heroes stop singing "A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR" from Mulan the movie. At first I thought it was just for a day but now I can hear it every day. The females heroes are also getting annoyed by this please stop before I will deploy my new shock Guards to stun you all. This also includes "I MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU" song. You have been warned.**

 **543\. Celica I will not teach you how to program your laptop you now owned. Just because I know how to program my guards does not mean I will teach you how to program your laptop. Besides I know you're going to hack my robotic guards. Why? Because that grin and innocent fake similes tells me all, so back off now before I send in the firefighter robots to hose you down. Yes it hurts I just hosed down Arvis for making more of those old BBQ jokes.**

 **544\. Ok Nowi. Care to explain why do we a room full of cats and kittens in your room? Because their cold and hungry but we can't afford to- and you manage to have one room full of dogs and puppy? But how did? No I will not fall for those eyes of yours I will turn- oh you got to be kidding me.**

 **545\. To all order of heroes we have two new animal facilities. One has cats and kittens, the other dogs and puppies. You will all have a schedule on who will be in charge of finding these lost animals a good home. You can also adopt them if you want a pet to and yes I will cover the cost of food and installing an animal door for them to come in out. But you're cleaning after this mess.**

 **546\. When I say finding a good home does not mean kill them! Hector how could you to these innocent animals? That's it! I will do the support for Roy and Lilina. I know Eliwood would love his son finding true love for once. Also Ana please sleep dart him.**

 **547\. Can someone care to explain why the Library is barricaded? Both Robins barricaded themselves in but why? Oh, their dark side manages to resurface again and their causing a mayhem and destruction. So the world of awakening are all their fighting them so they can return to normal. Whelp, better get the checkbook again for meds and property damaged and all the replacement for the books as by now all of them are destroyed or ruined.**

 **548\. Ok who made Loki drunk again? She sleeping in my bed again and making out with Alfonse fully drunk. I will not go to details but please restrain her from drinking too much, also GOD DAMMIT NILES I KNEW SOMETHING WAS OFF, GET YOUR ARES HERE PRONTO!**

 **549\. ATTENTION ALL HEROES! The food monster got out. Apparently Anna decided to try and tame it and it got out but whacking her. Anyways you are advise to avoid and report to y robotic Hunters for them to capture it. For now keep an eye out for it and any slime trails you see.**

 **550\. Also all female heroes are advised to run away from it. Don't ask me why but ask Anna she knows what happen to herself. Let's just say that Niles might enjoy this way too much and leave it that.**

 **551\. Stop asking me why there's no critical hit rate in this world. One it's their realm and to blame the people who made that realm. Also it there was critical rate well let's just say your all going to die from this one unit alone because it resolves around it and they hit hard like a mountain. Luckily their put on a stasis sleep. Until then, let's just hope these units will never come out or they will be hell out into the battlefield.**

 **552\. While taunts can be used in battle or taunt killing them please refrain the taunting in off battles. Especially taunt killing. Arvis just did the pyro Hadouken on Sigurd, Black Knight or in this case Zelgius finger banging Ike ( No he did not sexual assault Ike), Arrow stabbing ( Yes all of you archers), and other etc. taunt kills. Because i just got taunt killed when Chrome thought it was funny of smashing my head with a pot... He got rekt by me when i shot him with multiple arrows sticking out in his Ass. Don't test me people.**

 **553\. Can anyone tell me why theirs a mountain of garbage outside our castle? Also how the hell did I miss that huge think here! I been here for year yet I did not notice or smell that piece or trash mountain anywhere!**

 **554\. For now on until I can get a proper trash facility all trash must be burn. I already move my endless pit of fire near it and had all my robotic guards start moving all the waste inside my bottomless pit of fire. Also thank you Henry for the no Hex smell! It was very useful for this thing kind of problem. Also do notify me when something like this happens.**

 **555\. Attention all Order of heroes I will be taking a trip on the world of Nexus and Blizzard world for two whole months this coming month. But that does not mean I will notice any problems when I'm gone so I will be leaving my assistance to help make any new rules while I am away. Yes it's a person so for now none of you know this person name or what gender this person is. That is all.**

If you don't follow these rules, my assistant will add more of this.

-Kiran

P. S: Xander, can I borrow your Lilith Floatie?

* * *

"All right, what happened to Roy?" Marth asked the Summoner. "Ever since he came back from the Final Fantasy World, he was all murder-y towards Ike."

Kiran turned to his guest, sweatdropped. "Uh, WoL?"

"Seems like something happened there." WoL said, placing his hand on his chin. "Not unless it involves a guy with silver hair and cat-like green eyes."

"Sephiroth?" Ike was shocked. "Pray do tell me he did something to Cloud that involves Roy, right?"

"I guess?" Lightning said. "Knowing Sephiroth, he knows what he wanted to Cloud."

Ike grabs his Ragnell and storms off.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kiran asked.

"To the Final Fantasy World!" Ike answered, gritted his teeth. "I'll kill him!"

"Sheesh." Kiran sighed and facepalmed. "I hope my vacation would be peaceful."

"Did somebody ships Ike/Roy here?" Marth asked.

"Blame Niles, L'Arachel and Micaiah." Kiran only answered.

* * *

 **You can submit your suggested laws here!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	15. Numbers 556-607

**Finishing revise chapter 14 because someone notified me the errors. Thanks, bloxxerboy!**

 **For now on, I will filter out all the laws that are needed; I only edited a few errors and discard some of them.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: nos. 556-558 and 607 are from Dark Cringer, nos. 559-567 and 606 are from Unzealots (my guess is right all along), nos. 568-571 are from agarfinkel, nos. 572-575 are from PikaLoverNYA, nos. 576-579 are from TheTrueLunarHuntress, nos. 580-583 are from Darkchaser, nos. 584-587 are from derrickfoo0, 588- 594 are from Lopmion-12, nos. 598-603 are from Dragonna and no. 604 is from Omega-Neos. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of the Heores:

While waiting for my assistant to come here, Valentines is approaching but all of you didn't follow the laws again, I will add more on the purple book. Will somebody restrain Hector? He's been giving the bad vibes all over Roy:

 **556\. Okay, so I've been informed that a copy of Pokémon Clover has somehow appeared here; you can all play it if you want to but, you're not allowed to complain if you don't understand a reference or get offended.**

 **557\. Connected to no. 556, DON'T ask me to summon any of those Fakemons,! They are incredibly dangerous, Heck, one vibes you all types of cancer just by touching it.**

 **558\. Nobody is EVER allowed to show the /b/ board to any child he- ANYONE for any circumstance! I don't think I need to explain why.**

 **559\. For all that is holy do not let Loki find any sexual items around, even the basic one. Just manage to spot Niles giving Loki **** magazines items and she now has a strange kink for whips and oh god please ball gags and rope. Have to remove that memory from her because I'm pretty sure those items are going to be use on me. *shudders***

 **560\. When I say return the hour glass back to the purple hat girl I mean not to break the god damn hour glass! Now we have a time paradox and it's going to be a while until she can piece back off the pieces where it belongs.**

 **561\. Ok the meme or joke "Who let the dogs out!" is old and not funny. Hector please stop trying to say it every time when your turn comes in or when you counter them back. It's not really that funny.**

 **562\. The song animation of Notice Me Senpai - Yandere simulator animated and all Yandere videos are now god damn block! Just found both Robin and Corrin (both version of male and female) in my closest AGAIN! Not only that, Tharja and Rhajat are now a god damn Killing love spree killing anyone regardless of each person or animal away an- god dammit my door! SOS!**

 **563\. Tharja and Rhajat are now in my Stasis containment room until further notices also for any heroes who needs therapy after that incident Ana Amari and Reinhardt (OW) are now available to console you guys. Also they called in an extra guest so please treat her kindly as she only going to stay here for week. Anyways, like all out world visitors; please give a warm welcome Dr. Angela Ziegler or her code name Mercy from Overwatch.**

 **564\. Arvis just because you somehow manage to mimic the move Kamehameha or in this case use your flame magic to mimic it does not mean you're a God damn saiyan. Even though you somehow manage to impress Goku does not mean you're gonna be trai- wait he allow you to train with him? Do you know how- what he says you have a bit of saiyan blood in you?! I called bull crap! To make sure you're not even a saiyan at all I will take a god damn blood sample to prove it you're not a God damn saiyan!**

 **565\. Anna I know you been doing some shady business behind my back selling let's say exotic stuff for our female heroes to relived themselves. First off all the money you made will be donated to the order of heroes, second you will now have a tracking collar like the ones Niles have and finally third for now own your Laevatein personal training dummy until I come back from until now all the way when i come back from my vacation.**

 **566\. The game, movie, TV show or any others related to the Hunger Games are now banned. Enough said.**

 **567\. Okay, who put fucking aphrodisiac in the god damn food? Half of the god damn orders are now fucking around literally! When I find you oh boy prepare to get your fucking butt rape so hard and face mess up you're going to think that your ares is your face and your face is your ares. Also if I find out it's either Niles, L'Arachel or Micaiah you're gonna get the world most very bad days in even your god damn miserable lives from the likes your ever see!**

 **568\. Roy, stop trying to attach tails to Raven, Karel, Oscar, and Henry just because you think they sound like Zidane. It's not funny.**

 **569\. Stop singing the West Side Story song "Maria" around Maria. It's getting annoying and I guarantee your safety if Minerva and Michalis decide to attack you.**

 **570\. Stop singing the "The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room" around either Tiki. You have been warned.**

 **571\. Sanaki, stop spying on Sothe and Micaiah when they are alone together.**

 **572\. WHO THE HELL FOUND OUT MY SECRET ABOUT MY LOVE OF HELLO KITTY?! Niles, L'Archael and Micaiah? I WILL DEFINITELY HUNT YOU DOWN AND KNOCK YOU DOWN FOR FINDING OUT MY SECRET.**

 **573\. I found that my secret has been spread out so I advise EVERYONE to stop making fun of my love for Hello Kitty. Even guys can like cute stuff.**

 **574\. It appears that our young adorable Heroes have some interests about Hello Kitty so if you want to hold my Hello Kitty plushies, ask permission from me so I won't panic if I saw AT LEAST ONE Hello Kitty merchandise gets missing.**

 **575\. Oh no, don't get me started about this, Anna. I know that about the "Harem Situation" but please be informed that Hello Kitty is my ONLY Princess in my life and... THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! Of course, DON'T CALL MY LOVE FOR HELLO KITTY WEIRD!**

 **576\. No one is allowed to question why it is that certain characters look almost just like each other. Of these people include Asugi and Gaius, Caeldori and Cordelia, Rhajat and Tharja, and a few others.**

 **577\. Niles, I swear to god if you try and force the Corrins' into a maid outfit, I will allow BOTH the Hoshidan and Nohrian royals to do whatever they want with you.**

 **578\. Okay, whoever stole the sweets I had in my room, return them immediately and I will consider not having you put on the front lines during the Area. I'm speaking directly to you Asugi and Gaius!**

 **579\. To everyone that did not feature in Fire Emblem Warriors, enough with the complaining! I have had it up to hear with it and I'm about ready to send some people home! The next person that complains in my presence will be given to Anna to have whatever the heck she wants with you.**

 **580\. All 'A Song of Ice and Fire' books will be confiscated along with the TV show being blocked due to the fact that some people (Niles and Leon) have been reading the sexual parts of the books aloud when Nino, Sakura, Elise, Mist, Maria, and Myrrh are around along with blasting the sex scene at max volumes just to make everyone uncomfortable.**

 **581\. Please stop saying that Erikia, Ephraim, Arvis, Deirdre, Seliph, and Julia commit incest just like the Targaryens do also to note Anna wants everyone to stop comparing her family to the Lannisters just for the fact that they both love gold and have a lot of it.**

 **582\. No Fjorm you are not allowed to bring in Direwolves or try to tame any seriously just because the Stark children made it seem easy doesn't mean it is seriously they had them since the were newborn pups... wait what you already brought some new born direwolves into the base where the hell did you get them that fast return them from where you got them before their mother and father follow their sent and cause havoc in the base.**

 **583\. Attention everyone! Due to the fact that the direwolves Fjorm found are orphans it looks like we have some new fuzzy canine companions names for them will be decided upon on a later date they will be around as both security and for when you just need to relieve some stress and cuddle or play with something adorable since FEH doesn't like play games and just tends to sleep all day.**

 **584\. No one is allowed to talk about the time I beat you guys up when I was unconscious. I'm getting too many requests to train you guys.**

 **585\. Anna is not allowed to sell the video of me beating YOU guys. It'll lead to memes like Ultra Instinct.**

 **586\. Whoever meets a red echidna asking "Do you know da wae?" RUN! HE WILL LITERALLY ANNOY US ALL TO DEATH. AND ALSO DON'T LET HIM FOLLOW YOU TO OUR BASE.**

 **587\. WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE UNGANDAN KNUCKLES? NOW HE WON'T LEAVE THE BASE. WE NEED ALL AVAILABLE FIGHTERS INCLUDING THOSE FROM OTHER WORLDS TO KILL THE ANNOYANCE!**

 **588.** **Sigurd, while I allow your wife Deirdre to keep Vulpix (Alolan form) as your pet mascot, please to do not show it to Myrrh because I am planning to give her a restraining order if she keep asking people who can cast or make ice to build a winter environment.**

 **589\. Connected to no. 588, Fjorm please STAY AWAY FROM MYRRH! SHE WILL BEG OUT OF YOU IN CREATING A WINTERLAND USING YOUR ICE POWERS FOR HER SNOWBOARDING PARK.**

 **590\. To Genny: please don't ask Niles, L'arachel, and Micaiah to make inspirations for making an explicit love scene for your story writing skills. I swear Zephiel got masturbated when he read a novel about a woman who got raped by a dragon and produced strange children.**

 **591\. Caeda, I know you are happy when you received a Motorbike as your Christmas gift from me, but please use it moderately or else I will confiscate it and give it to you next year.**

 **592\. ATTENTION ALL HEROES! Lissa, had just won the Digimon Contest and obtain Meicoomon as her real life Digimon partner. Beware: this Meicoomon is believed to be the most dangerous creature ever existed in all the realms. If you bullied Lissa or her Meicoomon, this Digimon cat will slash and kill you mercilessly like a berserker.**

 **593\. To all the heroes (especially the Corrin twins and those from the world of fates): you had seen Azura in her mermaid form, Please protect her from Oliver who is planning to drench her legs with water and turn her back into a mermaid and using her for his Entertainment Benefits... I don't want a massive wrath from a sea god who will sent his massive tidal waves to flood the entire Kingdom..**

 **594\. Innes please stop your sister from going near to foxes or kitsunes. She became addicted to foxes ever since I brought her to the world of fates and she became smitten to Kaden and her love for foxes grew intense.**

 **595\. For all that is holy, please DO NOT sing the 'Gaston song' when you see Hector around. It's not funny.**

 **596\. Hector, you are NOT allowed to kill Roy- ELIWOOD, CONTROL YOUR BEST FRIEND, DAMMIT!**

 **597\. Until further notice, Hector is NOT allowed to be on the battlefield for two weeks. I already confiscated your Armads and stuck in the kitchen duty with Donnel.**

 **598\. Stop tell to Alm that he has win a award for "destroying his family ". He's in tears now. Even Berkut is DONE. Because Alm hugges him with while apologizing for hours.**

 **599\. No Berkut, I will let you paired with your cousin until you get along. And yes I try to summon your girlfriend. I TRY.**

 **600\. Stop Asking Berkut if his girlfriend is hot. That's not funny.**

 **601\. Stop asking Clive if Fernand is his lover. It's not funny.**

 **602\. Stop asking Berkut if Fernand is his lover. It's not funny also.**

 **603\. About Alm, he's not in love with his cousin, he just want to have a familial relationship with him. Stop bothering him. You will traumatize him. And Berkut has almost killed the last who has dared to ask.**

 **604\. I don't care if your food got touched, if anyone of you say, "Somebody toucha my spaghet!" one more time, I'm sacrificing everyone to Wrys.**

 **605\. Due to the fact that Valentine's Day is approaching, I allow you all canon couples to take the day off, but for those who do not have a date, please DON'T be bitter on the couples. And NO! You are not shipping those who are single.**

 **606\. To all order of Heroes surprising the only way I can go into the Nexus and Blizzard world is I have to buy the bundle in order to get in. They ran out of the regular ones and the only ones they have are 12 grade encrusted diamond tickets first class seats. So yea I kinda bought 12 tickets in the bundles with the gold that Anna was kindly to donate for my pleasant vacation. Anyways, I already pick out the first fives heroes that will come with me. The names are Roy, Lilina, Henry, Alfonse (yes he's going with me as he needs a break from this too) and finally Lloyd. As I find these people I can trust or at least tolerate when there are at a different world. The other six are undecided as I need to figure out who I can bring that will not cause too much trouble.**

 **607\. And to anyone who tries entering my room for the 2 months I'll be gone, unless they are from a list I'll make, will be captured and put in a chastity belt until a month AFTER I get back. There is nothing of interest in there but don't even try it.**

If you don't follow any of these, my assistant will add more (when she came)

-Kiran

P. S: Eliwood, you need a break also.

* * *

"Hector, calm down." Eliwood reassures his best friend who is tied to a chair courtesy of Jaffar.

"I will NOT allow my daughter to get in a vacation WITH your son!" Hector shouted. "She will NOT be-" suddenly he was knocked out cold. Behind him was Lyn, holding Arvis' Valflame in both hands.

"Thanks, Lyn." Eliwood thanked her

"You're welcome." She said. "I will deal with my idiotic husband later."

"Good luck!" and Eliwood leaves.

* * *

 **You can submit your law suggestion here!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	16. Numbers 608-718

**Finals are done but waiting for the deliberation of candidates for graduation! Oh, and this is a replacement for chap 16.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: 609-611 and 716 are from PikaLoverNya, 613-616 are from argafinkel, 617-619 are from Ghost of Magic, 620-622 are from Lopmion-12, 623-633 are from Dragonna, 634-679 are from Devilmaycry407, 680-697 are from Derrickfoo0, 698-702 are from Delta477, and the rest are from Unzealots.**

* * *

Dear Order of Heroes,

Since all of you started the Civil Hero Wars (because of a fake law that Roy showed to me) that almost destroyed the entire order, I decide to post this on the purple book. I will leave at the first week of the next month so no complains and I have Marth, Sharena and my assistant who will be here before my departure:

 **608\. Who found out that I went to the concert collaboration of Off the Hook? Tell me now or I'll install the security cameras so nobody AND NOBODY WILL SNEAK TO FIND OUT WHAT I WAS DOING IN MY FREE TIME!**

 **609\. Oh, I can't believe someone just saw it on my video camera and showed it to everyone. So, DON'T EVEN ASK WHY I CRY DURING MY PERFORMANCE?! I was one of their fans!**

 **610\. Connected to no. 609, DON'T MAKE FUN OF THEM! I HONESTLY LOVED THEM!**

 **611\. No. Nononononoono! You are NOT going to ask me to summon any inklings! Their weapons are just used for sports for Pete's sake!**

 **612\. Serra and Lissa, stop saying "Y'okay" for no reason.**

 **613\. Julia and Clarisse, stop asking the cooks to make you "crablettes" everyday**

 **614\. Quit calling Male Robin and Michalis the "Masks of Barona". It's getting annoying.**

 **615\. Stop joking about Zephiel being romantically interested in his half-sister, Guinevere. It's not funny.**

 **616\. Stop spying on Ike and Elincia whenever they are alone together.**

 **617\. SOMEBODY GET ZEPHIEL AWAY FROM NINIAN! ELIWOOD HELP YOUR WIFE BEFORE ROY GOES INTO OVER PROTECTIVE MODE!**

 **618\. Eliwood, I know you love Ninian a lot, but please keep it PG. THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!**

 **619\. Uh Chrom, calm down. No need to be overprotective of Robin (Female). We get it you like her but-NO CHROM DON'T KILL GAIUS!**

 **620\. To all the Manakete units, please don't get influence with Ninian who always eats her sandwich in an odd way. I don't know who taught her that.**

 **621\. If anyone who hears Hinata screaming in pain, because of Arden who always beats him because of trying to go near Oboro please find Takumi instead of me. This is not my problem.**

 **622\. Mae whatever you do, please don't imitate or act like a black person your causing a racism and don't even think or act like an Ugandan Knuckles; cause if you do, I will really wash your mouth with soap and put a restraining order.**

 **623\. Stop wondering who would win the fight between Grima and (Mad)Anankos. Do you want the world to be destroyed?**

 **624\. I know that Veronica is a brat and that she deserves a spank. BUT don't use a picture of her as target for the archery. SHE'S A CHILD FOR NAGA'S SAKE!**

 **625\. Nobody is allowed to flirt with Elise, Sakura and Fae. Do you want to be charged as pedophiles?**

 **626\. No Xander. Tiki and Nowi are adult. Because they over 1000 years old!**

 **627\. Stop giving too much sugar to Nowi, her last sugar-rush has ended in a bloodbath ion the battlefield.**

 **628\. Stop doing the "list of punishments that Veronica deserves" because: 1. If some are okay, it begins to be TOO MUCH (30 pages!); and 2. REMEMBER THAT SHE'S A KID!**

 **629\. Connected to no. 628, stop doing the "list of punishments that Bruno/Zacharias deserves." Niles you are banned to speak about that!**

 **630\. Also to the connected law above, stop doing the "list of punishments that Xander deserves." I know that he has been DUMB but Camilla is scary when she's angry. Let her punish her brother!**

 **631\. Stop doing the top of "beautiful dragons" that's not nice for the dragons to be compared: they're all cool!**

 **632\. Stop doing dad-jokes to Corrin. It's not funny.**

 **633\. Stop doing the top of "possessed friend/ally/sibling" list. STOP TRAUMATIZING TAKUMI, CELICA AND THE ROBINS!**

 **634\. Due to unknown circumstances, we have Masamune Date, Yukimura Sanada, Kojuro Katakura, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Shingen Tekeda, Sasuke Sarutobi, and Honda Tadakatsu from Sengoku Basara. Please treat them ask guest and show them with respect.**

 **635\. To all swordsmen stop challenging Masamune! He is way too op to face you guys! Especially when he draw out his six sword out!**

 **636\. Connect to no. 635, this is the same to all spearmen! Yukimura is just a op as Masamune with his twin spears!**

 **637\. To people from Hoshido, stop confusing Yukimura (Hoshido) to Yukimura Sanada. It's annoying. If you are confused, call him by his last name.**

 **638\. People stop asking Ieyasu why he using his fist for battle because he doesn't want to kill any more people.**

 **639\. Masamune and Yukimura, you are banned from the training ground! Do you how must destruction you two cause! Not to mention the amount it will cause to repair the whole thing! If you guy want to fight then take it outside!**

 **670\. No Goku! You will not fight them! I don't care how strong they are you are not fighting them!**

 **671\. Hector! Stop trying to steal Shingen's axe! I know it bigger, larger, and have move range than Reinhardt's hammer (Overwatch) but that doesn't mean you can take it! You got punch in the face and send flying through several walls!**

 **672\. Shingen! Stop punching and scolding everyone who is feeling doubt or down! I know you want to lecture them about the meaning of war but for god sake! They're not Yukimura!**

 **673\. To all ninja stop asking Sasuke about his ninjutsu! He won't reveal his secret nor he will give you his ninja tools!**

 **674\. Ryoma stop trying to challenge Masamune just because he beat you and for wielding six katanas at once. You are just as salty when Genji beat- GODDAMN IT! Hinoka! Stop your brother!**

 **675\. To all Manakete, stay away from Masamune. For some reason you go into a heat and you girls are acting like that with Genji and Hanzo.**

 **676\. To all flying units stop asking Ieyasu to ride Tadakatsu. It very hard to ride on him when he have jetpack on his back and moving at high speed.**

 **677\. You people from the Sengoku Basara stop showing off you skills. You made our soldiers very depress and muttering that you people are the gods of wars and they build a statues of you guys!**

 **678\. To all rider units stop trying to copy Masamune's lines. It's not cool to steal other people lines.**

 **679\. Stop asking people from the Sengoku Basara to train you. They are op and- Wait. Kojuro, Ieyasu and Shingen are training them? I understand about Kojuro and Ieyasu but Shingen! He will knock out our troops in one punch!**

 **680\. Somehow ANOTHER portal from a different universe opened up (how does it keep happening and why in this universe). Anyways please treat our guests kindly (but knowing you guys I might have to make more rules because of the guests) and welcome Sieg and Jeanne d'Arc from Fate Apocrypha, Shirō Emiya and Arturia Pendragon from Fate Stay Night, and Hakuno, Nero Claudius, and Tamamo No Mae from Fate Extella. And yes, for some reason, even though they're from same multiverse, they're from a different universe. Blame Nasu for this.**

 **681\. People, stop saying Sieg and Shirou are too OP. Yes they have powerful weapons for humans but that doesn't mean you should bother them about it.**

 **682\. To all heroes, stop complaining if Shirō copies your weapons and turn them into arrows. His powers are just that OP.**

 **683\. Everyone stop confusing Shirō Emiya with Ryoma's son Shiro. It's getting annoying. If you want to talk to the OP Shirou just say his last name. Also Shiro for some reason is asking Emiya to train him, but his Emiya's abilities can't be replicated so it's impossible.**

 **684\. Shirō, I'm sorry but I have to ban you from the kitchen. If you keep cooking everyone is going to be addicted to your food. Heck even Goku, Beerus, and Whis are saying your cooking is divine and THAT'S SOMETHING COMING FROM GODS. NOT ONLY THAT, YOUR COOKING MADE OUR COOKS GO HIDE IN A CORNER, MUTTERING ABOUT YOU BEING THE GOD OF COOKING. THEY EVEN BUILT A STATUE OF YOU IN A DAY! A DAY! WITH NOTHING BUT MUFFINS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

 **685\. EVERYONE, STOP ASKING SHIRŌ TO STAY! HE HAS PEOPLE TO GET BACK TO! PLUS ARTURIA WILL NOT HAVE HER HUSBAND BE TAKEN AWAY! (yes they're married, sorry people who were single).**

 **686\. Niles stop saying you're GAR for Shirō, he doesn't want to be reminded of his Counter Guardian counterpart.**

 **687\. Arturia, stop looking at other with big busts with envy, it's getting awkward for everyone, mostly the females.**

 **688\. To all mages, STOP ASKING IF YOU CAN USE ARTURIA'S EXCALIBUR! JUST BECAUSE IT'S EXCALIBUR DOESN'T MEAN IT'S THE SAME AS OUR TOME COUNTERPART!**

 **689\. Connected to last rule, ALL SWORDSMEN STOP ASKING TO USE BALMUNG FROM SIEG AS WELL!**

 **690\. Xander and Siegbert don't ask why Sieg is named that way. He chose the name.**

 **691\. Don't ask how Sieg can use both Siegfried and Brynhildr. The weapons deemed him worthy. And no it doesn't have to do with his name.**

 **692\. Stop asking why Sieg looks like Corrin. They're not related.**

 **693\. All female manaketes must stay 50 ft away from Sieg. For some reason Sieg's dragon blood is making the female manaketes go into the heat and while Sieg is confused, Jeanne is getting overprotective of him.**

 **694\. Also don't ask Sieg to transform just because you want to see his dragon form. Evil Dragon Fafnir requires a lot of energy, so much he when he transform, any energy from anyone will be sucked to power his transformation, killing people in the process if they can't resist. Yeah, it's more OP than the manaketes' transformation.**

 **695\. Everyone with dragon killing weapons, STOP TRYING TO KILL SIEG! JUST BECAUSE HE TRANSFORM TO EVIL DRAGON DOESN'T MEAN HE'S EVIL! JEANNE WILL NOT HESITATE AND KILL YOU IF YOU DO SO AND I CANNOT HELP YOU IF THAT HAPPENS!**

 **696\. Niles, for the love of god, is now banned from being near Sieg. He tried to teach Sieg how to pleasure a women on the bed and when Jeanne overheard the conversation, she literally kicked him through the room, crashing him into a tree, and he somehow survived. He is now in a full body cast recovering and Jeanne, embarrassed, decided to teach Sieg the rest of what Niles said with Shirou and Arturia helping, for some reason. Don't ask.**

 **697\. Everyone, do not question why you heard moans in the guest room! It's for your own good- Shiro and Siegbert, where are you going? RYOMA AND XANDER, CONTROL YOUR SONS!**

 **698\. Oliver, do know complaining to me because New Year's Azura beat you up for getting her clothes are drenched trying to turn her into a mermaid. I warned you not to! Also not all Azuras have Mermaid forms.**

 **699\. Do not ask me why one Azura have a mermaid form and another Azura does not. I'm getting really tired of giving the multiverse lecture.**

 **700\. Attention all heroes, Shadow the hedgehog is staying with us as a guest since he accidentally teleported here using his Chaos control. Until he figures way back home I expect you all to treat him like well and make sure he feels welcome.**

 **701\. Niles, do not torment Shadow by saying that Maria is here. We do not need him going into in angst moment about losing his best friend 50 years ago. Either that or he will go ballistic on you and trust me that won't be pretty.**

 **702\. Connected to no. 701, Maria you are required to come meet Shadow so that way he doesn't flip out when he hears your name. He had a friend with exact same day and watched her being killed right in front of him and he sort of spaces out and becomes a bit of an emo whenever he hears her name and trust me, an emo Shadow is fun for no one.**

 **703\. Hector I will not let you cut off Roy's private parts just because he got pick for the vacation, or let you in on the vacation since if I hear this correct "I WILL [BLEEP!] you in the [BLEEP!] and make you my [BLEEP!] slave where you will [BLEEP!] my [BLEEP!] until you're broken and [BLEEP!] to be my [BLEEP!] boy!". Not only that you stole Reinhardt's Hammer to murder Roy. So for now on you're under MAXIMUM ULTRA FATHER HOUSE ARREST in our new prison facility... Wait when did we have a prison in our order? Never mind you're in jail until me and Roy leave for our vacation with the other ten heroes.**

 **704\. Until further notice, the following heroes will be in prison since some of you started the civil hero wars on which the last six will come with me. Anyways the following heroes are Oliver, Chrom ( really death threats), Sully, All three Whitewing sister, Hana, Peri, Camilla, Hinoka, Takumi, Leo, Xander, Ryoma (wow almost all the fate Royals), Sigurd, Camus, and any other etc since my assistant will do the rest.**

 **705\. Can some please tell me why all the bathrooms in order are infested with Giant Freaking Cockroaches? What? It came from vents? Oh boy, time to hire some exterminators and refurbish the bathroom. I was planning to do it when I come back.**

 **706\. The song Witch Doctor (you know which one) are ban. Have complaints about some of our female heroes about the males singing and very familiar yet sexual way or in this case air thrusting. Please stop or my robotic guards will jail you.**

 **707\. While religious of different gods is allowed, do not do a good damn religious war on whose god is better. They're all the same to me and please try not to convert the nearby town with this nonsense.**

 **708\. Odin and Arthur I will not allow Heroes Enforcers because one my robots can do that and two your pretty much will get in trouble with locals after that fail thief where the guy is just returning the lady coin pouch. Besides you guys cause harm than good.**

 **709\. Lyon if you know what's best for you but stop flirting our temporary healer Mercy. Because one she older than you, as I check your age and two she already have enough admires already and you do not one to piss off a very old solider who will neck snap you without a second thought. Trust me you don't.**

 **710\. Lilina just asks your mother where babies come from. Also, why does every young hero dose not freaking know where babies come from?! Come on!**

 **711\. God dammit Niles! How the hell you manage to find my favorite–? Never mind. If you tell a soul about my love for this, I will place you in world where death is not an escape and leave you there forever until I call for you. Trust me you will beg for me to take you out from that nightmare.**

 **712\. Since that civil war heroes started I have to replace at least most of my regular guards with my special robots. So for now on you will see the following: New robot guards along with my old and few ones you saw. Also they are now set to Non-lethal Rage mode. Trust me I'm close to setting them lethal on a few heroes. They are the Stun Robots, our new sniper robots equip with shock and sleep bullets, Riot Shields Robots station the most common violence area, Bulldozer Robots (think of them of armor knights but equip with a hammer saying Be safe or be Rekt), clocker Robots (The payday 2 Clocker, but their invisible), and finally new and hard to obtain military grades on Robotics Assault on. They will now be pair up with the remaining of my old robotic guards until I come back and replace the old ones.**

 **713\. Anyone who is acquainted with Hector is not allowed to be Hector's prison warden. Just had Matthew confess his involvement and he is now in charge of dish duty cleaning and garbage duty for a month.**

 **714\. Attention Heroes we have another guest hero and she is Laevatein's Elder Sister. Please put away your weapons comments away give a warm welcome to our new temporary hero Laegjarn. Also Sharena, can you please see me and Alfonse? We really need you to talk about certain heroes into joining our order.**

 **715\. To avoid confusion, I given these three fallen heroes new name since apparently they have a different personalities and traits. Possessed Robin will be called Grima from the awakening world, Possessed Celica will be called Anthiese from the shadow or Echoes World, and finally Possessed Takumi will be called Neji from the Fates world. Also they will be given special rooms for their, uhm personal me time. This includes Possessed Hardin too. Don't worry their rooms have a hidden Stasis Chamber equip with the most ridiculous knock out gas called forgive me for saying this [BLEEP!] go to sleep [BLEEP!] Also no, I'm not telling you Jaffar where you can get this stuff. I saw what you and Nino did for Valentine's Day. Also congrats man.**

 **716\. While I'm gone during those 2 months, I'll be taking my favorite Hello Kitty plushie. NOBODY is allowed to take ANY of my Hello Kitty Merchandise. I MEAN IT!**

 **717\. Ok after picking wisely and already remove some heroes after that Civil war, that last six heroes are pick and chosen. They are: Elise, Sakura (The only fate Royals that did not got involved in the civil hero war), Ike, Elincia and finally Eliwood and his wife Ninian. Well that's all folks so wish us safe trip in our two month leave with my assistant taking over until I come back. While I'm at it, the following heroes that are coming with me you will all be giving one hand held bag and one luggage from my world. Don't worry, I will explain the details but for now pack enough clothes and don't worry your clothes will be clean once we reach our hotel. Not only that you will have all received a special currency that will be used there. All the details will be explained before we leave. So for now avoid getting hurt or in trouble, okay? Thanks and can someone please check on Hector cell I think he's trying to break out, again.**

 **718\. And here are the following heroes who will guard Hector's cell. They are: Lyn, Arvis, Ayra, Laslow, Azama, Zephiel, Zelgius, Adult Tiki, Marth, Soren, Saber, and finally Reinhardt (FEH). You guys will be pair in twos and will switch off every 4 hours starting from 6.A.M in to to 10.P.M. The rest my Assault on will cover the whole night. The pair goes as it follows: Lyn with Marth, Arvis with Soren, Zephiel with Tiki, Saber with Azama, Reinhardt with Ayra, finally the last pair Zelgius with Laslow.**

 **P.S you will all be given a shock baton and a pepper spray to subdue Hector. Instructions on how to use will be given to you by a book and a demonstration video on how to use it. That's all for now, also check the cell inside in case he tries to dig a hole in the wall or ground and double check your items if something is missing. Also check if he's hiding any items hidden inside.**

If you don't follow the rules, my assistant will add more so, Goodbye for me for a while!

-Kiran.

* * *

 **This will be a double chapter. There will be an interlude in the next chapter.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	17. Interlude- Temporary summoner Triela

**Replaced the announcement with the new chapter! Please read the previous chapter first before reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

"Are you ready, guys?" Kiran asked to the heroes that are going with him on the vacation. They all nodded. Suddenly, the summoning stone glowed and produced a lot of smoke. It emerges a person with a cute dress, with reddish brown hair; hetero-chromatic eyes which are sky blue in the left while red in the right, has a cute cat hairband on her head and her height is the same as Kiran's.

Marth is with them. "Is that the person that will look after us?" He asked.

"Yup!" Kiran said, the he turns to everyone. "Guys, I'll introduce to you to my older stepsister, Triela."

"Wow!" The person (now named Triela) awed at what she saw. "So this is where you ended up?" She asked the grabbed Kiran by the collar. "Why didn't you tell me, you **[BLEEP!]**?"

"Wow, what a temper." Roy muttered to himself.

"Roy, hush." Eliwood scolded him.

"Well, Triela is my step sister." Kiran explained while prying off his sister's hands. "My father passed away when I was only 10 and my mother was remarried to her father. She's 2 years older than me, but she acts like a mature lady at her age."

"More mature, mind you!" Triela shouted. "Anyways, are these the people you accompany with?" she added while look at the people who are holding their luggage.

"Yes, my dear sister."

"Who's in charge in this chaotic Order while you're away?" She asked.

"I let Sharena and Marth in charge." Kiran explained. By the way, I leave a letter in my room and you need to read it first. If you want to ask questions, talk to Marth or Sharena. I already give them instructions."

"Okay." She said while twirling her hair. "So, you're going now?"

"Yes." And Kiran raises his hand and a portal appeared. "I leave the rest to you!"

"Good luck on your vacation!" Sharena waved at Kiran.

Kiran and the heroes with him entered the portal and it closes when the last hero entered.

"So." Triela asked Sharena and Marth. "Who are the troublemakers that gave my dear brother massive headache?"

* * *

 **And here goes our temporary summoner! She's the only OC in this fic.**

 **By the way, I'm planning to create a spin-off of Kiran's Vacation. I will post it soon, if I have time.**

 **Next chapter, we will be back to our regular programming!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	18. Numbers 719-732 with warning!

**This was only short. So read the notes at the end of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: Nos. 719-722 are from agarfinkel and nos. 723-727 are from derrickfoo0. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of Heroes,

Before I leave, I ask Sharena to post this on the purple book. This is the things that you need to know about my older sister Triela:

1\. She's more overprotective to me than Camilla and Hinoka combined, and she's worse than Camilla when it comes to her berserk range.

2\. She likes Lolita things, and what I mean like means that's she's too addicted to something Lolita so all Lolita manaketes must stay away from her.

3\. She's a black belter in Martial Arts, so I warn you guys NOT to piss her off. Trust me it won't end well.

4\. She likes creative activities and picks random people as participants so don't complain to her if you force to participate in her activity.

5\. And by activity I mean Lipsync Battles. She's a fan of that game and I make one in this order recently to avoid trouble, so I know those who participate in this activity will feel sorry for those who have dragged in.

6\. Like me, she's also a world traveler, so she knows about things that is outside of this realm.

7\. To non FEH: while some of you might have recognized her, don't duel her. She already told me what happen in world of Warriors all stars. Yes this includes you Fate series and Sengoku Basara world. I rather not deal with the bill when you destroyed you in the arena.

8\. To the Troublesome three: even though you're not going to follow this, I'm as well warning you: never under any circumstances piss her off or worst blackmail her. She will take you away to a Gods- Knows- Where place. Just don't if you know what's good for you and if somehow don't follow what she says may any gods have mercy on you.

And there is the additional law that I post during my observations on the week before I leave:

 **719\. Until further notice, unless they are fighting together, keep Anthiese at least 1000 meters away from Alm. According to Celica, ever since Anthiese arrived, Alm has been having nightmares about when he was forced to kill to Celica.**

 **720\. To all of the Valenitian units: stop trying to kill Anthiese with Alm's Falchion. Don't give me the excuse that doing so will free her from Duma's control and she will be revived afterwards. The only reason that is worked on Celica was because Mila's soul was trapped inside Falchion at the time.**

 **721\. Hardin, stop trying to kill Camus just because Nyna loved him instead of you.**

 **722\. Neji, until you can control yourself around the Nohrians, you are not allowed to have any weapons on you inside the castle.**

 **723\. Goku just because Robin's, Celica's and Takumi's possessed versions of themselves are summoned does not mean the you possessed by Zamasu will be summoned. Stop asking me to summon him just so you can fight him! And besides, YOU'RE ONLY A GUEST, FOR NAGA'S SAKE!**

 **724\. Neji (possessed Takumi) must be kept away from Sieg. Negi mistook Sieg for Corrin and tried to murder him. Luckily Jeanne was with Sieg and promptly beat his ass up. Neji is now under 24 hour surveillance and needs to have someone with him in case he goes crazy again.**

 **725\. Grima (possessed Robin), Anthiese (possessed Celica), and Hardin must also be kept away from Sieg. Grima tried to take control of Sieg's body thinking his body is better suited for him, while Anthiese and Hardin thought that killing him would please their masters. Again, Jeanne swiftly took action was able to beat them within an inch of their lives. These three must also be placed under surveillance like Neji. We need volunteers so please anyone who is not related to the possessed four must help us make sure they don't break out and try to kill or control Sieg.**

 **726\. Odin is not allowed to try poses just like Captain Ginyu or Supersaiyamen did. No offense Odin, but you suck when it comes to posing or making Grand speeches.**

 **727\. Connected to no. 726, Odin is not allowed to get a group of people to form a team called "The Odin Force". We don't have time to deal with your acting so get your head straight or you're banned from fighting!**

 **728\. While Lypsinc Battles are allowed in this order and I ask the Robins to record everything in their mushroom-like webcam (for evidence when I came back), please don't use the videos of the participants as blackmail material.**

 **729\. Also to Lucina: I appreciate your efforts in dressing up as Sigurd and lipsyncing 'Look at what you made me do' by Taylor Swift but Arvis is now crying in the corner after you ripped his poorly drawn portrait using Seliph's Tryfing while singing the last part of the song. Now, Seliph and the first gen are laughing at him now.**

 **730\. NONONONONONO! You are NOT allowed to lipsync 'Lady Marmalade' It's too skimpy and makes the younger male heroes scarred for life if any of you lipsync that. Yes, Loki that means you!**

 **731\. To those who participate in the Shadow in the Mirror VG, please don't spray Holy Water (where did you get those?) on your evil counterparts. Where did you get that crazy idea?**

 **732\. Fjorm, don't glare at the Muspell sisters and trying to kill them. I know they are here temporarily, so please calm down until I get back from the vacation.**

My sister will add more of these if you guys don't follow. I warned you early.

-Kiran.

* * *

"Welcome to Order of Heroes, Triela." Anna welcomed the temporary summoner as she entered the Central Hall.

"So beautiful." She awed as she looked at the surroundings. "How much did you guys-" but she was interrupted with a bang and a 'dammit, Hector! You almost escaped us!' coming from Lyn.

"Uh," Anna sweat dropped.

"Leave the discipline to me." Triela said while rolling her sleeves. "I'll teach them not to mess up with me!"

* * *

 **And so the OC is now come into play.**

 **Next chapter will be now written by the OC so submit your suggested laws based on the description above.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	19. Numbers 733-771

**And now, the new chapter is here!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: 733-735: argafinkel, 736-741: Indigo One, 742-745 and 770: derrickfoo0, 746-751: Lopmion-12, 752-756: PikaLoverNya, 757-764 and 771: Unzelots. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of Heroes:

This is your temporary summoner speaking.

Since the VG has been ended (with Grima as the declared winner while the Valentians are restraining an angry Antheise), and all of you are not following the rules here, I will add to this purple book that my little brother provided. Will the Troublesome Trio come and see me? I don't like your voice actor jokes onto the three heroes that I will mention here:

 **733\. Quit asking Shigure, Male Morgan, Gerome, Laslow/Inigo, Selena/Severa, and Odin/Owain who their fathers were.**

 **734\. Quit asking Lucina, Female Morgan, Shiro, Siegbert, Rhajat, and Soleil who their mothers were.**

 **735\. Quit saying "Nevermore" around Raven. It's not funny.**

 **736\. Due to some weird circumstances, Astolfo have arrived from Fate/Apocrypha. And no, before anyone of you start to ask, Astolfo's a guy**

 **737\. To both Morgan, stop asking when Kana will arrive. We know that their life is rather similar to you but I'm not the one controlling that summon.**

 **738\. Astolfo, please stop flirting with the girls. Some of them are already married and I'm sure you have enough sharing Sieg with Jeanne**

 **739\. Grima, quit trying to turn both Morgan into Fallen like you, damn it.**

 **740\. Sieg is NOT connected to the sword Siegfried, quit asking him about it.**

 **741\. Fjorm, please stop trying to shout EXPLOSION at fight. Yes, your Japanese voice sound similar to a certain archwizard but you can't use that spell just because of it.**

 **742\. People stop asking me to summon the alternate versions of Shirou and Hakuno. I don't care if you don't like the current pairings and think Hakuno and Shirou should love someone else, it's annoying. Also I happen to know some people *cough*Laslow and Soleil*cough who are interested in dating the female version of Hakuno. Arturia, Nero, and Tamamo are angry that you don't think they should be in love with their chosen partners, even if Hakuno has a hard time with his harem.**

 **743\. People stop asking me to someone deities of your respective culture to see who is the strongest. Did you forget that Beerus and Whis are here? Beerus can literally hakai a deity from existence just as written in rule #479! Do you want that to happen to your deity?**

 **744\. Grima, stop trying to convince Sieg to work together. Just because you two were made to be tools doesn't mean you guys are the same. Did you forget that Jeanne beat you the first time? She can do it again but MUCH worse.**

 **745\. People stop asking me to build mechs so you can pilot them. We don't have the funds or the knowledge to build such things.**

 **746\. Attention all Heroes: the mysterious area has been opened which is revealed to be the Holy Garden of Elements and Blessings which allows everyone (and I mean everyone) to learn different kinds of Element Bendings: Earth Bending, Fire Bending, Water bending and Air Bending. If anyone wants to learn these skills please write down your desired element you wanted to have and please do not add two you only need one specific element which matches your skills and abilities.**

 **747\. Connected to no. 746, and please use it wisely. No Myrrh I not bless you with Waterbending just to learn Ice. I will give you Fire bending for your stats as a dragon.**

 **748\. To those who are blessed with Waterbending: please do not use Blood bending for evil purposes and if I see you doing one, I will perform a Seal jutsu to ban your waterbending skills temporarily.**

 **749\. To all units who are blessed with Air Bending: please don't cause a massive Tornado to the kingdom of Askr. You will blow us away to the Land of Oz.**

 **750\. To all the new Earth Benders: Do not cause a sand storm. I don't want the kingdom and its citizens to be buried alive.** **AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CREATING FISSURES EVEN**

 **751\. To all the new fire benders, if you are in high anger rage, please don't burn anything on your path. Yes that includes you Arvis and you too Myrrh if you are still mad for not being able to bless you with Water.**

 **752\. NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO DESTROY KIRAN'S PRECIOUS COLLECTION OF HELLO KITTY MERCHANDISE! I will have a TALK with Chrom because he murdered Kiran's Limited Edition Hello Kitty plushies that he worked hard to get it**

 **753\. *Sigh* don't you ever challenge me to a duel. Don't you want to be in an infirmary in 5 days? Besides, I prefer to make activities for the Order.**

 **754\. ANNA, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STEAL AND SELL KIRAN'S HELLO KITTY GOLDEN MINI STATUE! IT WAS A RARE ONE AND HARD TO FIND THAT KIRAN TRIED HIS LUCK IN GAINING ONE! I'LL BREAK YOUR BONES IF YOU DO!**

 **755\. Don't mock Kiran. I can hear gossips about my sweet little brother and mocks about his interests. You know who you are and if I hear at least a SIMPLE bad gossip about him, you're in a world of pain.**

 **756\. Nobody are allowed to talk about which of you are going to be in Smash after the teaser, I'll have Marth to interview each any of you why you want to be in Smash. No, those who ARE in Smash are not allowed to get themselves interviewed.**

 **757\. Takumi and Neji are not allowed to be near each other at all. They somehow team up and now are planning to assassinate Corrin and Leo with nothing but chopsticks. No really; I'm not kidding they somehow manage to lodge a chopstick in Leo's butt and shoulder. Also we are temporary banning chopstick after that incident, because both Corrins are now stuck in my closet mumbling words about why their afraid of chopsticks. Also what's with all these Heroes in my closet!**

 **758\. Hector is now required to wear this 50 pound chain ball on each leg, his body in a straitjacket, and an Iron mask on his face. He manages to strangle both Arvis and Soren and use Zephiel as a Human Shield to crush manage to destroy all my regular robotics guards (God Dammit! I was planning to upgrade them later on when I come back, but now I have to get new ones!). Also thank you Lyn and Laslow for trying to stop him but I will handle his punishment. Also Laslow report to Ana Amari for your balls treatment because Mercy already left but she did provide us some good medical equipment behind.**

 **759\. Who the hell though it was a good Idea to destroy our supply route? The enemies? I'm pretty sure my scouts' bot will report any signs of suspicious movement near our Order HQ. Also I'm pretty sure I left those fireworks in our event storage room near my area. Also why do you have my storage key Tobin and Gray?**

 **760\. Chrom, absolutely not! We will not just skin and kill our adorable Cats and Dogs for food. What made you into thinking we will eat him. WHAT you once ate one before you where summon! WTF man, that's messy and for that you're banned for trying to eat out animals. Now that I think about it some of our pet facilities have some missing pets that weren't adopted. Chrom what did you do?**

 **761\. Chrom is now in prison for animal cruelty and abuse. Just manage to inject a truth serum and he told me everything in the most disgusting details. Also the following heroes are also joining him too. They are: Ephraim, Hector (which he's already in), Xander (really you're a prince of Nohr or King dammit), Ayra (why?), Ursula, Alm and finally Hinata. What the hell is wrong with you people? Your all not gonna come out of prison, until my Robotic therapy guy rehabilitate the crap out of you Cruel pet eaters.**

 **762\. Nino, please see Ana Amari for your stomach problems. I think she and I know what the symptoms are. Also Jaffar please see me also. I want to have a private talk to you. Don't worry; you're not in trouble just a simple heart to heart talk that's all.**

 **763\. Grima stop trying to possess the Corrins. Especially Female Corrin, what she told me and my sister was more than possessing her will. It was more like intimate about her body and hair. Also the Fate Siblings from Nohr and Hoshido now want to kill you now; especially what they mistook for a cry of help was a moan of you knows what I mean. Also I'm taking away your powers in case you're gonna go Big Bad dragon on them, how can I do that? Simple, because I'm awesome.**

 **764\. Until we get new shipments of well-preserved foods, we will be mostly hunting animals and foraging food in the forest. Also give thanks to our village farm Hero Donnel for sharing his food stash for the Order of the Heroes. Be glad you have something to eat than not eat at all for the moment and also we will be rationing our food since his stash is goof about two days or one if used right.**

 **765\. Who in the world makes a Berserk jokes on to the following heroes: Lukas, Camilla and Lucius?! Just because their Japanese Voice actors voices Griffith, Slan and Casca doesn't mean that you targeted both Lukas and Camilla- Michalis, put that axe down now! Be grateful that Eliwood isn't here or else Hector will make a 'Griffith joke' on him.**

 **766\. And no, I will not summon those characters from Berserk either because: 1. they're too OP for you; 2. they have a problem of their own and 3. I don't think you survive to Guts' attacks, especially you, Ryoma. He's wayyyyy too OP.**

 **767\. When the announcement of Thracia 776 banner is revealed, you are NOT allowed to hide in the corner and muttering some prayer to whatever deity you have. You have the advantage against Leif, for Naga's sake! Yes, Reinhardt, that means you.**

 **768\. Don't refer Priscilla as 'Nanna 2.0'. It's not funny.**

 **769\. No, Sigurd. Just because Leif was in the banner doesn't mean that Quan will be summoned as well. Now shut up and train with your newfound waterbending, Sigulin!**

 **770\. All prisoners from the Civil War are required to attend my boot camp. I hope you guys are ready for pain that you'll remember even when you die. It'll be the most gruesome training you'll ever experienced the likes of which even Beerus and Whis will shudder after they heard my plans. So you guys better prepare, it's time for your training (punishment)!**

 **771\. Before I forget our resident Overrwatch Heroes Ana Amari and Reinhardt Wilhelm will be leaving in two weeks and also instead of two people, four people will be coming here. Who they are? I will post it soon.**

If you don't follow these rules, I will add more.

-Triela.

* * *

"Camilla, calm down!" Hinoka calmed her counterpart as she holds Camilla's hands to stop attacking the Troublesome Trio. Lately, they called Camilla 'Slan' because see the law above.

"I'm okay being called a psychopath; I'm okay being called a yandere, but being called a **[BLEEP!]**? I don't think so." Camilla said; her axe ready to strike.

"Well, Priscilla is calming a crying Lucius down while Lukas is now angry and now targeting reds." Hinoka sighs. "This is not going to end well."

"Well, it's funny because you two are alike." L'Arachel explained. "And besides-"

" **DIE!** "

"CAMILLA!"

Chaos ensures.

* * *

 **You can submit your suggested laws here.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	20. Numbers 772-818

**And next chapter is here!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: 772-778: Indigo One; 779-785: derrickfoo0; 786-796, 807-811,815-818: Unzealots; 801-803: Dark Cringer and 804-806: agarfinkel. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of Heroes,

This is your temporary summoner speaking.

Since Spring is nearly approaching but all of you didn't follow the rules again, I will add more of these in the purple book that I manage to salvage due to a war that caused by the heroes from the worlds of Fates and Awakening and also we have visitors here so NO challenge them in a duel:

 **772\. To all pegasus and wyvern riders,please don't ask Astolfo to try and use his hippogriff, If** **anyone of you get wounded because of it then you will be banned from riding for a week.**

 **773\. Laslow and Soleil,what did I tell you before? Astolfo's a guy, quit flirting with him.**

 **774\. Connected to no. 743, you guys didn't heed my warning, you guys pays the price. Please get out of Kiran's closet already.**

 **775\. Because of the sheer amount of Heroes hiding inside Kiran's closet (seriously, one more and I would seriously think you guys are going to Narnia) I have implemented an escape Hatch at the bottom of the closet connected to the sewer. The first one that still dare to try and hide at the closet without permission will be the test subject. Thank You.**

 **776\. Marth, Alm, Chrom, and Lucina, stop asking Sieg about Balmung and don't even try to ask Shirou to trace that sword. While it is a dragonslayer sword does not mean it can be used to kill Grima.**

 **777\. Grima, that's enough. If you still try to turn Robin to Fallen like you then you'll be the next training dummy for Falchion wielders.**

 **778\. Morgan, and I mean both of you, stop trying to play matchmaker to both of your parents. I have report that someone *cough*Chrom*cough* are now trying to kill Robin because of you two trying to make Lucina closer to the male Robin. Also I have report that Tharja is trying to hex you both, so for your own safety, please stop.**

 **779\. People stop ignoring Hakuno. And no I don't want to hear the excuse that he's invisible like Kellam! That's insulting to both of them.**

 **780\. Nero, you don't need to change to your bride costume to teach the bride units how to fight. Your bride costume doesn't even resemble a bride at all!**

 **781\. People with legendary weapons stop asking why your weapons can't unleash a large beam or a powerful special move like Arturia's Excalibur. Your weapons are not powered by legends and made stronger when summoned as a Servant.**

 **782\. Xander, Siegbert, Leo, Sigurd, Seliph, Erika, and Ephraim stop asking how Sieg can not only wield Siegfried and Brynhildr BUT ALSO Tyrfing, Siegmund AND Sieglinde. Sieg is not related to any of you heroes. Plus he's from another world.**

 **783\. People stop asking me to make a Homunculus army so they can fight our battles. We don't need a clone army. Not only that, Sieg is a homunculus and would hate us if we force homunculi to fight. Are we that desperate to enslave homunculi to do our bidding? I'm ashamed of you heroes and I'm sure Kiran would agree with me.**

 **784\. Micaiah is not allowed to make a BL novel of Shirō, Hakuno, and Sieg. While Sieg doesn't know what BL is, Hakuno and Shirō are embarrassed and sick when they heard the idea.**

 **785\. Connected to no. 784, no one and I mean NO ONE is allowed to tell Sieg what BL, porn, and other sexual related stuff is. Jeanne is trying to have Sieg be as pure as possible and will express her anger on anyone who dare "corrupt her Sieg" as she puts it. That includes the Troublesome Three as well. I've gave Jeanne permission to poke your eyes painfully if Sieg finds out ha those words mean.**

 **786\. How many times do I have to tell you to stop trying to bend the elements you have been blessed to make things easier? I already have heroes who are blessed with fire are now have a weird fetish of watching things burns, those bless with earth are having a god damn turf war in the training arena after a argument on who is the best earth bending user (really stop trying to be the next Toff and besides she can destroy you without trying), those with air are now making our flying heroes feeling obsolete and are now protesting in our stables due to those heroes doing flying tricks like superman style. Also finally those bless with water somehow learned blood bending are now starting a cult and tried to overpower me with blood bending. It did not end well for them and this next rule will explain why.**

 **787\. For now own no one is allowed to god damn bend the elements to their will like the ones in Avatar the last air bender. Why? Because half the Order is in shambles like the bathroom, kitchen, half the heroes' rooms, the grand hall, the training room and finally my room! Also those heroes that obliterate my room, I know who you are and you better start hiding because I'm going to rearrange your stupid ugly face.**

 **788\. Since almost half of Kiran's special guards are destroyed after that [BLEEP!] god bending war, I will have to summon my personal guards to me. Hope you like my new guards than Kiran's own. They're similar to Kiran but will break pretty much any bone in your body. Also they will heal you only to break them again and make you suffer all over again.**

 **789\. Grima, stop trying to flirt F!Corrin and also F!Corrin stop flirting with him! He's a fell dragon for Naga's sake! What you have an attraction with bad boy dragons? Wait did Jean gave you books about dragon boys? Ok I thought so. Jean! Get your butt before I cut off your hair like last time now!**

 **790\. Due to F!Corrin and Grima declaring their love for each other and the fact that F!Morgan we summoned is in fact F!Corrin and Grima's daughter. I thought I was joking but after checking each blood samples of these three and checking all my theory of world travel and stuff, they are in fact biological related to each other making F!Morgan the daughter of F!Corrn and Grima in the future of course. Not only that I think their young son M!Kana is also part of it too. Which brings me the question: which of you people from the awakening world banish Grima to Fates world? Anyways for now no one is to shame both F!Corrin or their daughter at all, because one F!Corrin went on a rampage and two she almost ate Chrom in the process so yeah, don't tick them off please.**

 **791\. Lucina put stop trying to kill F!Morgan or F!Corrin just because they love Grima. Also the fates family will kill you. No they're not traitors and stop fucking throwing dragon dagger at them! Also, how the fuck you even got dragon daggers?**

 **792\. The awakening world and fates world are not allowed to do a World vs. World war because Grima finding love, beside he less angry now and- great. They already brawling the destroyed Grand hall with bending powers? Where that video cam and popcorn?**

 **793\. Due to that fight all the Awakening and Fates Heroes, with the exception of the children are hereby sentence to boot camp group exercise training. Also no Lucina, you're part of this training and you're getting extra harsher training by me personally. THAT AND YOU FUCKING RUINED MY FAVORITE CLOTHES WITH ALL YOUR FIRE BENDING SHIT!**

 **794\. Also to anyone who to start another war again, try me. I can always use the exercise to beat you guys into a bloody pulp. Unless you're a healer the best I do is knock you out cold for a while.**

 **795\. Ok who gave Hector bending powers? He's not allowed to have a blessing and now he somehow manages to use all four blessing to destroy the remaining of all Kiran's Robots. That and he almost got away if it not for Arvis, Eirika, and Lyon for blocking the path with their fire bending and Zelgius, Lyn, Marth, Zephiel, Alm, and Arya for holding him down with rope. Also I think I may have to ask in a favor to remove his insanely control of the elements from him. Also how the fuck he got out in the first place we already bind his body? He ate it but how? Never mind someone pass me the sleeping gas.**

 **796\. In one week I called in someone who can remove these blessing from certain heroes who I think will cause more trouble and not only that ban them so they can never use them again. Also if you ask me who that person is it's Aang from Avatar last air bender. No those who are bless with air are not going to ask him to do the air sphere because you're just going to hurt yourself and cause more damaged.**

 **797\. Connected to no. 766, what did I tell you that NO summoning of Berserk characters allowed? I told you not to summon them because- what? They're here? How did that happened?**

 **798\. Until further notice, Guts, Farnese, Casca, Serpico, Isidro, Schierke, Roderick, Isma and Azan with the elves Puck and Ivalera of the Berserk world will be here temporarily due to an accident that happened in their world. How did that happened? Blame the Skull Knight for that.**

 **799\. To all reds: did you read no. 767? You are NOT allowed to challenge Guts in a duel. He'll destroy you.**

 **800\. Also connected to no. 799, all mages are NOT allowed to challenge Schierke either. She'll destroy you with her magic.**

 **801\. For some reason, Giratina has appeared in this world, so be wary of it. It isn't doing anything right now, but don't try to provoke it (nor catch it, for some reason nor even Master ball work)**

 **802\. Connected to no. 801, Giratina is a being that protects the universal balance; so, if it attacks you, you probably deserve it.**

 **803\. There have been reports of a supposed thief of *ahem* "private" items; if there any suspicions about the case or anything related, inform me personally and I will designate a secret detective to investigate.**

 **804\. Draug, stop demanding that we cook everything using a microwave. Not everything can be cooked using a microwave, even if Mamori told you otherwise.**

 **805\. Tharja, quit dressing Male Robin up like Itsuki. It's not funny.**

 **806\. Caeda, stop begging Marth to drink Amrita Shower just because Tsubasa starred in one of their commercials. Is this Tokyo Mirage Sessions all over again?**

 **807\. Due to all of you heroes causing max damaged to the castle, we will be camping outside until the repair bots I requested from my world comes in and fix up the damaged most of you caused. Surprisingly the recreational room is still intact from all the damages you all caused.**

 **808\. To all Non FEH (and also to our current guests): sorry about the damages my fellow heroes cause but I hope you like living in trailer that I have in hand in case this happen. Don't worry they're enough for you guys to share but someone you will be staying with each other as Trailer partners for the time being until the castle is fix.**

 **809\. Have anyone seen the troublesome three lately by any chance? Also why do I have a feeling their responsible for this mess and why do I have a feeling they're going to try and use the four blessing. I better take those blessing birds with me and carry it on me all times.**

 **810\. Gunnthra and Fjorm, while I do appreciate building Ice homes for some of the heroes, I think it's best we stick to camping as one where under the hot blazing sun and two the homes you make melts down even though you put enough ice power to prevent it from melting.**

 **811\. Loki stop asking me to make sexy cute clothing for you because Kiran specifically told not you make one for you. He told me what you do in your room with that body pillow that you somehow manage to get picture of him half naked with his hood still on.**

 **812\. While spring is going to be approaching, those who have the bunny suits are NOT allowed to participate in the festival. Why? Because you been participated in there already!**

 **813\. And Sharena, your brother is with Kiran so don't complain to me why he hasn't returned yet. And put his bunny suit down now!**

 **814\. Kagero, I know you have a hard time flying some Pegasus while throwing daggers, so please don't use your fellow dagger users as target practice. I forgot, you still weak against archers.**

 **815\. Laevatien and Laegjarn why I do appreciate you guys helping cook food but can you try not to poison Gunnthra and Fjorm? Especially you, Laevatien. I know you want to keep Kiran yourself but trying to be his sister already taken as I clearly the best sister for him.**

 **816\. What you want to throw down with me sister?! Bring it on Laevatien! There can only be on sister for Kiran and that's me. Hell I can beat you with nothing but my bare hands so come at me you cute adorable Lolita Bitch! Also if I win I can get to dress you with whatever clothing I like!**

 **817\. Until further notice, please avoid the epic battle between me and Laevatien in the already destroyed training grounds. Also Marth and Sharena, can you write this in the big purple book for me?**

 **818\. Also can someone please find the troublesome three for me while I'm fighting at the moment? Ok thanks.**

If you don't follow the rules, I will add more.

-Triela.

* * *

"ATCHOO!"

"Kiran, something's wrong?" Alfonse asked.

"It's nothing."

* * *

 **You can submit your suggested laws here!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	21. Numbers 819-870

**Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: 819-822: agarfinkel, 823-825: delta477, 826-829: derrickfoo0, 830- 836 and 861: Indigo One, 837-841: PikaLoverNYA, and 842-860: Unzealots. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of Heroes:

Since our castle hasn't rebuilt yet but you didn't follow the rules again, I will add more in the purple book. By the way, will somebody find the Troublesome Trio again? I've got a bad feeling that they will caused trouble again:

 **819\. Anna, stop asking Camilla and Kagero to do seductive poses in their bunny outfits while taking pictures of them. This is not the Playboy Mansion.**

 **820\. Both Tikis, stop repeatedly asking us to buy both of you a honey-caramel-banana-chocolate donut just because you were unable to eat one back in Tokyo Mirage Sessions.**

 **821\. Virion, quit complaining about how you were not able to make Eleonora into a proper lady.**

 **822\. Caeda, stop beating up Tharja just because her golems (don't know why she called them Bord and Cord) almost killed Tsubasa and Kiria.**

 **823\. New Years Corrin, until further notice I am confiscating your fireworks supply and equipment. Why? BECAUSE ONE OF YOUR FIREWORK ARROWS BLEW A HOLE IN THE PRISON WALL AND ALMOST ALLOWED HECTOR AND THE OTHER IMPRISONED HEROES TO ESCAPE!**

 **824\. New Years Azura, please stop trying to steal back New Years Corrin's equipment. I know how much you and your husband making and using them, but wait until the holidays! I'll let you have them back then. What? Did you think I was completely heartless?**

 **825\. Azura and Takumi, where did you get the Popplio and Rowlet eggs? No, I won't force you to give them up. I'll let you keep them and raise them, so long as you tell me WHERE THEY CAME FROM!**

 **826\. Everyone, stop mispronounce Sieg's Japanese name from Jīku to Zeke. Sieg takes offense because he chose that name to remember Siegfried, the one who saved his life.**

 **827\. Connected to no. 826, Xander don't ask if the Siegfried Sieg knew is related to your sword Siegfried. Did you forget that he's from another world.**

 **828\. Stop asking if Sieg's last name is Heil. Just because his name is German doesn't mean he's a Nazi!**

 **829\. People stop asking why I barely make any rules for Beerus and Whis. They're gods stronger than any of us and can literally kill us without feeling bad about it. If you want to keep your lives I suggest you DO NOT annoy Beerus , as he's less forgiving than Whis. Also do not mention your deities to Beerus. He'll want to fight them and will destroy them if he's bored.**

 **830\. To all Falchion users: stop asking to borrow Guts' sword. It's too heavy for everyone except him. And no, it's not a true dragonslayer sword.**

 **831\. Alright, who catch that lobster for dinner? While it was delicious, Ryoma is now being teased as a walking lobster. Stop teasing him.**

 **832\. ATEENTION HEROES! Some idiot have give Sieg a dragonstone and now he turned into Fafnir. Someone get Jeanne and Astolfo to calm him down, NOW!**

 **833\. Stop calling Chrom and Ryoma as Kiritsugu. That voice actor joke is bad and now Shirou is sad.**

 **834\. Connected to no. 833, and no calling them as Leon too. Resident Evil is part of my childhood, damn it.**

 **835\. No, I'm not a siblingcon for Kiran. Who tell you about that?! The next one to call me that will have a close and personal battle with me.**

 **836\. No, don't mention any voice actor joke about Archer near Jakob. While he is confused Shirou is now targeting him for 'remind him of that red Archer- Saber stop him!**

 **837\. Laegjarn, no. You ARE NOT ALLOWED to burn Kiran's Hello Kitty Merchandise! I know Laevatien is jealous for this but please, this is for Kiran's happiness!**

 **838\. Fjorm, Stop! You can't just freeze Kiran's favorite Hello Kitty lava lamp just because that it was lava lamp doesn't mean they are filled with lava and burn everything.**

 **839\. It's official, I have moved ALL Kiran's Hello Kitty Merchandise to a secret place where nobody knows and it should stay right there until Kiran returns. If he finds out that his collection is being targeted, he will soon be in rage.**

 **840\. Frederick, stop asking Marth or me to get Captain Falcon for Falcon Punching Chrom in the face. I know you're upset but there was a COMPLETELY valid reason why Chrom has to be taken out and had Lucina instead to be in Smash.**

 **841\. Nobody is allowed to complain if you played the hard modes from any of the fnaf games. They are very hard for the reason AND I'm still waiting for the 50/20 mode in fnaf 6 to be released.**

 **842\. Grima and F Corrin Due to the awakening heroes are still be salty and still trying to kill you in the process, I already took the liberty of getting you a personal Trailer home with Daughter and soon to be summon son, until the castle is fix. So far now you're all going to be staying there with our guest until the time comes we all move back in to our fixed castle with some major improvements.**

 **843\. To both M/F Robin: while I do appreciate of accepting Grima as now equal and forgiving him about that fiasco war, but calling him your alternative brother almost gave him a dragon heart attack ( yes it is real I searched it up and dragons do get a heart attack.). But still I'm glad you guys manage make up and made him feel welcome. In fact he seems less angry and more genuine happy now and not that fake smile when Kiran first summon him. He's even taking Gardening and farming farm for crying out loud.**

 **844\. Also I well accept both of your request of giving the Awakening and Fates Crew a less harsher training, if they all can follow these simple rules I lay out. 1: They're not allowed to talk crap about Grima's new family (Fates people will not have to follow this as they already accepted him). 2: Lucina is not allowed to be near Grima at less 20 meters near him, unless she ask for something. 3: No attempted assassinations as I will find out who send them. 4:Finally no more Dragon Jokes as some of both off world dragon and our dragons are sick of it.**

 **845\. F Morgan while you are very gifted in magic (in fact way too gifted), but can you please try not to outshine our entire magic corp units? Because Arvis, Reinhardt, and all our magic user are now worshipping you as the Goddess of all magic. Besides I have to literally smash a statue of you well... lets say both your father and mother will not approve of it, as it is way too sexual indecent with a child like face.**

 **846\. Also Soleil can you stop asking her out to a date or making any sexual moves on her? Because one her father will literally shave off your hair and two I do not want her to be influence by your perverted ways as we already have enough of them to spare. Plus she finds it very uncomfortable when you where checking out her butt out and also the part when you said "I will tap that fine [BLEEP!]".**

 **847\. To Guts: while I do appreciate helping me find the Troublesome Trio, but I want to make sure that they are all alive and well, not into death like state with multiple stab wounds and cuts- wait, they make fun of your mother and your lover? Ok never mind, please proceed to beat them up after I heal them. But you can leave Lady L'Arachel alone now. She kind of like it of you hurting her in a more sexual perverted way.**

 **848\. Ok who the hell stumble upon Kiran's hidden weapons stash? Those weapons are only for World Travelers to use and- M-Morgan put that flaming, electrical, Ice shooting, dual spear scythe, akimbo shotgun you accidentally press the- dammit Niles what the fuck you scared him! NOW we all have to face Kiran's Guardian Ghost that looks like him and let me tell you this, It's hard to bring it down on its knees with it's unstoppable attack and mobility.**

 **849\. Until further notice do not I repeat, do NOT fight Kiran's Guardian that is near the entrance of the castle. Surprisingly it's just guarding the entrance and allowing the repair bots fix the castle so for now let's not antagonize it or else where all going to have a bad time.**

 **850\. This includes all non FEH characters and guest that are staying here. I do not want it, coming further down to our camp and making it it's own hunting grounds for it. Also don't bother trying to erase it's existence as us World Travelers's Items, weapons and us included are immune to it. Also if you attempt to try it, it will backfire and erase you instead.**

 **851\. Did- did Beerus just tried to Erase Kiran's Guardian Ghost? And he just disintegrated after saying it's just a fake lie? Fuck, now I have to figure out how to bring him back. Wait a minute Whis by any chance do you have all seven Dragon Ball Stars by any chance? You do? That's great we can bring back Beerus back and wait a minute how the hell you have all seven dragon ball stars? What?! Goku brought it with him so he can wish for more food? Really Goku.**

 **852\. Attention heroes! Our guest from the world of Overwatch has appeared here and they brought in some more trailers for us to use though it is still not enough as some of us will still be camping. Anyways please give a warm welcome to our Guest, Fareeha Amari or code name Pharah, Brigitte Lindhom and her father Torbjörn Lindhom, and finally Zarya. These guest will be staying with us for a while and instead six months , they will be staying here for four. Apparently they couldn't get the six month leave because someone of their world manage to mess up the transcripts and other paper related work.**

 **853\. Do not call Torbjörn a dwarf or god forbids an Ikea Gnome. He will literally set up a bunch of sentry's to shoot you down if you piss him off or use his tiny hammer to rearrange your face. Trust me, both his turrets and his hammer will give you nightmares.**

 **854\. Soleil do not try to attempt to flirt with Torbjörn's daughter just because she looks cute in both in and out of her armor. Or even try to sweet talk her, he will bust your knee caps and believe me he already did this one to a big loudmouth once.**

 **855\. Do not make fun or piss of Zarya or she will personally use you as a bench press and wight lifting. Hell she already using Chrom and Ryoma as weight lifts without even trying , also Zarya put them down before you- and she broke their spines? Can someone bring a stretcher and a healer? Also someone who knows how to rearrange their bones back together?**

 **856\. Arthur and Odin just because she fights for Justice dose not mean she will join your cause. She's a highly decorative Solider who- wait? Wtf?! She actually agreed to join you?! Now I got another set of trouble some three. Ok, but I'm sure she will- and she named it the Justice Brigade?! What is this SOS Crew again.**

 **857\. Brigitte while you are excited to fight in an acutally Brigade or in this case a band of misfits Crusaders. Just try not to get too excited when we fight out foes in battle. Also try not to charge in like your godfather did. I do not want to experience what Kiran have to do when your godfather charges in the enemy ranks.**

 **858\. Before I forget Aang from the world of Avatar is here so please be in your best behavior and no challenging him to an air race. I know some of you guys are just going to attempt to challenge him so I have my own guards to break both your arms and legs if you try doing it.**

 **859\. Aang while I do appreciate your help on removing some of misbehave heroes who miss used their blessing but do you really have to bring both Momo and Appa along? Ehhh? Your wife ask you bring them with you after they mess up your home before you left and you will be staying here for a while until the place is fix and she's calm down? Ok but please make sure Appa dose not eat our entire of hay stack for our horse and Pegasus too feed on. Also can I take a picture with you guys together by any chance?**

 **860\. To both Morgan can you please try not ride Aang's mount Appa. No I do not care the advantages of having a big tactical air view when we use him for battle( which we will not). Besides this poor boy already been through enough pain as it is. Ok fine can pet and sleep it want but ask Aang first before you do. This also include his pet Momo too.**

 **861\. Troublesome Trio, you guys are stupid, aren't you?! Why did you guys mention threesome near Sieg and Astolfo? Oh, you're eyes get poked by Jeanne? It's you guys fault, don't blame her.**

 **862\. To the participants in the ongoing Bunny Battle VG (even Alfonse is not here, we only get the alt Alfonse at the festival), please don't throw Easter eggs and carrots on random directions and hit random heroes and guests. The last time you throw some eggs at your opponents, our guest Casca was crying in the corner after a stray egg hit her head and Guts is looking for someone to kill. Trust me, an angry Guts is bad news.**

 **863\. When F! Grima is summoned in the order, you are NOT allowed to assassinate her with Falchion- PRINCESS LUCINA OF YLISSE, GET YOUR STUPID ASS BACK HERE!**

 **864\. Until further notice, Lucina will be in prison alongside with Hector, so all people acquainting with her are NOT allowed to be her warden.**

 **865\. No more Batman jokes around Gerome. It's not funny.**

 **866\. If you want to know when your cousin is going to be summon, I suggest you to look at the bulletin board and don't annoy the others. Yes, Seliph that means you.**

 **867\. No, Reinhardt. You are NOT going to ask me when Isthar and Saias will be summoned. You're so annoying as Seliph, aren't you.**

 **868\. Yes, both Grima hurts when you face them in the arena. So, unless you're a Falchion user or a Naga user (or Forblaze, in Lilina's case if she has a refinement), just STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM, ESPECIALLY ON A DEFENSIVE TILE!**

 **869\. DON'T you ever laugh out loud when you find out that your arch nemesis gets a refinement late because you're the first villain to get a refinement first before the hero. If he was here, he will complain and kill you with his refined sword. Yes, Zephiel that means you.**

 **870\. To Ephraim: Just because Siegmund is now having an alt refinement doesn't mean that you can challenge ALL the Reds in the order, hell you challenge even our guests to a duel! Some of the sword wielding guests here are very annoyed of you- what? You want to challenge BOTH Guts and Serpico? Good luck to that.**

If you guys didn't follow the rules again, I will add more.

-Triela.

* * *

"Brother, what happened to you?!" Eirika ghastly said when she saw her twin brother lying in the bed in a full body cast.

"It's his fault that he challenged the guests from the Berserk world." Innes explained while he is snickering at his rival's condition. Ephraim was beaten up to a bloody pulp by the combined force of Guts and Serpico, indicated that they defy the weapon triangle.

"You're NOT helping, Innes!" Eirika hissed at the prince of Frelia.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed L'Arachel donned in a nurse suit and holding a bottle of medicine. "Don't worry, for Nurse L'Arachel is here!"

"Mghhhhh! Mghgh mghnh! (Please! Not her!)" Ephraim said, muffing his words while his eyes went wide in fear.

"L'Arachel!"

Chaos ensures afterwards.

* * *

 **You can still submit your suggested laws here.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	22. Numbers 871-925

**Congratulations to me! *claps hands!***

 **Finally, after four years, I finally graduated in college! (But I need to find a job that is related to my course) so in meantime, I will now update ALL of my pending fics!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: 871- 876: Indigo One, 877-881: derrickfoo0, 882-886: PikaLoverNYA, 887-897: TheTrueLunarHuntress, 898- 917: Unzealots. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of Heroes:

This is your temporary summoner speaking.

Since the VG has been ended (with Kagero as the declared winner while the wardens are restraining an angry Lucina), new heroes joining us (let's give a warm welcome to Leif, Nanna, Finn and Saias), our castle has been restored to 50% (with the help of Kiran's Guardian Ghost) but all of you didn't follow the rules again, I will add this to the purple book. Will somebody get Leif for me? I've got a bad feeling that the troublesome trio will be a troublesome quartet:

 **871\. To minimize damage, the Guardian Ghost is currently trapped in a special location. No,it does not mean the Ghost is currently defeated, it's still there.**

 **872\. ALL HEROES, do not attempt to ask both Grima and Sieg to unleash their dragon form and fight. We're still having trouble with the Ghost and now You're asking for more?! And no asking for both Corrin, either.**

 **873\. Congratulations to all Heroes currently locked in prison, you guys have been given special duty to become a Special Guard to the Ghost. Do your duty properly and your sentence maybe can be very slightly lightened.**

 **874\. Which one of you dumbass has try to watch Last Encore anime? It's the Troublesome Trio, isn't it?**

 **875\. For some reason, we found Sword of Creation that Splits Heaven and Earth, Ea from Fate in Kiran's weapon stash. No, no one is allowed to use that weapon, We're currently trying to sent that thing back to where it belong.**

 **876\. Attention! Ea has been sent back, thankfully we avoid angering the original owner.**

 **877\. No one is allowed call Kiran back just to deal with the Guardian Ghost. He's enjoying his vacation, let him enjoy his free time.**

 **878\. Prisoners, don't even think about breaking free. The Guardian Ghost will instantly see you as a threat and will eliminate your souls. I already given you a lighter sentence d read the law above!**

 **879\. Stop asking Shirō to use his reality marble on the Guardian Ghost. The Ghost can break through the space-time continuum and escape the reality marble. Yes, the Ghost is very OP because the weapons stash contain weapons that could destroy your universe.**

 **880\. Never ask me or Kiran why we hid a weapons' stash capable of killing everyone in your universe. You will not survive the explanation. Plus, we'll have to kill you if you find out.**

 **881\. No one will be asking me to summon someone powerful to defeat the Guardian Ghost. We'll wait for Kiran to come back to deal with the Ghost.**

 **882\. Gaius, where did you get those Hello Kitty candies?! I won't hurt you since it will expire next month but don't tell anyone where you get those? I'll order more candy if you never tell anyone**

 **883\. What the- stop playing with those strange dark green eggs?! They are not just normal eggs! They're the Creeper Spawn Eggs! Once the Creeper shows up- oh... *bleep* Why do you have to spawn them! They will kill us all!**

 **884\. Attention to everyone! There was a Creeper attack so I advise you not to get near them or they will explode in your face! While you will just kill them by distance, nobody will use thunder magic or anything that involves electricity since it will only just charge them**

 **885\. NO! Shiro, you can't just charge at the Charged Creepers! They are more deadly AND will cause massive damage! Ryoma, stop him!**

 **886\. While I have sent a letter to invite Steve from Minecraft to help us clean up the damages that some of you and the creepers caused, I will never allow anyone to fight outside the training area and I had Kiran's Guardian Ghost to help out while I'm taking away all the Spawn Eggs and will give those to Steve when he gets here.**

 **887\. Enough with teasing Ryoma and Hinoka for being the only Fates royals that haven't had a special version of themselves! I am growing sick of their complaints!**

 **888\. Anna, enough complaining about how Alfonse and Sharena have gotten Spring forms and not you!**

 **889\. In light of the new Voting Gauntlet (and future ones), no one is allowed to complain about the outcome of each round.**

 **890\. Connected to no. 889, no one is allowed to try and tamper with the results to try and have a certain participate win. If you do, expect to join Lucina and Hector for until the end of the gauntlet.**

 **891\. Niles, I'll give you one last warning. I have gotten ELEVEN requests for a restraining order from Sharena, Kagero, and Catria. If you do not stop whatever it is you are doing to them, then I WILL allow the Grima's to do whatever they want with you. And I will supply them with whatever they need for your torture.**

 **892\. Would everyone please stop calling people by the wrong name on purpose? Specifically Rhajat and Tharja. I'll enjoy seeing what exactly they do to you if you don't.**

 **893\. ENOUGH TORTURING SEIGBERT! Yes, his father has gotten two variations. THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO AROUND SAYING HE HAS THREE DADS! The next person to say anything regarding this matter, will personally deal with both myself and all three Xanders!**

 **894\. Stop asking the Performing Arts characters to perform in front of you. Inigo and Shigure are very protective of their mothers, and CAN BE EXTREMELY DANGEROUS if you threaten them.**

 **895\. With the introduction of a female Grima possessed Robin, she will be hence forth be known as Ryoka, which is Japanese for 'girl who is like a dragon.' Thank you Hoshidans for helping me with that!**

 **896\. Before anyone makes a claim to her, be warned that Neji already has. So unless you want to have an arrow from Skadi impelled through your skull, I'd suggest you stay away from her. THIS GOES ESPECIALLY FOR THE MALE CORRINS! AND DON'T ASK ME HOW NEJI CLAIMED HER BECAUSE NOT EVEN I *BEEP* KNOW!**

 **897\. To Grima and Ryoka: ENOUGH WITH TRYING TO SEE WHO'S THE BETTER ONE! YOU TWO HAVE DESTROYED ALMOST HALF OF THE RENOVATED CASTLE WITH YOUR ANTICS! F!Corrin, get ahold of your husband! Neji, get control of your whatever the hell you want to call her.**

 **898\. To all non FEH character and our guest from different worlds: how many times do I have to tell you so not fight Kiran's Gurdian Ghost just because it's a worthy opponent to fight with. I already have many people in out make shift hospital tents because someone suggested they should all gang up on it and beat it. It did not end well as some of them are having PSTD and nightmares now screaming "No not the face" scream. Plus it now has a total defeat counters on it, with 128 people I Rekt. This is just sad.**

 **899\. Guts stop complaining how your sword broke when you made contact on it or why your special armor broke with one hit. It's that powerful and besides it literally beat you up with nothing but a wooden sword. A FREAKEN WOODEN SWORD GUTS! So shut up, lay down and don't fight before I break your legs like last time I visit your world.**

 **900\. This also includes you Goku. I don't want you ending up fighting again only to be defeated and retraining again. Besides didn't you learn your last Death Battle with superman? He fucking defeated you with ease with his simple super hero strength and smartness. You in the order hand is just all brawns and no brains. Besides your kind of the most easy hero for any crossover hero to best you. Hell even Naruto can take you on with Sage mode while your in super saiyan 3 or 4. Face it you will never get strong no matter how hard you try.**

 **901\. Sieg like I said before for the other two don't try and fight it. Even if you copy all of it's weapons, it will still destroy you no matter how much power or strength you put in to it. Face it, this is the one enemy you can't win. Don't give me that look that says "Just you watch I will beat it" look. I saw you get beat up and toss around like trash with Jeanne complaining to me why I'm letting you get hurt a lot. Besides I will break both you arms and legs again if you ever try again after you heal up.**

 **902\. Until this issue is resolved, any heroes and non FEH Heroes that cross this line to just fight Kiran's Gurdian Ghost for a battle, will have all their bones broken and bleeding like hell. You don't want to end up like Serpico when he ran past me just to fight it. He came back bloody where I proceed to break every human (monster) bone he has only for me to heal him and break again. Do not test me guys.**

 **903\. Grima stop fighting your female self just because she can fly besides she has a new name now so we won't get confused when we call one of them out.**

 **904\. To Male and Female Corrins, Robins, Morgans and if possible summoned Kana. We will be giving you each one of you new names so it will be easier to call you out faster than just calling F or M Robin or Corrin. Besides I already ask Kiran and he gave me the names for those three people. So, Male Corrin will be called Tobi (was going to call you Obito but that name dose not fit your personality), F Robin will be Rose Sustari ( she read a fanfic and decided to take that name and last name), and M Morgan Mark. As for the Kanas, until they are summon Kiran half of the name of both summons.**

 **905\. L'Arachel can you care to explain why both Eirika and Innes are both knock out cold and in Kiran's closet again ( really people i's this close of shoving the next person in Kiran's escape sewer closet). Also why are you wearing a Sexy very tight Nurse outfit with pink bunny ears? Oh your trying to take away Ephraim's virginity by having sex ok- WAIT A MINUTE! OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR BEFORE I FUCKING BREAK YOUR SOUL AND BODY. I BETTER NOT- OPEN THIS DOOR NOW YOUNG LADY!**

 **906\. Until further notice, L'Arachel is now in prison with Hector, Lucina and the other heroes until I get a good reading on L'Arachel test results. Don't ask me why or why she half dressed in a Nurses outfit inside the prison. This always includes anyone connected to her as I don't want her to escape again only to forces herself to make love with Ephraim.**

 **907\. Ephraim stop mumbling yourself like a chipmunk of you gonna be a father soon before I dislocate your jaw with my fist. There's no way she can have a baby with so little umm... private parts. Also on the side note, how dose losing your virginity feels like big boy?**

 **908\. To Grima and Corrin: while I do let you guys have your private moments in the trailer, but can you keep love making down. Also not turning into dragons while doing it. It's making Jeanne is having very lewd thoughts about her and Sieg doing it with Sieg using his dragon form.**

 **909\. To all of our male heroes, young or older that didn't have a girlfriend, wife, or best not wanting want. You are not allowed to court Morgan into marriage because Grima went bad dragon father mode after Morgan show him all the love letters in her room with all of the heroes name in it. So to those heroes who sent love letters to Grima's daughter, I suggest you run and hide because he just summon his Risen Warriors to hunt you down. He even has the Risen Riding wolf which Robin is having a nightmare about it in his dream.**

 **910\. This also includes some of our guest heroes. Just because she pulls off and innocent cute and sexy look dose not mean you will claim her as your girlfriend or wife. I don't know who you guys are or why we have you all want to but if this is for real or a prank. I will beat you guys up into a bloody pulp. Don't ask why, but Grima ask me to make sure non of you guys court her until he approves it.**

 **911\. Ok who Gave Mark (M Morgan) a fucking adult Magazines? He show her mother (which is surprisingly is the female version of Grima) and she absolutely berserk. Right now we have to contained her in our dragon cell until she calms down. Also who's the father of Mark by the way or do I have to do a blood test again.**

 **912\. Are.. you fucking kidding me? Right now?! Mark is the son of Leo? As in Leo the second prince of Nohr and still blood related to both Takumi and Neji? What fuck happen in the God damn Awakening and Fates World?! Where there's two Grima in that world? Also who the fuck banished both Grima to the Fates world? Because that means if the next Summon Fate kids Banner that will happen soon, both Forrest and Kiragi will be related to Mark.**

 **913\. Wait you mean to tell me that both versions of Grima came in to the fates revelation world and both help you take out your boss dragon out? You know you could have spoken out sooner than later, you know that does explain why the Male version Grima hangs out with Ryoma and Xander while the female one hangs out with Camilla and Hinoka. Wait just one question: did one of you guys have fell blood by any chance?**

 **914\. Until further notice, Xander and Ryoma will have an annual medical check up and magic flux exam. This is to test and see if they have fell powers as Leo did mention one of them did in fact summon Risen Warriors to combat the invisible Valla enemies. Also Chorm do not and try to kill them and- wait your ok with it? Ok carry on than, but do please tell the others do not freak out when they summon risen warriors.**

 **915\. To both Morgan and Mark. Stop using our test Risen/ Zombies as playmates or sevants to do your menial task. One: your making some of the awakening cast uneasy. Two: Some of our guest gets complains why you use the dead. Finally three: Lucina just broke out of prison and now is trying to gut both Mark and Morgan for reminding her fail childhood life in her future. Also Odin, Arthur, and Pharah are trying to reenact The Walking Dead scene. Surprisingly it's seems to bring in a lot of heroes to join along but have to put them inside a containment pen until they can be properly control. Also not to start another zombie apocalypse because it's getting quiet old for me and Kiran to make cure.**

 **916\. Brigitte no. We will not reenact World War Z just because we can summon Risen. No I don't craw about the petitions you manage to get. I will not have this world have a zombie apocalypse with- NILES! What the fuck did you-? You did this for shit and giggles?**

 **917\. If you want to end up like Niles in a colorful Void floating in the air with no one around to talk too please tell me. Don't worry you all each going to get your own personal void world. Now that I mention it I did left someone in there before Niles- Nah I bet it's not that important right now anyways please try not to cause too much trouble.**

 **918\. Reinhardt is NOT allowed to grin at the green people. Just because you ditch the Dire Thunder with a sword that is hard to mention doesn't mean that you will take vengeance at the greens for killing you in the arena, in the tempest trials, etc. But it will not changed that you're still a target practice for the horse slaying people.**

 **919\. Chrom and Alm are NOT allowed to steal Roy's refined Binding Blade in his still untouchable bedroom (Roy leave his weapon for some reason). Just because it is one of the most broken dragon slaying swords in ALL worlds doesn't mean that you will use it to slay BOTH Grimas – MARTH AND CELICA, CONTROL THESE TWO, DAMMIT!**

 **920\. Until further notice, I ask Marth to keep the refined Binding Blade at a place where only Marth and Marth alone knows. We don't want a very angry Roy when he came back and finds out that you played with his sword- LEIF, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!**

 **921\. Seliph is NOT allowed to complain why Ares isn't summoned in the order. Sheesh, you're just like your father, you know.**

 **922\. No one, I repeat NO ONE is allowed to debate which of Lachesis' potential guys is Nanna's father. This will be resulted in a bloody war if you people are sided with Team Finn or the not yet available Team Beowolf. You making Lachesis confuse.**

 **923\. Will anyone tell me what the hell is Saias doing in Roy's bedroom? I swear that I hear something that is not suitable for the younger heroes so GET YOUR SON AND HAVE HIM SOME DISCIPLINE, ARVIS!**

 **924\. Until further notice, Saias is under counseling and therapy session. I swear that this connected to the Troublesome Trio (now duo since I imprisoned L'Arachel) because Arvis saw him- what? It was Leif? And he put some love potion on Saias' chocolate chip cookies? Oh, that guy is in trouble right now!**

 **925\. It's official! Niles has recruited Leif in their ragtag group so if any of you see this three making some idiocy in the order, inform me immediately.**

If you don't follow these rules, I will add more.

-Triela.

* * *

"Great. What will I explain to Quan now?" Sigurd said worriedly as he saw his son and Julia running towards Kiran's bedroom while shouting a 'dammit, Leif!' coming from Seliph.

"What WE explain to Quan if he was summoned." Eldigan corrected as he saw the debate war that is happening in front of him.

"I sympathize with you, Eldigan."

"Me too, Sigulin"

The two Red Cavaliers sighed in disappointment.

* * *

Roy felt some shivers in his spine.

"Roy, is there something wrong?" Ike asked him while sipping a piña colada.

"I've got a bad feeling that someone is playing with my Binding Blade, Ike."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Order of Heroes, a newly released Lucina is chasing both Grimas with Roy's refined Binding Blade swinging in the air like an idiot. How did she get it in her hands? No one knows.

* * *

 **You can submit your suggested laws here!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	23. Numbers 926-990

**How's it going, people?**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: 926-930: Ally Nicole Rose, 931-933: Dark Cringer, 934-949: Unzealots, 950-955: PikaLoverNYA, 956-961: derrickfoo0, 962-966: TheTrueLunarHuntress, 967-971: Indigo One, 972-976: agarfinkel, and 977-979: Ghost of Magic. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of Heroes:

This is your temporary summoner speaking.

Since the Kanas are joining us and some heroes from the Genealogy are going to be summoned soon but all of you didn't follow the rules again, I will posts this into the purple book. I've got a bad feeling that this will be troublesome for me since Julius is going to be summoned soon:

 **926\. Can someone please explain where the black puddles in the great hall came- wait EVERYONE AVOID THE GREAT HALL AT ALL COSTS!**

 **927\. ATTENTION HEROES! Somehow, Shadows have broken into the castle and have taken it over so no going inside until my assistance gets here and deals with this.**

 **928\. Until further notice, Aigis from the Persona world will be here to do her job and get rid of the shadows. She says they'll be cleaned up in a few days tops but she'll probably stay for a while after that.**

 **929\. To all Heroes in Tokyo Mirage Sessions, no asking Aigis if her world and that one are in the same universe.**

 **930\. To all Male heroes, don't flirt or do perverted stuff with Aigis. I know she's attractive but: A. she's a robot and B. she can kick your asses sideways so no using her as a sex doll. Looking at you Niles!**

 **931\. Niles is now and forevermore banned to get anywhere near a wind unit for, and I quote, "asking to blow him"**

 **932\. Ok, so you guys remember the Giratina that appeared a few weeks back? Well, now he's back in a humanoid form and is very pissed off at the chaos you guys make; so he's agreed to help me deal with your BS and he outpowers ALL of you.**

 **933\. Oliver will now be joining Hector, Lucina, L'Arachel, etc. in taking care of the Ghost Guardian, for kidnapping several girls for the reason of "safekeeping beauty". And be thankful that's all the punishment you get, you creep!**

 **934\. To all Heroes in our order. Stop asking Brigitte to join YOUR World Army just because her Rally ability heals and gives you armor when that ability is active. Also not only that, but also includes her instant heals with armor when she comes and save you. Because I already have a complaint from her father that all of you want her to keep her for yourself. Especially Arya and Lucina who now developed a Yandere personality and are now attacking anyone who are near her. This also Includes her father too as he already drag both broken bodies of them cover with oil and blood. So please stop this nonsense.**

 **935\. Zarya and Effie stop having a test of strength, Body Flexing and an eating contest to see who is the strongest women in the World or in this case Galaxy World. I already receive a list of damages and expensive that we have to cover up. Such as throwing Large Boulders I mean REALLY LARGE BOULDERS to see which one of you can throw the longest, also you manage to not almost killed but squish Chorm when he came out of the bathroom and Donnel who is farming the fields. Seriously you guys need to learn how to control your strength. Also eat at least an entire month of food- wait you bought them? Ok then, well the mess you made in our temporary kitchen is destroyed, It's like someone went through a war zone their. Finally using our mounted heroes' horse as a bench pressing and weight lifting as excising equipment. Not only that,3 use them as excising equipment when they try to stop you guys. Also on a side note Effie did you really throw up in Chrom's month? Really? Well, that's disturbing and yet felt like he deserves it, oh well carry on but please stop before you hurt more of heroes and animals.**

 **936\. To most of the Awakening World Heroes stop complaining why the Fates world did not get in trouble as much as you guys. Besides blame your Exalt Leader and his daughter for casing trouble as and shenanigans when they where first summon. Besides do we really have to go through the list of what troubles they did to you guys? No? Great! Because if you really want to know I was going to beat you guys up while explaining it. Mostly to Chrom, after that one particularly law about Chrom Eating a certain animal (Read law 760 and 761). Yes, yes those that are in involved will get them same punishment, but mostly to Chorm.**

 **937\. Fjorm, Gunnthra, Loki, Laevatein and Laegjarm; while I appreciate of the great income to our order by having a bake sale and offering up handcrafted Mini Heroes Figurines of varies heroes, but can you please ask them permission first before you make a figurines of them in wooden, stone, or hell a full color version of them. Some of the heroes just saw mini version of themselves in different poses and stuff. Especially Lucina, Ike (which he's not here), Marth, Roy (same also) and finally Robin and Rose (the Female counter part of Robin) figurines. I know they generate a lot of income but ask first before a whole mob of hyper fan boys and girls that just appear in a different portal just to buy them ask said heroes for a autograph or a selfie. Marth was trap in my bathroom Trailer the whole day, Lucina well... she still in prison but their was a lot of attempts of fan boys trying to break her out, and while Robin and Rose are not using their fell counter parts to help defend themselves, it did not work, as there where too many of them and they just ignore their wounds that have been inflicted on them. Now all four of them now have PSTD and they all feel violated, hell both Robin and Grima almost got **** if it's weren't the pitfall that both Mark and Morgan had set up which I will give a stern talking but give my thanks of helping their parents out.**

 **938\. Attention Heroes! Due too many of you wanting to do a zombie apocalypse style arena and so many signed petition of both FEH and non FEH, it is with my great distaste but since you all want it, I now have installed a new facility that let you do those kind of things. No you will not fight real zombies but virtual reality ones, as this is the closest thing I can give you all. Without further A due I will explain it's most important yet simple features it has. The facility can allow at least 50 heroes or more if i decided to expand it. It comes with three modes, PVE, PVP, or story mode (which is not yet complete yet). It will also show you how to use the virtual reality on how to put it on and off and explain more of it's features. Finally this is the only facility that will be open 24/hours long since I need to install a few more features to add a in a proper time schedule. Also my personal robot guards will be receptionist and staff help that will guide you through. Also No Food or Drinks allowed, that will be all.**

 **939\. Ephraim I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you will be recover quicker thanks to Leif who knows how to mend broken bones. (who new?) Not only that will be walking again in two days. The bad news is, your balls will have to surgical remove due to L'Arachel ****** it and you will now be female for the rest of your life. I'm so sorry.**

 **940\. Arthur and Odin just where did you manage to acquire those Jet packs? Pharah let you borrow it?! Oh no no no give those back where their belong before- dammit Arthur! You somehow manage to that jet pack out of control! Odin GIVE ME THAT I have to chase after it before it crash into something important!**

 **941\. No one is allowed to use any of Guest stuff even if you do ask for permission. You have to consult to me first before you do as I will judge to see if it's OK to borrow or use it. Just manage to save our horse stables when Arthur manage to miss use a spare jet pack form Pharah. Which also leads me to this next rule.**

 **942\. Pharah Amari! How can you let them use you equipment like that. Especially military ones?! Just because they are your friends dose not mean they know how to use one! Besides they never saw anyone manage to fly with out Pegasus or a Wyvern knight. Next time before you lend them to use your stuff ask them if they know how to use it before you give it to them or better yet consult to me first before you do so?**

 **943\. Attention all heroes! A mysterious portal has appear in my room again (No really why does it always appears in Kiran's room that I'm using right now) and with it comes out strange items not people this time. But do not pick up these items that come out from this portal or near my room as they all filled with mana that seems very familiar to me.**

 **944\. Also on the side note the castle is now 75% repair our rooms are now available to be used now so more trailers and tents outside. This also includes our guest rooms and our special couple rooms. Also the rooms now have a personal bathroom to be used and Air-condition that will regulate to your body temperature. It even has a small kitchen to use if you want to make something for yourself and TV for you to watch though no console games for you guys to use as you will have to use it in our recreation room that is under renovations. But please try not to destroy your rooms before I take them away from you and face you guys to live in tents and Trailers again.**

 **945\. Anna no, we will not sell any items that came out from this portal for many reasons. Plus even though their just simple everyday object dose no mean they can be sold to the villages near by. Also their a faint mana signature in them and I don't want them to be given out until this problem is solve. So would you kindly please PUT THE FREAKEN HUGE SACK DOWN BEFORE I BREAK YOUR LEGS AGAIN! This time I will use French Bread to break it. Don't ask why because I can and I will.**

 **946\. To all FEH and Non FEH, stop saying I have a thing for breaking people's legs because it's what I always say each time someone Ticks me offs. Unless you want me to break you mental state than we can go with that. After all I have 100 ways to cause mental harm without even confronting you. Trust me best you ask me this unless you want to volunteer which I am a bit rusty at the moment.**

 **947\. Lucina, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PLACE ROY'S REFINED BINDING BLADE YOUNG LADY?! You don't know?! I saw you chasing two panicking Fell dragons screaming 'I will CHANGE MY FATE' yell. You even stole Hector's Refined Berserk Armads and Ephraim's Flame Siegmund and somehow manage to triple dual with your sword on your mouth. Also you manage to let Hector out in the process! Now tell me now before you face something worst then broken bones, bruises and soul damaging.**

 **948\. Until further notice, Lucina is now under 'I been a terrible princess' house arrest and will not leave her room but for food and battlements. She somehow manage to lodge Roy's Binding blade into a stone King Arthur Style. Not only that it's now being guarded by Kiran's Guardian Ghost also I'm not pulling that blade out, as this is Lucina's problem. She will not leave her room until she can dislodge the sword while it is being guarded by Kiran's Ghost.**

 **949\. Also on a side note, all Heroes and guests be on a look out for Hector as now free from his prison. He will more likely try to attempt to use the Portal that Kiran uses for his vacation which is now being extremely heavy guarded 24 hours everyday. I also took a liberty of installing some Sentry Guns that Torbjorn was kindly enough to let me use them. Plus if all that fails a time spell that I prepare just in case he somehow manage to overcome these defenses. Don't ask me for the spell or I will turn you into cute adorable kitty. Now I want my little kitty pet Muffins back T-T.**

 **950\. Steve from Minecraft has arrived to help us to restore the castle so don't call him a block head and don't try to challenge him**

 **951\. Connected to no. 950, don't even ask why most of the inventory shaped like blocks. He came from a world where everywhere are shaped like literal blocks**

 **952\. No, don't ask him to build something for you. He was just here only to restore the castle and I only will pay him**

 **953\. Connected to no. 952, nobody is allowed to bribe him. He won't accept gold.**

 **954\. Raigh, I know you're upset at Nino, your mother, for abandoning you and your twin brother but keep in mind that she and Jaffar, your *ahem* father have come from the Blazing Blade era, not Binding Blade. You still can talk to them about your and Lugh's life, however**

 **955\. Sigurd, please stop your nephew Leif from causing even more trouble before Quan gets summoned. None us will know what Quan will react about it.**

 **956\. Manaketes and heroes and villains with dragon blood stop trying to punch the enemy and say "Dragon Fist" in hopes of a dragon appearing to smite your enemies. Just because Goku can do it with no Dragon blood doesn't mean that you can do it better if you have dragon blood!**

 **957\. Also, transforming into a dragon and then punching the enemy doesn't mean it's a "Dragon Fist". Besides, both Grimas don't even have arms so they can't do a "Dragon Fist"!**

 **958\. Stop asking Goku if he has spare dragonballs. They've been used to revive Beerus and so need to wait a year, which I doubt is going to happen as the Dragonball guests are only here temporary, which reminds me, WHY ARE THE DRAGONBALL GUESTS STILL HERE?! THEY SHOULD HAVE LEFT A LONG TIME AGO! WHAT, GOKU WANTS TO WAIT UNTIL VEGETA GETS HERE?! THE CHANCE OF THAT HAPPENS IS CLOSE TO 0%!**

 **959\. Who the hell knocked Shirō out and dressed him up as Archer, along with tanning his skin and dying his hair white? While it's funny as hell, Shirō is now on a rampage trying to find the ones responsible and possibly murder them. If any of you heroes have any info on the culprit, let me know. I'll point Shirō to the culprits to watch the fireworks.**

 **960\. Heroes stop saying that there's a ghost in the Order just because you see bags and stuffs floating in mid-air. You do realize that Hakuno is carrying those stuff right, he's not as invisible as Kellam for God's sake.**

 **961\. Heroes, because of you guys ignoring Hakuno, he has to go to a therapist (me) because he is depressed on how people view him as normal and invisible. Heck even Nero and Tamamo can't cheer him up. So you guys should probably make it up to Hakuno or else Nero and Tamamo will probably express their anger on you guys. Trust me, you should take my advice.**

 **962\. Chrom, get ahold of your daughter! She's trying to kill Grima and Ryoka, and if they die, we will have the unbridled rage of Morgan, Mark, Corrin, Neji, Leo, and the rest of the Fates royals trying to get revenge. We already had to deal with the Guardian Ghost and are working on recovering from that! We don't need this shit either!**

 **963\. Lucina, I swear to god if you don't leave Grima and Ryoka alone, you're going to be thrown back into your cell and given twice the security that Hector currently has.**

 **964\. In light of recent news regarding Xander and Ryoma possibly having fell blood, all of the Fates royals shall be tested just to make sure. Great. As it turns out, they do have fell blood. May Naga help us all.**

 **965\. Wonderful news people! Thanks to the beauty of technology and with the aid of our best magic users, a special kind of restrainment has been created specifically for Lucina and Niles. To put it simply, it is a collar that will shock them with power of Mjõlnir X20 when around certain people. In other words, it will bring them to the brink of death but not exactly. For Lucina, this will react whenever she is near Grima, Tobi, Corrin, Ryoka, Morgan, Mark, the Fates royals, Seigbert, Shiro, and Neji. For Niles, this will react whenever he is near Tiki (both versions), Spring!Kagero, Spring!Catria, Spring!Sharena, Tobi, and any of the young Heroes.**

 **966\. The next person to bring up certain events around Xander and Michalis regarding Elise and Maria respectively, will be given a less powerful version of Lucina and Niles' collars to wear for a week, that will activate whenever they bring said events up.**

 **967\. In regards to nighttime activities, I have asked the mages to made several sound reduction spell, it should've been strong enough.**

 **968\. Stop, Stop! If anyone of you dumbass try to ask the Manaketes and half-Dragons for battle royale, you think it's cheap to fix the castle?! The next one to do so will pay from their own pocket.**

 **969\. The collars are not meant for SM play. Stop teasing Lucina and Niles about it.**

 **970\. Great news folks! from Kiran's weapon stash we have found an automated laser gun-armed drone with Camera that can fly all days! now it should be easier to monitor you Rule-breaking Heroes.**

 **971\. Connected to no. 970, some idiot (I suspect the Troublesome Quartet or the prisoner) have shot down the drone. Identify yourself or all of you will face the Guardian Ghost without any weapon.**

 **972\. Camilla, stop beating up Kagero just because she won the Bunny Battle voting gauntlet. I cannot guarantee your safety if Ryoma decides to attack you for hurting his retainer.**

 **973\. Do not make any "Yo Mama" jokes about Female Robin and Lachesis. Otherwise, I cannot guarantee your safety should either of these women decide to make you suffer.**

 **974\. Lachesis, please stop spying on Leif and Nanna when they are alone together.**

 **975\. Alm and Celica, the next time you two decide to get it on, DON'T WAKE UP THE ENTIRE CASTLE! EVEN CATRIA COULD HEAR IT WHILE ON PARTROL ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CASTLE!**

 **976\. Berkut, stop asking the girls if you can see their panties. Are you cheating on Rinea?!**

 **977\. Boys, STOP FLIRTING WITH NANNA! You will have both the Lionheart siblings on your ass and a mad Eldigan is a bad Eldigan! As for Lachesis, may God help you.**

 **978\. Awww no! ARVIS, STOP TRYING TO KLLL SELIPH! LEIF IS ALREADY HERE AND TRYING TO KILL YOU!**

 **979\. Arg! Saias! Put Valflame down now! Note to everyone: If any of you notice Saias going to his father's room, DON'T let him get into Arvis' stuff.**

 **980\. Hinoka is NOT allowed to boast to the archers that you are now flying up high. You still weak against them.**

 **981\. Both Kanas are NOT allowed to get near to Zephiel within 30 feet. Why? Because he corrupts your- KING ZEPHIEL OF BERN, GET YOUR KINGLY ASS BACK HERE!**

 **982\. Until further notice, Zephiel is under Jaffar's watch. I know you wanted to get near to the manaketes because they are 'less grotesque than the humans'. I don't want to hear your reason so shut up, keep an eye on Hector and don't do anything nasty before I force summon Guinevere in the order, even that I'm not Kiran!**

 **983\. Lyn is NOT allowed to use Reinhardt as a target practice. It's not funny.**

 **984\. Connected to no. 984, Lyn is NOT allowed to use the guests as target practice. The last time you do that, Isidro of Berserk World is now crying in the corner after he witness you practice both bows and swords. Now that reminds me, Guts is looking for a sparring partner so you can ask him.**

 **985\. No one calls Camus 'Camoo'. He is crying in the corner now and it's not funny, Hardin.**

 **986\. Now that Ares is going to be summoned soon, I hope that the three of you will NOT cause any trouble on the training grounds. Yes, Seliph and Leif, I mean BOTH of you.**

 **987\. Don't refer Shigure as a 'Disney Princess' just because his companions are animals. Whoever makes that joke will be joining Hector, Lucina, L'Arachel and Oliver in guarding the guardian ghosts.**

 **988\. Keep an eye on Julius if he was summoned. I don't want the Troublesome Quartet to be Troublesome Quintet.**

 **989\. I know Ishtar is going to be summoned soon so don't be so overprotective to her, Reinhardt- what? Laslow? Okay, if he flirts with her, proceed to turn him into your Dire Thunder target practice.**

 **990\. Now that the Troublesome Quartet has been gathered, if you noticed them doing something trouble some, inform me immediately!**

If you don't follow this, I will add more.

-Triela

* * *

 **-Troublesome Quartet meeting room-**

"I hear that Julius is going to be summoned soon." Niles said as he twirling his arrow.

"Well, he is always causing trouble in our army." Leif said. "But I heard from Julia that he always making pranks when he wasn't possessed by Loptyr."

"He's a fine addition to our group!" L'Arachel exclaimed, fist pumping in the air. "Let's get him when he's here."

"Ohhh, this will be fun." Micaiah exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Pranks delight!"

* * *

Seliph felt shivers in his spine.

"Something's wrong, Seliph?" Julia asked her half-brother.

"I swear to every deity in every world that if Julius try to prank me with his M-rated pranks, I'll join Kiran in his vacation."

* * *

Meanwhile in a certain castle, a certain dark mage is reading his book of M-rated pranks and grinned.

"Ohh, I can't wait to prank my dear big brother soon~"

* * *

 **You can submit your suggested laws here!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	24. Numbers 991-1036

**Sorry for the late update. Real life has consumed me these days so to compensate this, I will post this next chapter.**

 **Also for now on, I will only mention the names of the people who submit their suggested laws. It makes me dizzy when I put the numbers on it.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: the following laws are submitted by: Unzealots,** **agarfinkel, PikaLoverNYA, TheTrueLunarHuntress, Lopmion-12, Ally Nicole Rose and Indigo One will be here in this fic. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of Heroes,

This is your temporary summoner speaking.

Since June is approaching and we have a Bridal festival that we are currently celebrating today but all of you didn't follow the rules again, I will add this in the purple book.

But before doing that, I will remind you that the castle is now finished and ready to use and there are some major improvements that you will see for the first time:

* The first one is our new hot springs facility that will be open every week with set time schedule. The hot springs will be open at 2:00 P.M all the way to 10:00 P.M. They will both have men and women hot springs separated and also very distance so no one can hear what the other group is saying or doing. But the most important feature is the hot stones treatment, where we place hot but warm flat stones on your back to relive stress and tense your body has. Good for heroes and villains who have a terrible day or someone who wants to unwind. But here's a catch: you have to pay for this facility as this facility will literately makes you relax no matter how stress you are. The cost for the springs will be 50 gold per person for one hour. Also, for the hot stone massage 75 gold for it for 30 minutes. This will not be open for not us just heroes and villains, but to the villagers, Traveling traders, soldiers, adventurers, and other people. Though they will be a separate area far away from you guys so you won't be interrupted. Also, NO PEEPING IN THE WOMEN'S HOT SPRINGS OR I WILL CUT OFF YOUR MANHOOD.

* The Next facility is the Gymnasium and no, you will not have to pay to use this facility. It's a very big facility that can house about one thousand people in it. It comes with a swimming pool room, a Track in field, Gym equipment, Sports courts, a private small workout room, changing room for both male and female, and other stuff in it. Also, there are facility that let you practice your sword plays called Kendo (ask the Hoshido people) and Archery practice your aim. This will keep your body tip top shape for any engagements we might do and also improves your body physical fitness without the need of practicing the same thing as there are many equipment that help will you. Also, to make sure you're not just sitting around all day doing noting as Kiran did told me that most of you heroes barely do anything around when you're not in battle. Plus, I keep those over power people with high physical strength from breaking things by using them as gym equipment. I'm talking to you Effie. I already saw you bench pressed both Zelgius and Zephiel both in full armor while they were screaming for help, also for somehow broke Chrom's arms and legs again. Really Effie learn to control that strength before you bench press the gods too and no you will not bench press a God and that's final.

* The Next one will be our Heroes Market. Basically, your typical trader but has pretty much anything you need like weapon maintenance kits, snacks, Wyvern/Horse/Pegasus grooming kits, clothing, personal Hygiene items, and other etc. Noting much here but do not steal from this market or you will find yourself in a wearing a Dunce hat that will never come off for a week. Also, you can make request for items that we do not have as long as it's nothing too inappropriate or other stuff. Also, if you do ask for them the Prinnies manning that station will contact me where I will proceed to slap you a lot and dragging your butt to prison. I know who those people are, don't or better yet never ask for it.

* Finally, our last facility will be our Dance/Music Studio. This where heroes who are talent in singing, dancing, playing a musical instrument, or coming up new dances or song. This one is personal made by me as I find that some of you heroes are talented with either singing, dancing, or playing an instrument but never bother due to not having one or can't find a quiet place. This facility will hone your skills and come up great ideas for talents to be use for either a dance play or a musical play. It has every musical instrument ranging to a lute to a piano. Plus, a big dance floor to practice your dance moves and a small room to practice your singing. Not much here but there will be event I will host very soon and it will come with prizes for you guys to win. Also, please try not to break anything or you will have to pay for it or pay it in me breaking your legs. But report for any accidents that may occur when using them so I can appropriate the punishment on who did it first and why they did it.

* On a side note the Zombie survival virtual reality will be close after someone decided to spawn too many of those special zombies plus it causes them to pop out in real life, in which I have to take them out before they get out of hand. When will it be open? Well until I find the cause for it and implanted a new firewall and better security, this facility will be close for a month. That will be all and blame the person who decided to spawn too many of them to do a heroic battle and loses them in the most gory and painful way to die in a virtual reality.

* Also, due to the fact that a lot of Heroes aren't reading the rules any more, I've taken the liberty of giving everyone video watches so every time I come up with a new one it will play in the watch so you have no excuse for not knowing the rules.

And now for the rules:

 **991\. Do not make any "Yo Mama" jokes about Female Corrin. You have been warned.**

 **992\. Stop joking about Helbindi using his brother in battle. I am aware that in Norse mythology, Helbindi and Býleistr are brothers.**

 **993\. To Draug and Hector, stop yelling "SUPER" for no reason. Also, stop repeatedly asking for cola.**

 **994\. Julius, stop trying to kill Deirdre and Julia. Seliph and Sigurd will kill you.**

 **995\. Everyone, stop saying "Hail, Caesar" every time you see Julius. We're not in Rome.**

 **996\. Attention everyone! We have a tiny baby Grima, the actual dragon not the Grima!Robins, running around! Don't ask me how he got here, but please keep an eye out for him and catch him if possible. He's about the size of a cat, so he will not be easy to find or catch.**

 **997\. Everyone, due to the appearance of a baby Grima, Ryoma and Grima have become three times as protective as they normally are. While then are like this, absolutely NO ONE is allowed to go near their families unless they want to get their faces ripped off.**

 **998\. Good news everyone! We have caught Hector and he has been given a similar collar to those worn by Lucina and Niles. His collar will activate if he gets near to either Roy or the portal leading to where Kiran is vacationing.**

 **999\. The next person who touches Julia with Julius, Silas, or Arvis in the area they will be met immediately with a fireball to the face. Yes, Seilph this does include you.**

 **1000\. Okay. So apparently the Green Dragon units now look up to Grima as as... I don't really know how to explain it. Like the Alpha Dragon or something like that? Manaketes, explain how your culture works please!**

 **1001\. Neji, Leo, stop you're bickering over Ryoka already! I don't care if the two of you both love her or if she and Leo have kids in the future, but you're destroying the castle with your fighting and Ryoka is THIS close to destroying it as well! So, knock it off or the Mjölnir Collars will be stuck on you both and keep you both from going near each other or Ryoka.**

 **1002\. Julius and the Reinhardts are to be kept FAR away from each other at all times! We don't need Julius trying to kill them out of jealously.**

 **1003\. Grima, since you have some good stats in protecting our green little Dragon units, I will allow you to babysit them if you don't give them a horror movie night or something that is not appropriate of their age, they will be traumatized for the rest of their life Sorry Myrrh you have to follow the rules**

 **1004\. Zephiel if I see you stalking both Kanas, you will feel the wrath of their raging parents especially Kana's older brother Shigure who is planning to kill if anything happens to his male cousin and little sister.**

 **1005\. Don't even think about stalking on Shigure as well since he is born dragon as well. You will feel the wrath of his mother Azura and his father Corrin**

 **1006\. Mark, I will allow you to walk with your Pet Dusk Lycanroc around the Askr castle but make sure don't let him urinate in the armor units. If he does it again I will have banned pets entering Askr ever again, unless you discipline him**

 **1007\. Due to the fact that a lot of Heroes aren't reading the rules any more, I've taken the liberty of giving everyone video watches so every time I come up with a new one it will play in the watch so you have no excuse for not knowing the rules.**

 **1008\. Niles, what did I tell you about trying to use Aigis as a sex toy? Well hopefully breaking your arms, legs and back will teach you a lesson. Also, I think we need to add some more people Niles isn't aloud be around**

 **1009\. Eirika, I know your mad about what L'Arachel did to Ephraim, but did you HAVE to plan to get her tarred and feathered with Seth, Tana, Lyon and even Innes! You're lucky this is your first time getting in trouble or else you'd all be in prison right now!**

 **1010\. To all our young heroes, no. Stop asking Aigis to bring Koromaru here! I don't care how cute he is, we don't need any more issues right now!**

 **1011\. Odin! Stop reprogramming the zombie room to have Resident Evil monsters in it! You're lucky I let you and the others have that room in the first place, DON'T PUSH YOUR GOD DAMN LUCK!**

 **1012\. A thanks to the Troublesome Quartet! I have found out that the Hatch I installed under Kiran's closet works as intended. If anyone isn't busy, can they pick up those four at the sewers?**

 **1013\. Both Kanas, stop asking if Sieg is your uncle just because of the hair and eye color, he's from different universe!**

 **1014\. So, while Kiran's weapon stash is being cleaned and sorted, we somehow found the Chain of Heaven, Enkidu from F- wait for it while I try to send it back.**

 **1015\. Connected to no. 1014, the chain is sent back, we manage to avoid a storm of weapons from the original owner.**

 **1016\. Should someone finds an unopened package that was meant for Kiran, leave it alone. I warn you that If someone tries to open the package many times, I will have to hide it at the place where I hid all of his Hello Kitty Collection that only me and Gaius knows**

 **1017\. No, you can't bribe Gaius with candy even if you gave him many, I told him of a candy land so he won't accept any candy bribes.**

 **1018\. Arvis and Deirdre, GET YOUR SON JULIUS TO BEHAVE AND TAKE AWAY THE BOOK OF M-RATED PRANKS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!**

 **1019\. Julia and Saias, don't let Julius to join the troublesome quarter that will possibly become troublesome quintet! Kiran is going to have headaches when he and the others get back!**

 **1020\. For the Male and Female Kana's. I have a new name for one of you Kana's. The female one will keep her name but the male one will have the a new one. From now on Male Kana will be called Zen. Also, Corrin please don't try to complain why where going to call him Zen as it simple and it's easy for us to say, plus Zen has a meaning to it, go look it up on a dictionary or the internet.**

 **1020\. All the Male heroes are not allowed to complain why Marth is the male hero to have a wedding skin and not you guys. Besides Caeda thinks Marth looks good in the wedding outfit. Also, no throwing Pigs' blood on him or any stains on him. Just caught Niles trying to prank Marth with pigs' blood near his room. I made him drank it, literally.**

 **1021\. To all of our last year wedding heroes: You're not allowed to complained why Tharja got a wedding skin too. This includes the other female heroes, especially Corrin and Rose. Just because you were on of the Top picks to receive a wedding outfit does not mean you're going to get it. Besides there were too many Tharja Fan boys and Girls who find her too sexy and adorable in the outfit, thus why she was picked again to receive the outfit. Also, Robin you better hide as she cast a hex that make the desire target to instantly fall in loved. This includes you too Grima.**

 **1022\. Until further Notice all three heroes who received a bride outfit this year will be in our new clinic/hospital we have. I kinda broke their spines when all three them crash each other and I just Dogpile on them*hehehee my bad*. Their just so cute especially Sanaki as she looks way too adorable. Also, Ninian (Not ours as she just clone copy of the original since the voting event will start soon.) who is now in cast.**

 **1023\. Also before I forget, please give a warm welcome to Fjrom younger sister Ylgr. She looks like a younger version of Fjorm only smaller and cuter with that scarf she wears. Also, Helbindi her friend that she somehow manages to knock him out when he was retreating back. So please treat them with the same respect as you did with the other special hero Guest. Also, Helbindi keep your temper in check OK before you wish that our heroes really did killed you. Trust me you don't want me to be very angry, do you? Or you want to volunteer on an experiment I had plan for out troublesome group. After all I could always use willing test subject to help me complete my work.**

 **1024\. Kana, Zen, Morgan, Mark, Ylgr, can you repeat what you just said to me? Ok. Oh no you're not in trouble but someone is. Anyways please hold still a minute while I remove that particular memory of you children knowing it. There we go! Good as new, now would you excuse me I need to talk to Arvis's Son Julius. JULIUS I"M GONNA BREAK YOUR SPINE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! TELLING THEM ABOUT- THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE AND YOU MUST BE PUNISH WITH ME BREAKING YOUR SPINE WHILE WEARING ICE COLD DWARF STAR GLOVES.**

 **1025\. Until further Notice all of FEH and Guest are to be on a look out for Arvis's son Julius. I he told Kana, Zen, Morgan and Mark what it was and how it makes them feel good. Already told their family and their now out hunting for blood, literally. So be on a look out.**

 **1026\. Who the hell gave the Troublesome Quartet Boogie Bombs and Emote Bombs?! What they order it online but how?! Never mind tell me where they went before- dammit L'Archel did you really throw that Boogie Bomb at me?! I'm going to dye your hair with your blood, now come here so I can do it now! Don't you dare run away from me this instant young lady!**

 **1027\. To all heroes who are going to order online you are advise to tell me what you are ordering to Me and Kiran (Once he get back from his vacation). I don't know how they manage to get a credit card or know how to use it but I already confiscate it and all their bombs. So, for now if your going to order something please me know so I can approve on what you ordering.**

 **1028\. Lucina, first you got Roy's binding blade stuck in the stone King Arthur style and now you got Ephraim's Flame Siegmund lost in the lake near by the stone and a water spirit took it?! How is that even possible and what with these King Arthur References. Well now young lady you have to retrieve both weapons back before Kiran come backs. Also, yes, you're doing this own your own, hope you learn to hold your breath longer underwater. Also, you were using it to dislodge Roy's blade. You're pretty stupid and here I thought Barst (Sorry about that) was dumb. clearly you make dumb choices. Also, where is Hectors axe Berserk Armads?! It went what?! How the hell did you manage to get an ax stuck on Kiran's Guardian Ghost back?! You do know it shrugs off attack like it was noting and now it's lodge on its back, patrolling around not only Roy blade area but also Ephraim spear too?! Honestly, I can already see the resemble of you and your father both dumb choices now.**

 **1029\. Ylgr can you please try not to freeze people who are trying to be friends with you. You already froze Soleil (which I'm proud of you) Mark when he's trying to introduce you to Morgan, Kana and Zen and finally Nino, in which I had to restrain a mad deranged Jaffar from killing you. Also try not to turn some things into ice. Kiran already explained this to both of your older sisters.**

 **1030\. Mark just ask your mother and father about that. I'm not in right of position of telling you why you feel that way. But I can you this you are love struck right now on a certain young ice princess right now. So, run along before you ask me more question about this. Ahh, young loved.**

 **1031\. Xander is NOT allowed to practice archery so that he can shoot down Ryoma. Admit it, you're jealous because he is a flying unit now.**

 **1032\. Laslow is NOT allowed to flirt with Ishtar when Julius is around. It's not funny and I have permitted Reinhardt to use you as a Dire Thunder target practice.**

 **1033\. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT make the 'Julius did nothing wrong' jokes around either Julius or the Berserk guests. Trust me it won't end well.**

 **1034\. Julius is NOT allowed to make the M-rated pranks on Seliph when the latter is not looking- JULIUS OF GRANVALLE, GET BACK HERE YOUNG MAN!**

 **1035\. Attention! Julius is now joined the Troublesome Quartet and is now the Troublesome Quintet despite the attempts of Julia and Saias stopping him, so if any of you see them doing something up to no good, inform me immediately!**

 **1036\. And Seliph, you have to prepare yourself. Approach to me so that I can tell you how to keep yourself same from M-rated stuff.**

If you don't follow any of these, I will add more.

-Triela.

* * *

"And there is an extra ticket that Kiran won." Triela said to Seliph as she gave the ticket to the latter. "I already called Kiran and he said that he is happily accept you in his vacation."

"Finally!" Seliph exclaimed happily. "Julius won't leave me alone every time he sees me."

"Don't worry, Seliph." Ares said as he gets a blue tome. "Just leave it to us." And he looked at Reinhardt.

"Why Lord Leif join those idiots?" Finn facepalmed.

* * *

" **SELIPPPPPPPHHHHH! WHERE ARE YOU, MY DEAR BIG BROTHERRRRRRR?!** " Julius sing-songed as he searches the entire castle looking for his brother. " **I WANT TO PLAY WITH-** " suddenly he was knocked out unconscious. Behind him is an annoyed Reinhardt, Dire Thunder in hand.

"Idiot." He muttered.

* * *

 **You can submit your suggested laws here!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	25. Numbers 1037-1090

**Sorry for the late update! Real life has consumed me and I need to update my other fic, so as a compensation, I will give you this new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: The following laws that submitted by agarfinkel, Ally Nicole Rose, Indigo One, a guest, PikaLoverNYA, Unzealots, Delta 477 and Black Hole Solrock will be in this fic. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of Heroes,

This is your temporary summoner speaking.

Since the unexpected VG has been ended (with Gunnthra as the declared winner while informing the on-leave Alfonse about his loss), summer is approaching and new heroes and guests are joining us (as well as a celebration on a certain tournament) but all of you didn't follow the rules again, I will write this in the purple book. Will somebody find The Troublesome Quintet? Those guys will be in so trouble if I caught them doing something nasty:

 **1037\. Do not make any Peanuts jokes around Linus.**

 **1038\. Do not yell "MAD DOG" every time you see Linus. It's not funny.**

 **1039\. Ayra and Lute, for the last time, we do not have any cotton candy. You're not Chopper.**

 **1040\. Do not make any Hurricane jokes around Legault.**

 **1041\. Effie, what did I say about bench pressing gods?! You SOMEHOW managed to bench press BOTH Grima's AT THE SAME TIME! They are currently in the hospital for treatment and will be fine, but please stop!**

 **1042\. Connected to no. 1041, Effie, you may also want to hide out for a while. After breaking both Grima's backs you have all of the Fates royals (minus Elise because you two are friends) and both Morgan's and Kana's our for your blood. So yeah, feel free to hide out for a while.**

 **1043\. Okay! Why the heck was Eirika and Innes tier up naked in Kiran's Closet?! What's that, Julius and L'Arachel did it to prank them and also hope they have se- OKAY! That's TOO far! Seth! You handle Julius with me! Tana, you take care of L'Arachel! Those two need to be taught a lesson!**

 **1044\. Attention Heroes! To anyone who is wondering why Julius and L'Arachel are in the hospital, it's because a very pissed me, Seth, Tana and later the victims of their prank Eirika and Innes broke their bones repeatedly and made sure it HURT!**

 **1045\. Hey, has anyone seen Clair or Gray? I haven't seen them all day- huh? They went to have fun in town? That's fine- Clive NO! They're not having fun in THAT way!**

 **1046\. To all perverts (mostly Niles), STOP TRYING TO DRESS CELICA IN A SKIMPY WITCHES OUTFUT! I know she shares the voice actress of another witch with similar outfit choices, but that is not right!**

 **1047\. Connected to no. 1046, Niles, your collar is getting an upgrade! You are now also not allowed be within ten feet of Celica. As for everyone else who is trying, be prepared to feel the wrath of Alm, Mae, Boey Saber and even Genny if you don't stop!**

 **1048\. Wait, all Heroes STOP! That Blade stuck on the stone is clearly belongs to Roy, so please don't use It as test to "find the Rightful King" or something like that!**

 **1049\. Lucina, since you somehow like to make dumb choice, your collar will be upgraded so it'll shock you before you try to do something stupid.**

 **1050\. Hmm, a package? Let's see... Did someone order a diving equipment? Chrom, you buy it? I see, give it to Lucina if you have to.**

 **1051\. Everyone not busy, help me catch the Troublesome Quintet! They stole several weapons from the stash!**

 **1052\. *Cough* Everyone okay? Damn, that Antimatter missile is very dangerous. Luckily no one get hurt but the mess hall gets destroyed, so as punishment the Quintet must rebuild it manually.**

 **1053\. Connected to no. 1052, since I am in good mood *eye twitching* you people have 3 options: a. Get those weapons lodged on the Ghost without any support nor weapon, b. Try to become my next experiment test subjects or c. Rebuild the mess hall, as above with no support, weapon, builders, magic. Just plain old mortar and stone. Choose one and serve it to the end.**

 **1054\. Stop saying "Soren! Always lost in your books" whenever you see him.**

 **1055\. Okay, if Hector, Lucina, and those who were jailed and the troublesome quintet kept on making trouble I WILL FORCE YOU TO PLAY FNAF ULTIMATE CUSTOM NIGHT AND WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU WON ALL THE CHALLENGES AND THAT INCLUDES THE 50/20 MODE. Of course, we have to wait for June 29-30 for the game's release.**

 **1056\. Everyone, stop trying to open Kiran's unopened package! Keep on doing it or else I will hide it at the place where I hid his Hello Kitty Collection! This is your last warning! And no, NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO ASK ME WHAT SANRIO CHARACTER I REALLY LOVE!**

 **1057\. Julius, stop with those M- Rated stuff! And if you don't stop, I will force you to see the sons of the internet that will make you regret it!**

 **1058\. I just a call or message from Kiran that he will be delivering some of the souvenirs that he and the other Heroes bought at their vacations. So, no one is allowed to open any boxes from Kiran unless Me, Marth or Lyn are present and are looking at the unboxing. Also, whoever Order **** I already burn the contents and I will personal find you and shove your head in your butt. Don't think I can? Well here's a video of some poor soul trying to shamelessly flirt with me.**

 **1059\. Grima and Ryoka are not allowed to have a Risen/Zombie/Terror/Whatever battle to see whose Minions are stronger than the other. I have to destroy your make shift grave as some village idiot from town Decided to Leroy it with a wooden sword. Surprising villager manage defeated both a Paladin and a Master Samurai with it.**

 **1060\. Attention all Heroes! We have six unexpected guest that just pop out in my room, again. Anyways please give a warm welcome to Minato Arisato, Yu Narukami, Ren Amamiya from the Persona 3,4 and 5. They also have one of their friends with them. Their names are Koromaru, Teddie and Morgana. Also, apparently their still in their dance outfit which means... some idiot from their world manage to **** this up. So please try not to go all Fan Girls and Boys crazy on them before- wait what? Oh, yea I forgot about Aigis knowing both Minato and Yu.**

 **1061\. To all our singers and dancers. I will not allow you guys to have a dance off battle to see who got awesome moves. Besides they have more rythem and swag dance than your traditional one. Also, you will not allow to dance with them to fight off shadows that love music and dance. Besides I can already tell that at least half of the young adults or teens wants to dance with their favorite Dancer. Hell, even Tharja and Rhajat even tagged along too!**

 **1062\. No one is allowed to smother both Morgana and Koromaru to death when they're in their battle stance or wearing animal clothing. I know they both look adorable but they can summon persona to fight you guys off- what hell ok who reinivte Goku again? I thought I already send the Dragon Ball Crew back to their world and so is the others? What?! Really Goku you came back here because you left your training shirt behind... GET THE HELL OFF THIS WORLD GOKU BEFORE I BREAK YOUR BALLS!**

 **1063\. No one is allowed to ask about Teddie life as being a former shadow. He does not want to talk about it so don't ask about it again unless you want me to dump your head in a trash can. This also includes his choice of different clothing and costume he wears.**

 **1064\. All Young Adult Males or Males who does not have a girlfriend are not allowed to attack the Main Persona Protagonist just because most of the female Order are all praising them and giving them stuff. Deal it or you will have to deal with me hitting you with a spare Lilith floatie I found in the storage room.**

 **1065\. Anyone caught stealing items from the Heroes Market will be painful Mjölnir on any stolen items that is not paid and also have a magical Dunce hat that says I'm stupid. Also, will be force to work of cleaning all bathroom in the order with their own toothbrush.**

 **1066\. No more "YOU NEVER SEEN IT COMING MEMES!" I just found both Xander and Tobi knock out by a stray punch arrow, Grima face planted half clothe with his butt showing, Odin having his hand impaled by a chopstick, and me getting hit by green slime... which I will proceed to make you eat it once I find you. Go ahead laugh because you will never... nope not going there but you know what I mean.**

 **1067\. The following Games are Banned due to its graphic and mature content: Agony, All Hentai Games (I know who you are you sick perverts), Gun Gal and any video Strip Poker game. That is all until I find more of these to ban. Also, no more loud gaming in the middle of the night or I else I take those consoles away.**

 **1068\. Azura and Shigure are not allowed to Sing Simple and Clean PlanitB Remix. I know you like singing this song but there's a time and place when to sing it or listen it, like in your room or the studio. NOT Singing in the training ground while singing it loud with the music at max volume! Also, how the hell do you manage get a huge Boombox?! What you bought it at the heroes' market? Oh, that figures but still that song is banned from singing unless it's in your soundproof room or the studio ok.**

 **1069\. For now on, all Heroes are now required to take cooking classes regardless, as I find it hard to believe that my brother did not bother training you guys into cooking. Anyways all of you will be taking cooking classes on how to prepare simple meals to master chef meals. I just can't believe that you guys somehow manage to make drinking water on fire. That's supposed to be very impossible yet you all manage. Also, those that do know how to cook properly sorry but your taking these classes as well.**

 **1070\. Besides you might learn a new recipe as I will be hosting it every end of the week so all must come. Also, if you don't well too bad for you as you will never get to try any dishes I made that will make even a god or goddess fell into a blissful state.**

 **1071\. Mark, did I just catch you trying to spike Ylgr's food with the love potion? She already ate, so unless you want to go to prison with the other heroes, I suggest you toss that food into the trash and- wait? Where did - oh no.**

 **1072\. Attention all heroes and guests, Shadow the Hedgehog has just eaten a meal which has been spiked with a love potion. For some reason now believes he is back in his world and is reliving the events when the army invaded his home. He is attempting to "rescue" Maria and is attacking anyone who is armed. If you see him do not fight him unless you absolutely have to. He is not in his right mind.**

 **1073\. Attention! Minerva and Michalis have already subdued Shadow and rescued Maria. However, they are broken one of the prison walls in the process and Oliver has escaped. He has kidnapped both Kana and Zen while screaming some nonsense about revealing their true mermaid forms; which from what I understand they do not have. Now all of the fates royals are out for blood. If you find Oliver bring him to me. I have a special punishment for him.**

 **1074\. Tharja, given the recent events, you are required to secure your hexing and potion mixing tools since Mark managed to steal one from your workshop. If you do not, I'll be forced to confiscate your equipment.**

 **1075\. Attention all heroes, Lucina has just returned with both kana, zen, and a very bloody Oliver. He apparently almost drowned them trying to reveal their "true forms." Apparently now that she's engaged to Robin, she can't help but feels maternal connection between her, Morgan, and any of Morgan's siblings. In the meantime, I would like Corrin, Grima, Tobi, and Azura to take Kana and Zen to some Therapy sessions to help them recover. I also would like the healers to heal up Oliver in preparation for his "Punishment."**

 **1076\. All heroes and guests are required to partake in Oliver's "punishment". I want him to rue the day he came within 50 feet of those two.**

 **1077\. Lucina, your father is begging on his knees to help you at least once after he saw you fail many times to retrieved at least one of the stuck weapons. After bugging me all weekend and gym's women locker room (where I proceed to break his fingers and toes one by one). I will help you at least one. Just once each week until my brother come back. But in return you have to clean up the prison bathroom. Yes, both Males and Females bathroom, so here's a mop and a bucket so good luck!**

 **1078\. Ok who open my box full of Hop rock crystals? Those things are hard to come back and you guys just open my package to see what's inside?! I spend a petty fortune to acquire those crystal and now all of you are hopping around like children in a candy store! For that anyone that uses these crystals will be force to wear silly bunny costume that comes with it. No not the event Easter bunny outfits but the cheap huge bunny outfit that comes in three colors, Blue, Pink, and Gray. You will not able to removes these as the costume I place had special magic that can't be removed unless I do it myself. So, who's wants to dress up like silly bunny. Let's start with... you Julius that is so kind to pop out near me.**

 **1079\. Don't ask me how to use the bathroom in those suits. Figure it out yourself because your all bunnies now!**

 **1080\. Ok who in the world manage to Turn Both Grima and Robin into Chibi forms, plus Rose and Ryoka into school anime girls. I already have both Chibi Grima and Robin of them trying to escape from the young heroes that want to hug them to death, while Rose and Ryoka can barely cover their very short skirts that manage to cause massive blood nose to all male heroes from Awakening and fates, including some form the binding blade and Echoes. L'Arachel and Niles stole Tharja's hexing tome and use a chibi and anime school girl from the internet to turn into them?! Wow I'm both somehow impress and piss off as I know need to find the legendary Otaku to reversed this hex. Also, no you can't remove anime or chibi hex as it been tested that anyone or thing can't be turn back unless someone who obtain the legendary Otaku Status can remove these Hex or Curse. Also, L'Arachel is now wearing the same collar that Lucian and Niles have.**

 **1081\. Ephraim I manage to find a way to make you into a man again. Though in return you have to do this skit that will be coming up one month of now. Why you ask? Well ever since L'Arachel managed to make you into female, your voice sounds very familiar to my Favorite Love Live School Idol character Kotori Minami. How? Well I manage to record your voice and use on of the lines of Kotori Minami and you both sounds very similar. So anyways, it's either that or have sexual relationship with a Big Gay Man wearing very tight leather outfit. Choose wisely Ephraim.**

 **1082\. Lucina, in light of the of your actions regarding Oliver I've decided to lighten your punishment. During specific times you will be free to walk around the castle without the electro collar. During this time, you will be under the supervision of heroes who don't have fell blood, like the Nohrian summer or the Hoshidan New Year's heroes. However, if you will attempt to abuse this privilege, I will not only have you run to my boot camp again but I will double the collar constraints.**

 **1083\. For those who going to participate in the upcoming VG (without the on-leave Ike), please don't throw projectiles at each other. Save it for your battle.**

 **1084\. Ephraim is NOT allowed to laugh at Innes at his swimsuit outfit. It's not funny.**

 **1085\. Arrows hurts isn't it, Innes? While bows are your primary weapon, you will now taste the suffering of a flying unit so you're NOT allowed to complain about being hit by an arrow.**

 **1086\. The dark mages needs to be supervised at all times after creating Fleshpounds. You think you can get away with it?**

 **1087\. Frederick, NO! I WON'T LET YOU STOP ROBIN AND LUCINA FROM RETURNING TO SMASH! ACCORDING TO THE ANNOUNCEMENT, EVERT FIGHTER WHO APPEARED IN EVERY SMASH WILL RETURN! I DON'T CARE IF THE NEWCOMER ARE DIFFERENT OR DEADLY SINCE EVERYONE AND I MEAN EVERYONE WHO APPEARED IN SMASH WILL RETURN!**

 **1088\. Everyone who wasn't in Smash, don't even think about joining Smash. Nobody wanted any complaints about having too much FE representatives. I mean it.**

 **1089\. In the meantime, LET'S CELEBRATE FOR THOSE WHO WILL RETURN FOR SUPER SMASH BROS ULTIMATE! I will inform Kiran that Ike and Roy will return to the new Smash as Veterans.**

 **1090\. And Chrom is NOT allowed to complain why he isn't included in the new Smash. I have enough of your whining.**

If you don't follow these laws again, I will add more.

-Triela.

* * *

"Congratulations for returning for the Smash Tournament!" Kiran cheered as he and the others cheered at both Roy and Ike.

"I wonder how you guys managed to return while I heard there are others trying to steal your spot." Seliph said to the two.

"MH prioritized the veterans first to return. We were happy that we were invited again." Roy said, embarrassed.

"Let's hope that Chrom will not take this news seriously." Ike shook his head in dismay.

* * *

Unknown to both Roy and Ike, while the Order is celebrating Lucina, the Robins, Marth and the Corrins' return, Chrom is sulking in the corner, muttering incoherent words.

* * *

 **You can submit your suggested laws.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	26. Final Laws

**Sorry for the late update! But the sad news is that part one of Kiran's list will be officially finished!**

 **But don't worry, all the suggested laws from the last chapter and this chapter will be transferred to part 2.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

Dear Order of heroes,

This is your temporary summoner speaking.

Since the Troublesome Quintet made a LOT of trouble in these past few days, with two VG ended (with Lyon and Ephraim as the respective winners while we are calming a furious Hardin and B!Veronica down), new heroes and brave heroes has arrived and Quan chastised his troublemaking son (and Finn), I decided to write down these last ten laws in this purple book, because there is no space left in the book and I asked Marth to buy a new purple book:

 **1091\. DON'T call Quan's Gae Bolg 'Gay Bulge' whether you see him carrying his weapon. It's NOT funny and whoever makes that joke again will be his target practice. Yes, Eldigan that means you.**

 **1092\. Since you are very happy that you already joined Smash as Roy's echo fighter, Chrom is NOT allowed to gloat at Lyn because she returns as an assist trophy. You must be thankful that she is in a good mood today or else you will be her target practice.**

 **1093\. While I allowed you guys to play Castlevania because of Smash tournament, you are NOT allowed to shout 'Begone! You don't belong in this world, monster!' phase within the earshot of Male Robin and Michalis. Just because they shares the same voice actor as a certain vampire hunter doesn't mean that you shout that phase in front of them. This also applies to Grima.**

 **1094\. Connected to no. 1093, you are NOT allowed to shout 'What is a man?' phase in front of Hector and Draug. That is not funny.**

 **1095\. Since dragonstones are now have the power to kill other dragostones, both Tikis are NOT allowed to use it to your fellow manaketes. Apply that to the enemy manaketes!**

 **1096\. Oliver, you didn't learn your lesson, haven't you? You've been chasing after Libra because he is a beautiful person and now you are being clobbed to death by said guy. Deal with it.**

 **1097\. Yes, Forsetti hurts and it reaaaaaaallllly hurts so if you're red or a good mage killer, STAY AWAY FROM THE ENEMY LEWYN BECAUSE HE'S THE GREEN VERSION OF THE REINHARDT!**

 **1098\. Connected to no. 1097, STAY AWAY ALSO FROM ENEMY FLYING NINO BECAUSE OF ACROBATICS SKILLS AND SHE CAN ONE-SHOT YOU EVEN YOU ARE A RED!**

 **1099\. To Lucina, since you succeeded getting Ephraim's Flame Siegmund from the lake but you have the hard time getting the Binding Blade and Armads in their respective areas I will allow to help you getting one of those stuck weapons but don't expect me or my brother to protect you from Roy's wrath when he and the others come back from their vacation.**

 **1100\. To all heroes: do you think this will be the last law you've going to see? Well, YOU'RE WRONG! There are no space left for new laws so better watch out for new laws after Marth buy a new purple book!**

And that will be all to this old purple book. If you don't follow any of the rules that is mentioned, I will add more in the new one.

-Triela

* * *

"So, she said that there will be no more laws will be posted in this old silly book?" Julius asked his fellow troublemakers as he saw the last law. They nodded in reply. "You know what this means, guys?" He added while he is grinning.

" **TROUBLEMAKING TIME!** " The Troublesome Quintet shouted in joy after they realized that there will be no more laws to be added. Of course, their shouting reaches Quan's ears and Quan means trouble to Leif.

" **LEIF, DON'T YOU EVER DARE THINK ABOUT IT, YOUNG MAN!** "

 **END OF KIRAN'S LIST PART ONE**

* * *

 **Part one of this fic is now finished! Part Two will be posted depends on my mood and writer's creativity.**

 **Meanwhile, I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and suggested their respective laws in this fic. But don't worry, you could still suggest your laws here for the preparation of Kiran's list part two.**

 **Now, I will ask this question: which law do you like the most? It's okay if it's a multiple laws that connected to another, or a single law that you like the most.**

 **So, this is alexa005, singing out!**


End file.
